The Saiyan Emperor
by Saiyanwarrior22
Summary: Jamal Swift, a young man who just wants to become the strongest and best he could be. He gets caught with the wrong crowd and turns into a devil. His life as a devil saiyan starts now! OC,Slightly OP and gets even OP as the story goes on. Fairy tail elements added, other animes elements added also.
1. The saiyan emperor

Chapter 1: Revived by a Crimson headed beauty

**Jamal's POV**

A Warrior. A true warrior's power is based on his friends and the people he holds dear. A warrior feeds off their emotions and lets it push him/her to higher heights and stronger futures. I'm a martial artist, I fight all the time...it's like I can't stop fighting ya know? I always want to find the next challenge, the next fighter and find higher power I can reach.

I've been training for many years with my now de-.

"Jamal! Stop doing the inner monologue thing and come eat your waffles!" my mother says to break up my typical anime protagonist thoughts

"Okay okay...oh! 12 chocolate chip waffles with 3 slabs of bacon?! What's the occasion mom? Or is it that you love me so much!"

"Pft no I love you but not enough to give you this. Just thinking about your 2nd week at your new school Jamal!" says my mom

"Thanks, mom! (Me in my principle Tomoki voice) Ms. Swift, how do you feel your son is disobeying the school uniform policy? He hasn't worn even half the right clothes this whole time! You might hear that soon enough cause I haven't put the right uniform on yet"

"And I'll answer with. Even though my son Jamal Swift never decides to wear his uniform, I don't think he should get in trouble. Now stop being a weirdo and head on to school son!" says my mom as she pushed me out the seat after I devoured my food.

As I and my mom who is named Kiara were talking about in the kitchen, I never wear the uniform correctly. Today I'm wearing the Kuoh academy blazer (the school I attend), a red UGA shirt, slim fit jeans with some of my new pair of black and red running shoes. I read that if you at least have part of the uniform on you should still be okay. Page 5216 of the student handbook.

I scarf down my last 4 pancakes, devour my orange juice, grab my phone and bag and walk out the house. But before I leave, I look back and say.

"Bye, mom! Have fun at work!" I say as I leave the driveway

_**Inside Kuoh academy student council room**_

"So, Jamal tell me a bit about yourself!" Says the student council president Souna

This right here is Souna Shitori, she's the student council president of Kuoh academy. She is short but also has that cute glasses thing going you know? She has a medium-size body, she's very pretty but keeps a serious look to her so it ruins her look a bit, last but not least...her eyes are extremely beautiful. A beautiful shade of purple. So, we are inside the student council room with a desk between us. She said she had to write down some parts of my past to make my account for the school feel more... "fleshed out" she said. I look her in the eyes and say.

"Well, I'm Jamal Swift. My mom is Kiara swift, and my dad was Jeremiah Swift. I'm 6'0, 186 LB. I have tan skin from being a playful kid and have wild hair that I can never get under control. I train a lot so my body is pretty well toned. My eye color is onyx...weird I know but I got it. I also played some football back in New York...which I guess y'all would call American football. Which is where I was before I moved here. I was running back at my high school, 3rd best in the country if you care at all.

"Okay...that was a lot about yourself...okay, so can I hear a bit about your parents if you don't mind me asking Swift?" ask Souna

"Just call me Jamal! Well, my father was an amazing man, he taught me everything I know. He was killed by a guy named Teinkinsmen. It wasn't too long ago either. My mom is a great woman...she helps me with everything I could ever ask for ya know. They say they found me in a basket on the streets of Atlanta. Then a bit after they adopted me they took me to New York with them."

"So why did you decide to move to kuoh Jamal?" ask souna

"Well, After my dad got in the fight with the Mercenary, my mom said it was time to move, something about her not wanting to lose me too. So we did, at this point, my dad was already dead. We lived in Atlanta before I got into high school. When I made it to high school I moved into New York Christian academy. I spent my 8th grade and 9th playing American football. I was so good in 8th I got moved to varsity and I'm 9th I...got off track a bit didn't I?"

"Yes, you did Mr. Swift. But that's okay, so is that what your wrist band says?" Ask souna curiously

"Oh yeah, it says 'NYCA' and also 'no limits' and on the inside says 'no labels'. Cool right?"

"Yes, it is interesting, to say the least. Another question...do you own a car or anything of the sorts?" Ask souna

"I own a Pickup truck back at the house but I only drive it when I don't feel like walking."

"Okay...so I heard you were quite hard to handle as a kid...is this true? I also heard you are quite well-skilled in martial arts. Sources tell us your strength I out of this world. Is this all true?" Ask souna as she adjusts her self in her seat.

"Ah Yes...I was A hard kid to Handel before I got hit in the head...it happened when I was in the 1st grade. I was fighting a bunch of kids that got mad at me cause I beat up their weak friend. I had them all in the ground passed out before one came behind me and bashed me on the head. I passed out from the hit and mom Says ever since then I've been away better kid. Well besides that time I got caught meditating in the girl's restroom and had to 'please the women' for scaring them but that's about it."

"Wait what did you do to the women?" Ask souna

"Don't you mean what did they do to me! I was a freshman and they took my...never mind. Story for later."

That day was a very weird day for me. I was meditating in the women's bathroom...I feel calmer there, and it smells better than the men's. But I digress. 2 pretty girls found me and-.

"So Jamal about your martial arts and strength...is that also true?" Ask souna

"Heh, hell yeah it's true! My dad trained me at the age of 6 after he saw me stop a tree from falling onto our house with one hand. Ever since then I've been extremely powerful and fast. My dad said he learned it from some perverted old man."

"Wow... your quite interesting to be completely honest. I wouldn't mind if you came by to tell me some of your story's Jamal." Says souna as she smiles

"Ha not the only thing I'm gonna do if I come by here alone (damn it I said that out loud). Haha, but I'll take that offer up souna! And thanks for having me!" I say as I get up

"Please keep it PG, but Your welcome. Now have a good day Jamal." Souna Says as I leave the room.

_**Lunchtime**_

"So you're telling me you were sexing it up with souna in the student council room! You already have a Girlfriend!" Says Matsuda

"Yeah, man! You cheating already!" Screams Motohama

"Dude I just got a girlfriend...and I wasn't sexing it up with souna. I have a date with my girlfriend after school today anyway so."

Ah yes, Yumma...she's my girlfriend. We have Been dating for 2 weeks at this point. And we are going on a date after school today. She's smoking hot too! Oh! These 2 idiots I'm talking to are Matsuda and motohama, we aren't friends but we sometimes talk. As you can see...it's not usually about normal things...hehe. Most of the school hates them...well all of the girls hate him. The boys respect them cause of how bold they are. But we'll never say it out loud.

I hear the bell and gather my things form outside and say.

"Gotta go, class starting soon! See ya losers!"

_**After school at the town fountain**_

Mmm...I...didn't know what to think. You might be asking Why I, so bent upon something. The answer is what my Girlfriend just said to me. Before I say anything about that, let's talk about this date.

I got home and took off the blazer and just wore what I already had to the date. I got in my truck and picked her up from her apartment and drove all around town...we got a bunch of stuff. I came on this date with 200 in my wallet. And ended with freaking 35. She ate the money in my wallet.

After we had dinner we went to the car to talk and that turned into more of a...hide the sausage moment than talking. I mean we didn't sex it up but we did some stuff. Like she was amazing at-GAH Jamal you are a warrior control your self man!

Okay so after we did all that in the car I drove to this fountain to get some fresh air for a bit before I took her home. But she got up and walked over to the fountain and smiled. She asked if she can ask a question, of course, I said yes. The words she said were a bit creepy, and here's what she said.

"Would you die for me, Jamal?"

Like I'm sitting here confused and wondering what she means. So I look at her and say.

"What you talking about?" I didn't say that in Japanese, I spoke that in English. When something freaks me out I say my response in English on accident usually.

"I asked...would you die for me! Don't blame anyone but god for this as he gave you the sacred gear!" She screams as she grows wings and her clothes disappear and turn into a super tight revealing outfit that leaves nothing to be hidden.

"Sooo...basically...you're a fallen angel that wants me to die because I have some latent power that probably can destroy gods? Okay, bring it on Witch I haven't had a good fight in a month."

"Wait...usually people are surprised by this. Why aren't you surprised?! This is like a life or death situation for you?"

"Well, when I was in 4th grade I was transported to another world while my dad was training with his master. It was a bit too much energy being thrown around and a portal opened up and sucked me up. I joined a fighting magical guild and made many friends in that world. I became popular with the people there. There was a kid there the same age as me kinda and had amazing firepower...we became close and trained a lot together. There was also a guy that used ice a lot, the fire mage got into fights with the ice mage a lot...but they were close if you paid close attention.

I stayed there for 3 years and made it back to our world just in time to start the second half of 7th grade. I fought many people and lots of things happened that in that world. It made me mature and learn how to fight. I also guessed you're a fallen angel from going to a Christian school before going here. I'm guessing I was right by your pissed off face?

"Yeah, you were right...So basically what you're telling me is...you were in an alternate world for 3 years and got super strong and think your hot shit? I call bullshit." Says Yuma

"Haha, call bullshit all ya want but I got crazy strong there and these fists will tell you how true my words were!"

Yumma growls and makes a purple spear and throws it at me, I dodge and start to run towards her. She flys up to get away, but I jump up and punch her in the stomach and land a kick into her neck to send her to the ground. There's a loud crash when she hits the ground, she gets up slowly and coughs out blood. She creates 5 spears and throws them at me, I dodge 4 of the, but 1 gets close to hitting me before I punch it which destroys the incoming spear.

She gets wide-eyed and creates 20 it seems like and throws them all at me. I start sprinting towards her and dodge some and break some. I get towards her and punch her in the face, she flys through 3 different trees and has visible battle damage. She falls out of the tree she got stuck in and struggles to get up once more. Once she finally does she screams loud and creates a giant spear and throws it at me.

I give a confident smirk and run towards it with intentions to destroy it. Suddenly it breaks into what seems like 50 small ones and soars towards me, I maneuver around a few and the closer I get to Yumma the more I see. So I jump in the air and start to fly straight down at The fallen angel witch. I dodge all the spears and get in front of her, she swings a fist but I get behind her with extraordinary speed and kick her in the into the water fountain. Breaking the structure of the fountain in contact with her and the whole thing breaking down. I smile and walk towards her with a smirk on my face and say.

"Such confidence goes right out the window when your flat on your ass huh?"

"Shut up you highschool loser...there's no way I should lose to a kid! Damnit!" Says a severely injured Yumma

"Well I'll leave you alive for now...but don't ever come looking for me again. Or I'll be forced...to kill...you? why are you smiling? That's creepy, sto-GAH!"

I feel something impale my right shoulder, I drop to my knees and see blood dripping from my right arm. I see a blonde headed girl pick up My now Ex that I have beaten to a pulp and fly off to somewhere. This pain is extremely awful...I'll most definitely live but this pain is unbearable! I take my shirt off and wrap it around the spot where I got stabbed and try walking to the car but the pain is too much to keep going.

I sit down on the ground a see a bright crimson light. The light fades away and I see Rias Gremory come out from where the light is. Rias Gremory... is the best looking girl in our school if I gotta be completely honest. She walks over to me and smiles. She says with a soft tone.

"You look like your in a lot of pain... if you agree to join my peerage you will be healed!" Says Rias

Wait what the hell Is a "peerage?!" I've never heard of that in my life which is only 16 years which is kinda short now that I think about it.

I look up at her and say.

"I'm gonna take a guess a peerage is a group of people under your guidance?"

"Yes! You've got the general idea."

"Will...will there be plenty of fights? And will I be in a place that treats each other like family?"

Rias smiles and takes and knee and says.

"Yes, you will Jamal Swift. My peerage are well taken care of and if it's fights you want you'll get plenty of those in your life from

Now on"

"Then I accept your offer Rias...now can you do something about this pain."

Rias tells me to close my eyes. I feel some things go into my body. And she recites some words about her being my master and me being her servant. I open my eyes to see Rias smiling at me and she rubs my hair and says.

"There you go Jamal, I just turned you into a pawn. Your injures have been healed also. I think you'll be fine driving your self home now!"

I hope in the car and wave Rias goodbye. I start driving and soon hit the freeway and that's when my head starts to wander into some new thoughts. If what she says is correct about the fights and family aspect of a peerage, this will be the place for me. I can only imagine the super cool fights I'll get in and all the training we will do! I'm super pumped about this! I just hope we don't have to deal with any overgrown birds...I don't have a good affiliation with birds.

_**Hey! It's the start of a long story...I redid the chapter. So Jamal's past is unknown but his being in the fairy tail world for those 3 years is hard to find. I had him in this world so I can set him up for ways he will use his power and his inspiration. Also, this is not a self-insert, I'm nothing like Jamal at all, I also won't add much of a harem to this. He will have his moments with women but that will be is basically. So here's the thing, if you comment a question or something I'll answer is in like 2 days so come back soon after your comment and I'll have it answered. This fic will have some minor changes at first but then there will be huge changes. So there's gonna be a lot of creative ideas and stuff, so if it doesn't fit together right tell me. And if you have any ways to better my story please tell me, cause I can always use plenty of help! But till next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting in the ORC

Jamal POV

"Morning sleepy head! I hope you slept alright, I came here to make sure you didn't have any drawbacks from your body becoming a devil. And from the looks of it, you haven't had any problems. Also, how do you feel?"

Waking up to Rias Gremory's face right in front of mine is a new experience for me. It's not a bad one but just a new one. I also had a small feeling she would be in my bed naked or something. Maybe that's me in an alternative universe or something.

I look up at Rias and say.

"I feel fine to be completely honest. My body feels stronger though. I feel like my physical strength has been Increased by x3...wait did you say, a devil?"

Rias says, "yes Jamal you're a devil that is a servant to Rias Gremory. The princess of the Gremory clan. I'm sorry, I should've told you what you would become last night."

Great now I'm an evil monster who takes souls of the weak and a being god has set out to destroy. That's pretty cool.

She smiles and sits down on the bed after I get up to get my school clothes. She looks at her hands and says.

"Yes well by your face it seems your having some rather not happy thoughts. Us devils aren't like the ones in the Bible. We are not red and have horns and tails. We have wings but we don't have the typical devil attributes you read about. And we also don't take souls from humans...we make deals with them."

She basically just read my mind about my insecurities. No idea how she did it but I'm impressed.

I look at her and say "Okay cool. Cause that would be pretty bad for me to have those ideas while being one."

I walk over to the mirror in my room and see all my features being the exact same. The only difference is my body has more definition and looks a bit leaner than it was before.

Rias then looks at my body and smirks. She clears her throat and says I'm a seemingly cocky voice.

"As you can see your body has lost a bit of fat for leaner muscles. As you also said, your strength increased even if you lost some pounds. Most devils aren't very bulky but are slim and lean, so the devil making process has your body lose a bit of weight to be a devil. While your muscular and lean you still had a bit of fat on your body from what I can tell. The devil process burned the fat and left almost all muscle on your body, while still keeping your bulky frame."

Oh, that's cool! I always thought I needed to lose some pounds anyway! I'm almost just as but with even more veins and more definition on my body. The ladies are gonna love this one!

While I'm thinking about my leaner body. Rias opens the window and says.

"I'm gonna need you to swing by the ORC after school today to fill you in on the devil prospects of life and how the society works as a whole. Is that okay with you?"

I say that's perfectly fine and she says she'll have someone come pick me up and take me after my classes are all done.

I make sure it looks like nobody has been in my room so my mom won't notice anything with her super observant eye.

I walked downstairs ate a Meal that could feed kings and queens in less than 5 minutes. And made sure to also clean out my car as when I got home I went straight to bed from being super tired. It seems like that little ritual takes a lot of energy out of someone.

Before I leave the house I kissed my mom goodbye on the cheek and started my walk to school which is about 8 minutes.

As I start walking I start to hear the usual chatter behind me "there's my Warrior!"And "look at his arms Maria, they look even better than before! They are so popping out the shirt now!"

One thing special about this school is the boys to girls ratio. There are many more girls at this school than there are boys. If there are 700 students at Kuoh, there are 620 girls and 80 boys. The reason for that is simple. This was an all-girls school before this year they went to boys and girls. With this school Recently becoming a coed, many girls have started expressing their desire for a relationship. And this has started a whole new world of trouble that the school has yet to realize.

You also might think that kind of talk about me is weird right?! And you'd be correct because it's actually really scary and creepy how they talk about me but it's whatever now as I've gotten used to the way they talk about me. So, as I walk into the school gate Souna Shitori stops me. She didn't stop any of the other students, so why me?

"Good morning Jamal."

"Mornin Souna, How is your morning so far"

"Mine is good, thanks for asking. So How did you sleep last night?"

"to be completely honest with you Souna...I got home at like 1 in the morning so I didn't get much sleep. I had a good reason for it (If a good reason counts as getting stabbed)"

"I certainly hope you are getting enough sleep Jamal, Even with your top-notch grades, we can't have you not getting enough sleep."

It might not seem like it but my grades are actually the highest in the whole class. My mother would cram school work after school work into my head so I wouldn't end up like my dad and his old, perverted master Toshi. That's my dad's Master, he trained him in martial arts and other small things. While I was in the other dimension, I worked on work alone, or sometimes with a girl named Levy. She took my book smarts to another level.

I look at Souna, scratch my head and say.

"Yeah Yeah, Souna I know. Not to be rude or anything but, I have a feeling you didn't stop me just to talk about my awful sleep schedule"

"Oh sorry for getting a bit off track. Well, I forgot to tell you about the school club policy. In Kuoh Private academy, all students are required to join a club of some sort."

"...That's a bit weird. Can I get a special case since I'm the top student physically and in grades too?"

"School policy also says all students have to be treated the same, so that's a no."

"Fine Fine, any suggestions?"

"Well if I can be a bit selfish for a bit, I think you should go join the student council. With you amazing grades, Top-notch physical state, and an easy to talk to personality, you'd be a perfect fit for the student council!" Souna says with a bit more volume than her last few words

"Wow, Thanks for the kind words Souna! I don't know if I'd be a good fit in there, but if you believe in me, it'll definitely help me!"

Souna has a small shade of pink in her face as she says "Yes well, you'll help us be even better as a council. I do hope you keep us in your thoughts, Jamal. You have 2 weeks to figure out what club you'll be in."

"Thanks for the heads up Souna."

"You're welcome, now I hope you have a good day," Souna says as she walks away...man her skirt is really short and tight up on her butt. I mean, I'm not really complaining cause it's a lot bigger than I thought. But still, I know this school doesn't have many boys but there are still some boys around. You're the president for crying out loud, fix your skirt!

I wave goodbye to Souna and start my walk to my classroom. On the way I see the perverted Duo getting beaten up by the kendo girls team, I really want to help them get out of trouble, but it would put me in a less than desirable situation. Maybe if they had a third they would have better chances...Yeah, the perverted Trio does have a good name to it!

The day was super boring, as it was just normal class of things I've already learned 2 years ago. So, to cure my boredom and lack of care, I just slept the whole day, the first week of school people tried to wake me up but when I started growling and biting them they stopped... nobody likes the bite of a swift.

It was the last class of the day, so I stayed awake cause I can't sleep anymore even if I tried. And trust me, I tried.

Then I heard a bunch of screaming and panties dropping and there he was. The schools supposed prince, Kiba Yuuto. The girl's school population has taken a liking to calling me Kuoh's powerful warrior or something like that...still don't know if I should be concerned or happy with the name, but I digress.

Kiba the prince of the school walked up to me and said, "the president wants you to come to the club room"

I look up at him, sigh and mutter "fine, lead the way dude"

So, we go on this super long walk to the old school building and once we enter I see 2 people already in the room.

I see Akeno Himejima. She is about 5'8, hourglass figure and long violet hair and violet eyes. And The super small but cat-like Koneko Toujou, she is about 4'10 and is actually a year younger than me with silver hair and eyes are a pretty shade of hazel...the color I want my eyes to be actually!

Kiba looks at me and says, "President will be out soon enough Jamal, but you can take a seat if you want"

I took a seat on the kind of soft sofa and started to dose off, I guess she just likes to take her sweet time huh. I then start to smell roses and what seems like strawberry cake, then Rias walks out with only a towel on. It sees my already powerful nose has gotten even stronger from the devil transformation.

When I said she looked beautiful, I mean it like- Stop it Jamal keep it together bro..then I see some she has some weird red circle goes over her body and her school clothes are now on...okay what the actual crap was that I Literally never knew magic was real! Shoot someone teach me how to do that or I might throw a fit!

Rias Gremory looks at me, smiles and sits in her chair at her super unusual size desk and smiles wickedly...sends shivers down my spine.

She then says with her wicked smile " I appreciate you showing up Jamal. I have a question for you"

I think I need an adult because everyone was smiling in the exact same way.

I say slowly " okay...fire away!"

Then out of nowhere, I see some ugly bat wings come out of everyone's back and Rias says with a smirk " So Jamal, tell me what you know about the supernatural?"

_**Hey, y'all, I'm back with a redo of chapter 2, I have started writing chapter 4 now so definitely look forward to that in a couple of days! I think the redo of this chapter is way better than when I first posted it so I hope you do enjoy Jamal and his fear of sex with strangers, and yes the story will be revealed soon enough! So till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Saiyan Devil!

**Jamal POV**

So right as Rias said what do I know about the supernatural my brain went on overdrive and said, "I know that they like to attack guys on their dates and get their ass whooped. I also know that I'm also a part of this whole new world."

Rias looked at me with a smile and said, "As you already know, there are devils and fallen angels and angels."

"Yeah, I get that part. Are those the main ones of the supernatural world?"

"Yes, those are the main ones of the supernatural world. But don't get it twisted, there are many many other groups. Such as the Dragons, MAgicians, Vampires, And werewolves"

Okay, that's to be expected. This would be a pretty good set up for a manga.

Rias says, "well we are devils and so are you now. quick question Jamal, do you remember being stabbed by a woman with black wings?"

"Of course I do, it was clear like yesterday"

Rias then explains that she was most likely ordered to kill me because my sacred gear by a rouge fallen angel because the governor-general is crazy about sacred gears supposedly and loves to research them.

Rias explains how she turned me into a devil with some chess pieces...weird right? So basically, I'm a pawn that has 8 pieces and she says I can promote to any of the other pieces in enemy territory. She then asks me if I was human before I was turned into a devil.

I thought about it and said this "I don't know for sure because I have always been the strongest and fastest, and my senses are super strong, so I don't know really. But I think so despite all my odd power..."

rias answer me with "hmm yes your energy is extremely high to be completely honest... try to summon your sacred gear Jamal"

so I thought about what I wanted the most and a cool ass red dragon gauntlet came on my hand.

It had a big green gem on it and looked like it was up my arm. It looked like a red miniature dragon had to be honest. (AN: his power is strong enough to get the regular boosted gear) I looked at is in surprise and Rias seemed more than happy.

She smiled and walked over to me and sat down next to me, and said: "This is your new partner Jamal, this is Draig one of the 2 heavenly dragons... with the power to destroy gods it's one of the most powerful sacred gears."

I look at Draig which I'm guessing is sealed in my gauntlet in utter astonishment, like the power to kill gods is a scary power to have.

Rias then stands up and claps her hands then smiles looks around "since we welcomed our new member I think it's all-time we head home, do you all agree?"

Then everyone smiles st the same time... kinda weird if you ask me, but then they all say, "yes president" and start packing their stuff up.

I was the second one to leave after Koneko, I made it about 3 minutes from my house when the sky changed, and the pressure came on me. There was a fallen angel nearby, then right as I predicted a fallen angel in a blue suit flew down and looked at me with disgust.

She spat out"you devil filth, my name is Kalawarner and I'll be the last thing you see"

now I don't like how she called me filth so I shout " you must not know who you're talking to ma'am but I'm not filth!"

she looks at me like I'm the gum at the bottom of her shoe and says "die devil" and throws those purple spears at me. So, I dodge naturally and take off, she throws 2 more but I dodge those two and I bring out the Draig. I jump up to her level of flight and slam my fist in her face. BAM, she hits the ground hard!

I then land in front of her and ask cockily, "are you sure you wanna tangle with a devil?"

She gets super pissed, like really pissed and makes a sword out of light in her hand. She starts jabbing the light sword at my stomach. Rias told me enough about devils to know if a devil gets cut by the sword of light enough or a holy weapon we won't live much longer.

So, I start dodging, but suddenly I feel my power boost x2 and I hear a loud "Boost". I dodge her stabs and I also block with Draig. Suddenly I see an opening in her defense, so I punch my fist right through her stomach... woah I didn't expect that to happen!

The weird lady stammers back and falls to the ground but right before she dies she says "Damn... how'd a newly made devil kill me so easily..."

The green sky changes back to the beautiful sunset and I decide to go on home to get some good home-cooked food. I ate my dinner which is 7 plates...I feel bad for all the cooking my mom does... after I eat I took a good shower. Currently, at the moment, it's night time past 10. I already took my bath and ate so I decided to see if Draig could talk.

I ask "hey weird sealed dragon, speak to me if you want to live"

I then see a weird glow on my left hand and I hear **"those are your first words to your new life-long partner, you can do better..."**

I sort of feel sorry for the dragon, to be honest, so I ask "aye Draig is there any way I can see what you look like?"

And he responds with a bit of joy **"Yes close your eyes for a bit and you will appear in your mindset"**

So, I close my eyes and about 2 seconds later I appear in a place full of fire, I see a huge dragon flying down and land in front of me with a loud thud! The red dragon is freaking huge, he looks to be the same size as Igneel from Fairy Tail, maybe larger? I gotta stop talking about fairy tail..,

He says **"I am the dragon known as Draig or one of the 2 heavenly dragons!"**

He says that with so much pride it's unbelievable. I feel a great urge to challenge him but with my strength right now I wouldn't stand a chance... yet. But I digress.

Draig says ecstatically **"I've never had a devil or a Saiyan as a host, so you should be very interesting individual indeed!".**

Ah, so he's never had a devil before that's cool...wait what the heck is a Saiyan? Since I have 0 clue I raise my eyebrow and ask "Hey Draig what's a Saiyan?"

Draig looks at me and frowns (don't ask me how I knew he frowned just know he did) and says "**there is an extinct alien race that was the strongest in the universe at fighting and ravaging planets... sadly the planet got destroyed by a meteor. They were so strong that even the lower level Saiyan's could destroy planets!"**

Oh...so I'm a part of a super-strong fighting race that's all full of aliens?

Freaking cool, since I'm one of these Saiyan's I ask him "do we use some weird type of different energy like chi or chakra like Naruto?"

The big red dragon looks at me and says** "the Saiyan's used the power of KI, the life force of your body but beware if you use it in a way that is taking it from your life force forcefully it will kill you, you have to let it flow out like a river!"**

I began to think of the many moves I could try.

Since I wanna try out all these moves I ask Draig 2 quick questions "Yo Draig can I breathe fire since I have you on my left arm and can I practice moves here?"

Draig seems to ponder about my 2 questions, he then smirks and says confidently **"yes you should be able to breathe fire and I'm very sure you can train here. I don't know if you'll get stronger, but you will learn plenty of moves!"**

Hell yeah! I can train and learn cool magic and ki attacks... now how to figure this out...! If I can breathe fire does that mean I can somehow make dragon slaying magic?

Currently, I am practicing my Kame stances that I learned from my father as a child. My father said he leaned it from an old perverted guy.

I decided to stop and ask Draig a question "You think I could make dragon-slaying moves with my fire?!"

Draig looks at me with Interest in his eyes and says **"I think if you combine your demonic magic with your fire and put enough will power to your demonic magic it will make it what you want"**

Rias told me that demonic magic is what you want the most in the situation you have.

So, I think about gathering fire in my hand and, poof it's there. I ask Draig to make a fake dragon to take damage for my test with dragon-slaying fire and regular fire, I flick the regular fire and it doesn't do much but give It a couple of scratches. But when I make the fire from my belly and roar "Red Dragon Roar" it destroys the whole dragon!

So, I start practicing my fire dragon abilities all night long with Draig helping me along the way if I have any questions. Suddenly Out of nowhere, my mindset started to crack and I start frantically looking around.

Luckily Draig gives me some insight by the words of "You must be waking up... don't forget to try the dragon-slaying fire today on one of your fellow devils, see how it works"

okay... guess I might as well, I'll ask Akeno after school for a quick spar.

_**The next morning**_

This morning was great, I woke up feeling refreshed. I decided to cook a small breakfast of eggs, ham, turkey, bacon (my uncle died from too much bacon), buttered bread, and 3 chicken legs. I decided to use my flames and my golly it came up in my hand and since mom wasn't home I didn't have to share so I ate it up in 3 minutes. I think being this alien race makes my stomach big or something cause every time I eat I always have more than 7 plates. People at school always look at me like I am a lion eating its prey.

After I finished my food I ran off to school, once I sat down at my desk Dumb (AKA: Motohama) came up to me with a perverted grin.

He said very confidently "hey Jamal, I heard you were in the ORC with all the hotties. Dude you got to get us in there with man".

Right after he said that dumber (AKA: Matsuda) came up to me and shouted, "Yeah fool get us in there with the super bad hotties man, no cap!"

everyone looked at dumb and dumber with disgust on their face...all I had to say was "HAHA yeah no that's all mine dude".

They got all mad and tried to swing at me at the same time...when they collided with my face I heard a bone crack and Motohama screamed. He fell to the ground holding his hand.

On the other side of the room, Katse laughed and shouted, "you got a real strong face there Jamal!"

Weird...I guess it's the Saiyan blood in me that gives me strong skin, normal human pain doesn't seem to ever give me a scratch. I mean this has happened before but not at this level, I guess me being a devil made it way stronger!

After that little scene, the school day went by quite slow. Right after school, I went to the clubroom, right as I walked in I see everyone sitting waiting on me...I guess I'm pretty slow at walking for them to be waiting like that. We were having a meeting when Rias told me I had to do flyer duty because it's a devil's job.

After she told me how to do it I looked over at Akeno and said happily "hey Akeno, you down for a spar?"

she seems strong so I'm super eager to fight her. She giggles creepily and says" Okay I guess I could spar quickly"

YES, I'm all fired up now!

We go outside, and Rias puts a barrier up so nobody can see us. I get in my kame stance and channel a river of fire and ignite my hands, I see Akeno smile and change into some weird Japanese shine outfit, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining because she looks beautiful in it. But shouldn't that be hard to fight in... like-

"Jamal the match started!" I hear Kiba say to kick me out of my thoughts.

In a flash I see lighting come down to strike me, I dodge and start to run towards her. I pull out Draig... I should ask him what the real name is of this thing is, but I digress. I hear a loud

"BOOST"

I feel my power arise 2x, it's a big difference to me since 2x is making me impossible to beat!

I power up and open my hand and scream!

"Red dragon claw"

Damnit I miss...damnit. She gathers lightning in her hand and shoots it at me...it feels like my whole body is numb...ouch!

I hit the ground after the shock, but I get up rather quickly... I guess being a Saiyan has its perks. I start to sprint to Akeno, while I'm running I'm dodging VERY large lightning strikes!

Once I get close I boost my power with Draig and ignite my hands with flames and punch her through 5 trees! She gets up shakily and looks at me...Dang, I thought she was out cold... but she does have a lot of scratches, so my attack worked in a way!

She looks at me and I see the clouds darken to almost black inside of the barrier and a huge bolt of lightning strikes down where I WAS standing because I started to run, I dodged all her lightning strikes and I'm about to attack her again.

But suddenly she smiles and says strongly "got you"

I feel a huge Electric shock go into my stomach and I go flying into the air.

I hear Akeno shout "Electric wall!"

quickly I look behind and see a huge electric wall...crap if I hit that wall I'm done for. Right before impact I try my hardest to fly with my devil wings, but I can't seem to use my devil's wings to fly, I guess it's because my demonic energy isn't strong enough. I brace for Impact, but I feel something sprout from my butt and I feel it swinging around rapidly, I look back and see a brown monkey tail!

I fly slowly down to the ground, I look around and see Koneko looking at me with fear in her eyes, I see Kiba smiling like usual... kinda creepy, and I see Rias looking shocked and confused at my monkey tail.

I look at Draig or my gauntlet and ask him "So I'm guessing my Saiyan blood gives me a monkey tail?"

I see the gauntlet light up and hear him say in a very proud voice in my head "Yes your tail must've been cut off when you were found by your mother, but it has grown back in the sense of danger! You've also had a big power spike in your physical strength and also your Ki which you have yet to unlock. Try to power up and see if you can unlock your Ki"

I decide to try and unlock my ki, so tense up and start to scream loud... if you don't know what it sounds like, it sounds like.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I then feel a huge aura surround me, so I stop screaming and look at Akeno.

Akeno says shakily but confident "you have an insane aura...if I don't be careful I could kick the bucket...fu fu fu."

Hahaha, I guess this Saiyan power is super strong cause everyone is looking at me like I'm a monster. I charge up my white aura to the point there are sparks all around me! I look over at Akeno who looks worried but stares sternly at me.

She then says in an astonished tone "your power is at a whole different level compared to the start of the fight Jamal... but doesn't mean I'll back down!"

What a girl, she's not afraid after my huge power boost... she earns all my respect, honestly.

But it's still a fight so I look at her sternly and say "I appreciate the respect to my power-up Akeno, and out of respect for you I'll go full power and won't hold back! So, let's make the most of round 2 okay?"

I get in my kame stance I learned from my father and ignite my fist again with dragon slayer magic. Now is when the real start fights!

_**Yo, another chapter. I added more words and made it flow more easily I think. And Jamal is an OC most definitely, my name isn't anywhere near Jamal swift, he's based on my personality a bit but he's not a rude guy, once I get deeper into the story you'll see how caring he gets you know... but don't forget he's still a Saiyan! I also based him off Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. He will kill someone and be ruthless at times like Vegeta but also caring and kind but always wanting to fight like Goku, and is super smart in fights and book smart also! But that's all, Till next time y'all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dragon slayer Jamal and Saving a beautiful nun!

Jamal POV

"HAAAAAAAA"

Now with this insane new power up I feel stronger than anyone I've ever met, even my father!

I look at Kiba and shout "Aye Kiba how do I measure up to everyone right now?"

He looks at me, smiles and shouts back "you're the strongest here by a large margin!"

Ah so I was right... well back to this fight. I stare over to Akeno and she screams and charges a bolt of lightning and fires it right at me. BOOM it hits me head on, now don't get me wrong, it hurt but since I have this tail now my power has gone up a bunch.

Once the dust clears you can clearly see me with torn up clothes but with no scratches...okay but seriously I shouldn't have gotten this strong right?

So, I ask Draig "Aye Draig what's my blood ratio of all my races."

He answers with a loud form of speech, call down bro! I'm right here...oh I'm stupid he's talking to everyone here "**Before the tail you had 50% Saiyan, 45% devil and roughly 5% dragon. But since the tail you've grown recently your biology has changed to 70% Saiyan,10% devil and 20% dragon**!"

So, it seems my body has taken on the much more beastly blood.

I look over at rias and say, "Rias can I still use my devil abilities even with this low of devil blood?"

She looks a little distraught, but she smiles and says "yes Jamal you should be able to use them the same as before!"

Sweet, I'm a Saiyan dragon! I decide its time I end this, don't want to drag this on forever you know. So, I rush towards Akeno and she creates an electric fist and we collide fist.

I shout "**ROCK!**"

Then I use my other hand to jab both her eyes with my index finger and middle finger, which have fire ignited on them.

I scream "**SCISSORS!**"

Then I spread my fingers apart and build up fire and ki in my hand.

I scream "**PAPER!**"

I strike her right in the face and she soar up in the air, I jump up and concentrate the ki and fire in my body and scream.

"**RED DRAGON NAIL GUN**"

A green blast of ki with fire surrounding it flies down and hits Akeno head on... ouch!

There's a loud crash, once the dust settles I see Akeno on the ground unconscious, with her clothes burned up and the area all around her destroyed. I guess I do more damage than I thought. I see everyone run over to her and I see rias examine her body. I'm so worried that I killed her.

I stutter out "Ri-Rias is she alright?"

Rias calm down, smiles, looks at me and says calmly" yes she should be fine... you took her down easily after your tail came Jamal... it seems your power is truly greater than mine already."

Well What can I say, I'm a Saiyan!

She says as she grabs my tail and strokes it she then lightly tugs it... and OUCH that hurt and took all my power. I think Rias noticed because she lets go. She then apologizes quickly saying "Jamal I'm super sorry!"

She quickly let's go, I get my energy back, smile and say "your fine, but I guess I do have to train my tail now among other things."

I pick up Akeno and the barrier drops as we head inside of the old school building. I drop her in a bed on the 2nd floor and return the 3rd floor with everyone else. Everyone was just talking while I was in my mind working on a technique Draig told me I should learn. I was sitting on a mountain with the sea around it, Draig told me it will make it easier to learn.

I sit down, look at the giant red dragon sitting right next to me and ask "so what's this move I have to learn?"

Draig looks at me and says "**it's actually more to sense the KI in a person, also if you want tonight I can get techniques from other Saiyan's and see if you can learn them?**"

Thank kami for Draig because without him I'd be lost as crap.

I smile and say "that would be great Draig thanks. SO, tell me how to learn this move or technique or whatever it is!"

Draig looks back at the sea and says "**calm down and concentrate partner, that's the only way you'll achieve this technique**"

So I calm my head and think of easy smooth thoughts, like hanging with my mom, helping at the dog daycare... might be out of nowhere, but I love dogs! Suddenly I start to feel an insane feeling and look to Draig and its coming from him.

He must've noticed my scared look because he says this "**seems like you sense my power... quite big I presume?**"

Quite big my ass, it's monstrous... I can't even compare. But nonetheless I can now sense energy... I must've been in there along time because when I came to the outside world only Rias was there in the room.

I look over at her and say "sorry I was in there so long Rias... I just learned how to sense energy, so I guess it's a win right?"

Speaking of energy I sense rias and she's definitely strong but not as much as me.

She smiles and says, "your fine Jamal, its only 7. Can you stay a little longer Jamal?"

Oh yeah, I'm good, I can stay a bit longer.

I look at her and say "yeah Rias I'm good... any reason your arms are wrapped around me rias?"

As I just said she came behind me and wrapped her arms around me...she smells like roses and her skin is so soft and smooth.

She kisses my cheek and says calmly "Jamal I expect big things from you, especially after beating my strongest peerage member like that...I want you to be the strongest red dragon the world has ever seen, okay Jamal?"

I've always wanted to prove to the world that I'm the strongest fighter so no doubt I'll be the strongest, my dad will be proud when he sees my power by the end of my journey. I grab Rias hand and gently squeeze it to show I hear her loud and clear.

I look up to her and say in a quiet calm voice "Of course Rias, I'll be the strongest red dragon the world will ever see, you hear me world!"

I know it sounds like something a typical anime hero would say but Rias is a great woman for reviving me and saving my life when I was down. I'll do anything to protect her soul, as long as I'm standing I'll protect her.

I stay in the ORC till 8:30 with Rias sitting close, she said she wanted to hear a bit about my alien race... the Saiyan's! Last night while I was practicing the fire in my mindset Draig told me the whole story about the Saiyan race.

I like the dashing rouge Bardock and how he risked his life just to try to save his race... sadly it was all for nothing. I told Rias all about how me and some other Saiyan's are the last few left and are are all spread around the universe.

She then thought of something when I was telling her my biology.

She said "WAIT, since your more dragon than devil now, your wings are most likely dragon wings... I would suggest testing it out Jamal...now back to telling me about how this Broly fellow was the strongest born Saiyan!" she says while giving me a big smile.

After I told her about the Saiyan's I decided it was time for me to head home. Me and rias say our good byes and she uses a magic circle to leave... I've got to figure out that cause I'm sick of walking home. Oh yeah, my wings, I spread them wide and I see red scaly wings, the have some red spikes on them and are 17 feet long! I take off in the air and I see the towns beautiful lights, I am so mesmerized by the lights that I don't see the tower and I crash right into it... OUCH!

I look up and see a beautiful blond in a nun's attire and speaking Italian to some guy at a fast food place in the tower. When she notices a massive hole in the walls and me laying there with a massive gash on my arm she gasp and runs over to me.

She looks at me and says "oh mio dio stai bene?!"

Rias told me abilities the devils have and knowing all languages is one of them luckily.

She actually said, "oh my god are you okay?!"

she runs over to me and starts to glow bright green and puts her hands on my gash and it closes up!

Okay this cute blond definitely has a super powerful sacred gear... but there's something else, I feel safe around her. Like it calmed me down and gave me the sense that I'm in good hands ya know?

So, I ask Draig in my head "Hey Draig I don't know why but she gives me the calmest feeling? Is this love at first sight or am I just a freak?"

I hear Draig laugh and he says happily "**Ah so she is a dragon tamer... they are rare breed of humans who can tame dragons and make packs with the dragons. Seems she's caught your attention huh?**"

Hell yeah she caught my attention! She has a sacred gear, beautiful, blonde, kind, and a dragon tamer! That's my perfect combo ya know! I get up and smile and thank her with a big toothy grin, she smiles.

I ask her "hey since you healed my gash let me take you to dinner beautiful"

She gets bright red and stammers "I-I wouldn't want to bother to you but if you insist, but please make it cheap... I don't want to make you pay too much."

Dude she's too nice. So after the little exchange we leave the tower which actually turned out be right next to the airport and she was checking herself into japan from Italy and her name is Asia Argento.

Sadly I took her to the opposite of what she wanted, the dreaded expensive restaurant! I told her to get whatever she wants, and she got a big steak with a baked potato. I ordered a spaghetti with meatballs, I ordered 8 of them.

While I was chowing down she was just staring at me like I'm crazy... being a Saiyan lets me eat literally everything but sadly I'm always hungry.

While I was chewing my 6th plate of spaghetti I asked Asia "so why are you here in japan?"

Well actually it sounded more like "swo whry arn yuh bere im jaman?"

Asia looks at me and says in a stern voice with a smile"no talking with food in your mouth Jamal, okay?"

I swallow the food in my mouth and I say clearly "so Asia why are you in japan?"

She gets a sad look on her face and says, "do you remember the power I used to heal you?"

Oh yeah, she has the sacred gear!

I get curious, lift my eyebrow and say, "yeah the sacred gear, what about it?"

She smiles, looks down and says "yes it's called twilight healing. It can heal the wounds of anyone...no matter how deep or bad. It's a gift from god...yes truly a gift."

Mm I wanted to know about why she's here not about her sacred gear, but whatever.

So, I ask her with a serious look "so I'm guessing the church sent you here to heal the injured priest and junk, right?"

She loses her smile and says quietly "I was kicked out because I healed a devil..."

what the hell kind of church is this! so I get up and pay at the counter and we leave.

While we are walking I ask her does she have anywhere to stay and she says " I'm going stay to stay at the church...oh i forgot my bag at the airport, can you help me go get them please?"

Oh jeez, I guess I will help her.

After I help her get her bags she asks me to take her to the church, but I don't want her to go because I have a bad feeling. So, I give her some money and have her stay at a hotel for at least 2 days. I say my goodbyes and head on home... it's kind of late so I make it quick as I head home. I do my usual stuff like shower and eat...again. And I head to bed, once I'm in bed I head to my mindscape and I see a rocky terrain (AN: when Vegeta fought Goku) it's time to get to get this work in!

I get there, and I see the big lizard Draig sleeping, I decided to be a douchnozle and gather some regular fire and blast it. It hits him head on and there's a smoke cloud in the air, I gather some air and blow it out and it pushes it away.

I see Draig sitting there staring at me with a cocky smile, he then says, "**my best used attacks are fire, I'm keen to fire so I don't get affected by it**."

Dude exactly like Natsu, I have got to learn how to be fire resistant like that...maybe I can eat fire too!

So, I ask Draig can I eat fire and use it to restore my fire magic and he smiles and says "**Ah smart idea partner, I think you have enough dragon blood to be able to do that... hmm the problem is figuring out how to get the fire resistant body**"

hmmm guess this is going to be a fiery night huh? So Draig sends fires a giant fire ball at me and I increase my ki and bring my boosted gear out.

It hits me head on and I feel pain but not a lot. Draig looks at me and says "**hmmm seems like you will need more than just training to increase the dragon abilities the boosted gear gives the human...I think you should give me a sacrifice to maximize the dragon blood**."

Oh? A sacrifice might work...I ask Draig with curiosity in my voice" I'm guessing this would make me even more dragon right Draig?"

The big lizard looks at me and says sounding a bit uncertain "**the change would make your dragon blood stronger but it wouldn't increase the amount... your dragon blood now is quite weak... if you give me a body part your flames will become way stronger and you might develop scales, and as you wanted, the ability to eat and resists any type of fire...I think**."

Draig buddy, "I think" isn't the words I don't want to hear. But I have enough trust in my partner, so I'll do it, but first I think I should ask Draig a quick question!

So, I ask Draig a quick question "Hey Draig could you look into the Saiyan abilities and help me learn a helpful move?"

he looks at me and smiles confidently, and says "**ah yes give me a second"**

So, it took him a few minutes and he came back with a giant smirk and says "**you ready to soar young hatchling?**"

What you talm bout! Is what I would say if I was in New York still. But...he means to fly right?

I can already fly though, okay Draig what the hell.

Draig noticed I'm confused and says "**partner, not with your wings...with your ki. Your wings take energy from you but if you have good control over your ki you will be able to fly with no restraint!"**

oh snap sign me up now! So, since I can already control my KI all I had to do was put it under you and Draig heard a whoosh and I was in the air flying around! This is way better and faster than flying with those big bulky wings.

I should land because I need to think of another move because I only have a couple moves.

I ask Draig what moves he found and he says "**mmm oh here's a powerful one... it's called the Galick Gun!**"

The garlic gun? Weird name but if its powerful I'll definitely use it. Draig somehow has a video of the spikey short haired Saiyan firing it powering it up and firing it... hm let's see if I can do this. I power up into my silver aura and I go until sparks start to pop all round me!

I fly up into the air and start to charge my hands in the same way the Saiyan did it and I scream.

"**GALICK GUN**"

At first it came out strong, but right after the strong start it ended really bad...so bad it almost hit Draig! Sorry partner, guess I going to try that move another day huh?

I fly down and look at Draig and mutter "sorry Draig, didn't mean to lose control..."

The red dragon just scoffs and looks away into the blue sky, wait... is he...he is... he's pouting! I have a tsundere dragon dude, what the heck. But I digress, I think it's time I sacrifice a part of my body to Draig... the question is what body part.

Ah I got it! I look up to Draig and shout happily "Hey Draig buddy, I'm ready to sacrifice a part of me to you!"

Draig looks back at me and says "**okay what body part partner?**"

Oh man, he's going to get shocked by this one...hehe.

I look up at the big lizard and say "I want to sacrifice my lungs and both my arms!"

**Next morning**

Hey, you ever had a blackout, like one so sudden when you wake up you're at a loss for words. I might have been in my mindscape, but the blackout was still super strong.

I woke up on Saturday (no school whooo!) feeling tired and groggy.

Sadly the first thing I hear is Draig talking in my head by the words of "**so you have woken up**"

Well no dip Draig, so what's up?

Draig says very happily "**The transformation was a success. Your dragon blood is much denser now, before you had some of the weakest dragon blood I've ever seen but now it's extremely dense despite the fact it's the same percent! Your lungs have become dragon lungs with the ability to eat any fire like you wanted, and your skin has become much more like mine... Fire resistant! also Partner, I suggest you go train and test the waters of your new lungs and dragon skin.**"

Freaking heck yes dude, I'm a official dragon slayer! Seems like this was wayyy easier than it should've been. Well what ever I got it so I won't complain!

Training time! When I moved to kuoh a month ago I had to find a place to train my body. I found a perfect clearing in the woods I can use all day! I head there every day but these last few days have been very um...abnormal. I do all my morning stuff and head out with my GI on which consist of black combat shoes with yellow cloth around the end of my black pants, black undershirt with sleeves halfway down my arms, and a dark green small robe over the undershirt!

Finally I have black wrist bands, a black cloth wrapped around my waist to keep the robe on, and a white scarf like fabric my mom said would give me strength...cheesy but I believe my mom (AN: the picture of the story and my profile pic is what Jamal looks like in the GI) Almost forgot the martial arts symbol my dad had created... planted right on my right peck!

So, I go to my usual spot by flying with my KI and decide to start my warm up which is, 1000 pushups, 1500 sit-ups, and 1000 pullups with 12 45's pound weights on my back. Once I finish that I shadow spar and practice my dragon slayer abilities (which are totally sick!) And I added a new segment of my training to my regiment! KI control, I got to get perfect control if I want to be able to protect the people I love!

I started around 8:40 in the morning and I finished around 12:45, long workout I know. I decide I want to go check on Asia, so I try to sense her power... oh she's over by the park. Well let's make record time over there flying! I take off and crash down in a time of 1 minute and 43 seconds... oh and I landed in a alley so nobody will see me. I power down and I walk over to where I sense her, and I see her asking people for directions for the church...guess she doesn't want to use the rest of my money.

I walk up behind her a tap her shoulder, she screams and hugs me. Guess she's prone to being scared easily... good information. She's holding on so long as I start to get nasty thoughts.

Thank god she lets go, she then says happily "Jamal! It's so good to see you again...I thought I would never see you again...""

Aww she must've not had many friends...I will definitely be her friend! So, I decided to take her out to eat at this burger stop I found a week ago.

I ordered 6 bacon burgers with 5 sweet teas, and she ordered a small burger with only meat and cheese.

She looks at me chowing down, she stares at me and stutters out "how do I eat this Jamal?"

Oh yeah, she's from Italy so I don't think they have much of these.

So, I say "jnust bmit imco it"

Asia looks at me and gets on a motherly look and says, "Jamal remember what I told you?"

Yeah yeah, no talking with food in my mouth, and all that proper stuff.

I swallow my food and clearly say "just bite into it Asia"

Asia stares at the burger like it's a damn alien. Slowly she takes a small bite out of it.

Her face lights up and she says a little over excitedly "I see why you eat these so fast Jamal they are quite good!"

yes, I flipping knew she would like it! They don't call me Jamal the all knowing god for no reason...okay they don't call me that but still. I know what people like and don't like!

So, I decided to take her to the arcade and go to a football game. So, we went to the arcade and I won her a big giant teddy bear. After we played laser tag and she is surprisingly good, so good that she got 6 people out and that made the duo of dragon and dragon tamer win easily, I think this will be the duo of a lifetime!

Asia and I leave the arcade around 3 PM and head to a big time NFL football, first game to be played in japan in like 30 years! The 49ers were playing against the patriots! It was super loud, and the stadium was split with the right side being red gold and the other red blue for the patriots. It came down to the wire and the 49ers threw a long ball to Marquise Goodwin for 63 yards for the touchdown!

I'm a 49ers fan so I had on red and I made Asia wear a gold shirt. The game lasted for about 3 hours so when we left the stadium it was like 6:20. She was beaming with a big smile and walking quite close to me. We turn the corner of the sidewalk and I get a thought in my head.

I don't want her to go to the church, I'm going to bring her home because I'll be damned if I have some priest freaks take her away! Right as I was about to tell her about my idea, I sense a below ki energy in front of me. And the person I wanted to see the least shows up, Raynare!

She looks at Asia and then looks at me with a look of anger and spits out "You must've been revived by the devils...nonetheless it's time to go Asia. We have been looking for you for 2 days, you want to get rid of the sacred gear right?!"

ahhh so that's what's going on they must want her for the sacred gear! Raynare must've put up a barrier too, no way she was gonna let normal humans hear this.

Well not going to happen Witch. I call her a witch cause when she changes here...umm attire she looks like a with with those long nails and sharp teeth.

I say in a cocky manner to her "If you want her you got to beat me!"

she tenses up and forms a spear of light and throws it at me...last time I saw her use this it was wayyy quicker! Seems like my eyes are stronger since the tail and stronger dragon blood.

I punch the light spear and it shatters, I form a KI shield around Asia and I must be faster than I thought because I got there so quick nobody saw me! I ram my fist into her stomach, and on impact you could see the shock wave all around us from my punch.

She falls to the ground and starts to cough up blood... maybe I hit her to hard, it was only 60% of my full power. She then slowly gets up and I sense her power build up suddenly I see the 2nd mistake of this fight, she decides to bring fire into the fight.

And not just lame regular fire, fire that is infused with holy light. No idea how she got holy fire but I'm going to eat it and absorb the light! She's going to use this on me because of me being a devil.

Hm hey Draig question.

Draig answers with curiosity in his voice "**yes partner?**"

You think holy fire can hurt me and do you think I can eat it?

Draig says strongly in my head "**the holy fire might sting until you gain more control over your new dragon skin, but you should definitely be able to eat it...your lucky you're not much devil anymore because this would be a way scarier situation partner!**"

Okay good so I get to test out my new dragon skin against a real opponent.

She throws the fire at me and it hits me head on, but I hardly feel any pain...I feel a sting from the light but not the fire at all. She starts to laugh easily, and I see Asia break into tears, can't have her crying for too, long right? I start to eat the fire and it stings a bit, but it tastes pretty good to be honest. Kind of like spicy chicken wings ya know? I ate all the fire and I must've had my clothes rip because I look back at Asia to give her a thumb up and she's as red as a tomato.

OH, that's why, my shirt is torn off, completely off. Guess I got to find a way to coat my clothes with dragon scales huh? I look back at the witch and she look like she just saw a ghost because she was shell shocked. I ignite my hands with fire and hit her in the gut, then I start a barrage of punches and kicks with fire. After I scream.

"**RED DRAGON ROAR**"

I think I got her! The smoke clears, and she is barely awake, by the looks of it she has burn marks all over her once pale white skin. I slowly walk over to her, now in this situation I don't know if I should kill her or give her mercy again.

Just as I was thinking I see the one person I didn't want to see in this situation... Rias freaking Gremory!

Rias looks at me then looks at Asia then ask curiously "any reason why a blond female is with you?"

oh crap should I tell her... yeah might as well.

So, I look at Rias and say "I met her last night and took her to dinner, and I saw her again today, so I took her to the arcade and a football game. And SHE is now trying to take her away"

I say all that, then I see rias walk over to Raynare and smile evilly and say" It's so nice to meet you Raynare, it's a shame we couldn't talk anymore but it seems you have chosen the route of trying to kill my servant again. So, this is goodbye"

Dude Rias is cold hearted. Right after she said that she destroys her... well at least I didn't have to!

Rias then walks up to me and says "You did the right thing Jamal...now release her from the shield"

So I let Asia out of the shied, Rias walks over there to Asia and says, "Young lady we are devils and I sense you have a powerful sacred gear, I would be delighted if you would join my peerage."

Straight to the point just how I like it. Oh, wait Asia is a nun she's going to get super pissed I have to tell rias.

So I shout "hey rias! She's a nun so I- "

Those are all words I could say before Asia cut me off by saying "will I be with Jamal?"

Rias smile and says in a motherly voice "yes you will, I promise."

Then I see Asia smile and look down, she then stutters out "If I have to give up my life as a nun to be with Jamal I will, he showed me more love than I've ever had! So yes, make me a part of your peerage!"

Oh jeez, guess really wasn't expecting that! Guess I made a big impact on her life. They gotta put me in one of those TV shows that talk about how people helped turn other people's lives around(I know it was a bad explanation).

So, Asia gets all her stuff from the hotel and we bring it to the ORC. We leave her stuff there and tell everyone to go to the ORC to tell them the good news! Everyone shows up (Kiba, Akeno, Koneko) and rias tells them about Asia and announces that she's our new bishop. Akeno gives her a big huge, Koneko offers her a bag of chips, and Kiba waves in acknowledgment.

We stay in there for 1 hour getting to know Asia and they found out that she was a nun and stuff.

Then Rias says " okay it is time to transform her into a devil..."

We turn the lights off and light 4 candles around the room, and Asia lays on her back with her hands on her chest. Rias says she needs total silence, so we are super quiet.

Rias ask Asia "Asia Agento you will be reborn as a reincarnated devil, do you accept the Gremory family as your new family and the I as your new master?"

Asia keeps her eyes closed and says, "Yes I do!"

Rias then places the evil piece on her chest and says, "Rejoice as your life as a Gremory devil starts now!"

It's official the twilight healer Asia Argento is a Bishop in the Gremory group! So we all go home, but we decide to have Asia stay in the ORC with a magical barrier and a KI barrier all around it.

I head on home around 8:10 and Eat and shower. My mom comes home around 9:10 with a box in her hand, I ask her what's in the box and she open it and shows me... now my mom's not usually an animal person but I guess she in now cause I saw a cute puppy in the box. She explains that the box was on the side of the road when she was driving home from work. The puppy looked like a mut or a mixed breed.

I ask my mom what breed, and she says "I think it's a husky and a golden retriever mix, I saw it on the side of the road and I couldn't just leave it there. So, meet your new puppy Jamal!"

Well I guess it's cute puppy, it's right eye is hazel, and its left eye was light blue. Its fur was dark gold but at the stomach area it became whiter. Guess I'll go give it a bath and give it the rest of the left overs, I was trying to save those dang it.

I figure out it's a girl and is about 10 weeks old. She must seem to like me already because she's sleeping right on my chest. OH! She needs a name...so many names in my head but one to choose. Wait I think I got it... Lucy, Lucy Swift! It took a lot of thinking, but I really like the name Lucy, so I had to choose it ya know? So, with Lucy close by (she's super cute so I can't help but cuddle up with her) and Asia safe and apart of the Gremory group, I say I've had a great day!

I wake up in a grassy field and it's all dark out. I see Draig sitting on the side of the field looking at me with a stern look.

He says "a Saiyan's tail is used to make them transform into a great ape. It increases your full base power by 10x... I think if you get that under control you would be a force to be reckon with partner. So, look at the full moon partner but do not worry, I will knock you out if you go berserk."

Well since Draig wants me to I should. I look up at the full moon and I suddenly feel something snap. All I could do was stare as I lose control, and my consciousness and transform into the great ape.

**_Hey y'all, I'm here with chapter 4 of this story! I think the flow of the story is good and stuff. It was 8 pages of writing and 5564 words, I guess I got what I wanted with more words right? So I never liked how Asia was introduced into the story so I decided to make it way shorter and since he's a saiyan he can easily beat the crap out of Raynare and protect Asia. And since he showed so much compassion to Asia she likes Jamal enough to join the peerage right away. And I have a big plan with Lucy so definitely wait for that! Also the idea of a saiyan dragon slayer is super cool to me so I had to implement it i here also. So I guess it's Dragon ball z X highschool dxd X fairy tail technically right?! Definitely give me your opinions on this chapter. Well till next time y'all!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Great ape Jamal and perverted master Toshi

**Jamal POV**

Waking up with a massive headache has to be the most annoying thing… It seems to be a trend in my life now. All I remember staring at the moon and suddenly feeling a snap, but that's about it, to be honest.

I forgot that I have a massive dragon in my left hand that knows all the knowledge I can ever want. Guess I got to ask the big lizard huh?

Hey Draig, what happened to me last night? Did I go crazy and destroy everything?

**"Ah you have woken up, well you went berserk and I had a tough time bringing you down. But once I hit you in the nose it was easier bringing you down. But I think I have a solution to your problem partner."** Draig responds

Oh really…if it has to do anything with my tail leave it out, I just started training it a yesterday (it's Sunday) but besides that, I think I'm ready for anything Draig buddy! I hope it works because a 10x multiplier would make me unstoppable. Especially against a slow opponent like Raynare was. But maybe I should think of another form I can have but not be as big...

**"If you bring a person into your bed while you are in your mindset and they touch you, they will be transported there also. Try to bring the dragon tamer into your mindset partner… she might be able to calm you down." ** Draig says loudly. Well, I guess it's a good try, she is a dragon tamer. And I'm a dragon so it should work some kind of way ya know.

After my talk with Draig, I decide to check on Asia and take her around the town. I eat, wash my face, I get my GI on, grab Lucy and fly off at dashing speeds. I land in front of the old school building with a hard thud! I walk into the 2nd floor slowly and look around to check if anyone had shown up. I know for sure she was alone, so I scream "ASIA, It's me, Jamal!" Suddenly I hear a bunch of tumbling and I see her coming downstairs in a pair of skinny blue jeans, and a medium white t-shirt… Those jeans fit her quite well, to be honest.

She dusts herself off and runs towards me but stops suddenly. She stares at my arms, which by my arms I mean Lucy and screams…OUCH! Being a dragon and Saiyan has plenty of quirks! But when she screams it made my ears feel like they were going to fall off…Super hearing can be useful but also a curse!

She runs up to me and inspects Lucy. Lucy looks at Asia like she's crazy, honestly, it looks like she is by the way she is looking at Lucy. Asia then asks in a quiet happy voice "where'd you get the puppy, Jamal? It's super cute!" ah so she likes Lucy by the looks of it. So, I let Lucy down and Lucy runs around the room smelling things and licking the floor oddly enough. Asia is just staring at Lucy in wonder. Then she looks up to me with a pleading look... guess she wants to pet Lucy.

"Go ahead Asia, you can pet Lucy" Asia runs to Lucy and sits down next to her and starts to pet her softly. We stay in the ORC talking about Lucy and feeding her. After about 30 mins I ask Asia a question "Hey Asia…um you want to come with me to training?" she smiles brightly and nods her head. We leave there and since my training spot is close we head straight there. Right, when we got there I took Lucy home and came back to the spot.

I get to my usual warm-up (AN: chapter 3 has the details) after I decide to change it up. I charge up a Galick gun and fire it 10 times. I still can't seem to get the move down, after I shoot it I can't control the energy, no matter how hard I try. After the change-up, I go back to my normal training.

Practicing dragon slayer magic and KI. I practice my holy fire… but I decided to test a technique that could kill a dragon that is also a devil ( if that's a thing).

I coat my body in holy fire and start to tap into the dragon slayer fire… at first, they would not join. Seems like they hated each other by the way they were reacting. but slowly and surely the hotter I got the more they joined. I give one last scream and BOOM, there's a large fiery explosion in the barrier! I hope Asia is okay… but looks like I've combined the 2 powers! Dragonslayer magic and holy fire…if there's a devil that's also a dragon, I wish him luck against me! Once the cloud of smoke clears I run over to Asia to check if she's okay…whew okay, she's perfectly clean and okay. Wouldn't want the dragon tamer hurt, right?

While I was training against a clone of my self who is completely made of flames. Asia starts to do some pushups. I look over and lose my concentration, and end up having the clone send me into a tree. I blow away the flames and walk over to Asia with my hands on my hips. She looks up and says.

"As it is right now...I'm the weakest in the group. If all I can do is heal and stay back during fights, what good am I. I have to get some kind of strength or I won't be able to do anything during fights."

"You have a good point"

With her only having healing ability and most likely being quite good at using her magic, she won't be able to do much. Especially with her not being able to heal energy.

Asia looks down and clenches her fist.

"Exactly, so I need to start training on my physical strength now. The magic ability can wait until I get stronger."

I crouch down and look into her emerald eyes and say.

"...Let me help you, Asia. Training alone is never fun. I'll teach you the same martial arts I was taught. I'll teach you the basics but the more extreme parts that I know will have to wait until you get your physical strength higher. We can work on the magic sometime later too"

"Oh thank you, Jamal!"

"Your welcome, so now what I need you to do is run 3 miles."

"Wait...we're starting today?!"

"Yes so get up and get the 3 miles done now!"

"Okay Okay, don't rush me!"

**_After Training_**

The training I go on to get a quick bite to eat and head home with Asia. She's never seen my home, so she is quite excited to see my house. We walk in and see Lucy sleep next to mom on the couch while my mother is watching TV. My mom had her hair down and had on some earings. This is the first time I've seen my mom let down her hair in years. She stopped doing it once my dad passed.

I walk in and introduce Asia to my mom, it seems like they hit it off right away. I tell her how she doesn't have a place to stay and mom quickly says that Asia could stay at our house. Asia gets a bright smile and says.

"Oh Ms. Swift your far too kind, but It would be a dream to live with Jamal and you!"

"You're so very welcome! I have a question though."

"What would that be ms. Swift?"

"Oh please Hunny, just call me mom now. But, how did you meet my son?"

"Oh...well Jamal saved me from a very bad fate God had planned for me. He came in and saved me from the fate I had and changed my life."

"Well, that certainly does sound like my son. He's always been one to come in and save anyone from trouble. I've told him to take on some kind of superhero role but he won't listen to me."

After this conversation, I go take a shower and make sure we have an empty room for Asia to put all her stuff in.

We eat dinner and decided just to take it easy the whole day. Come bedtime mom says Asia can stay the night. We all take our showers and get into the bed. I explain to Asia that I need her to sleep with me to help me with something when she hears that she turns bright red and stammers out "Ja-Jamal, I… if it's to help you I will do my best." I'm so sorry for this situation Asia, I'll make it up to you somehow!

Me and Asia hop in the bed and get close enough to touch. I close my eyes and there I am in an open field, with Asia right next to me. Upon entry, I hear Draig say "Greetings you two, it's good to finally meet the dragon tamer my partner is so fascinated with!" HEY Draig, stop reading my thoughts freak. Well, I tell Asia about the great ape and how she might be able to tame me, she looks at me with determination in her eyes and says, "Jamal I'll do anything to help you!" So, I nod my head and look at the moon. Quickly I feel my sanity leave me slowly…

**Asia POV**

Oh lord please save-OW...being a devil is harder than I thought, devils can't pray to the lord because of something with devils hating god and god-hating devils. Sadly, it seems like I cannot pray for Jamal, so I will have to snap him out of this anger faze with force and trying to get him to fight the urge of the monkey monster! I get my devil wings out and fly up to him as fast as I can.

I tried to say, "Jamal your too strong to let some monkey- AH!" The giant ape cut me off mid-sentence!

Then the giant ape swings his fist at me and I dodge swiftly, I look over at the ape and scream "would you hurt me Jamal?!" sadly I think that's a yes because he fires a large blast at me which Draig intercepts with his fire. Thank god for Draig because if he wasn't there that blast would've hurt! But Even if Jamal can't remember me… I won't stop trying!

I kept trying to get his attention, but he kept trying to kill me…I stay in the air but suddenly I see the ape grab a piece of the earth and chuck it at me. I dodge but he throws a punch which should've hit head-on, but he stops and looks at me… he stares into my soul and puts his arm down. Seems like Jamal remembers me!

I say, "Jamal it's me Asia, the one you saved. Please fight the urge of the monster!" after I say that he opens his mouth like he's going to speak but charges a blast and right before he shoots me with it Draig tackles him into the ground.

Draig says in a deep voice **"I appreciate the work young dragon tamer, it seems you caught his attention even if a split second…please do return another time, Dragon tamer!"** it seems Draig wants me to return and convince Jamal again… it might have been scary but If it is for Jamal it shall be done! It seems I am kicked out of Jamal's mind because I am sitting right next to him with Lucy right next to his sleep.

Jamal sleep so peacefully with his puppy…do not want to wake him up, now would I? I cuddle up close to Jamal and drift peacefully into sleep.

**Jamal POV**

I wake up alone in my bed with no Asia or Lucy… odd, I'll ask mom later. So I get my school uniform on and do all my morning duties. While I'm eating I ask mom "hey mom where is Asia?" mom explains to me that Asia had to go get her school uniform and get ready for her first day…oh yeah, it's her first day at school! Guess Rias must've set this occasion up, she got her enrolled quickly too. Guess Rias has way more power than I thought.

I head to school and sit down in my class. The class just started and the teacher smiles and says, "Class we have a new student, please greet her warmly!" Then Asia walks in with the school uniform on and looks at me and smiles and waves. I then feel a deadly Aura surround the room and I look around and notice the boys all staring at me with killing intent! HA, you guys just made because she doesn't want y'all fools!

So Asia introduces herself and sits down and just like that class starts. Right after class Asia is bombarded with questions about where she is from and who she likes and stuff She answers all, but she keeps glancing at me after every question. That was the best part of the day sadly… besides training with Kiba, who is super damn fast. He's really hard to keep up with so its good training to have me keep up with his quick sword movements! I head home, take shower, eat, then sleep with Asia so I can get the great ape under control. I think this day was extra lame… I hope my whole week won't be this boring…

_**1 WEEK LATER **(Sunday night of the same week)_

I jinxed myself because This week was absolute freaking garbage, nothing fun happened, just training, school and getting my great ape form under wraps which I've been told isn't even close. The best part of the weeks was having Asia move in and training with Kiba.

OH! My mother received a call from my father's old master, who created the Kame style in which I and my father have mastered. He called to tell me that it's time I come to the island to get training like my dad did at the same age.

I told him I'll give him a call when I can't get any more challenges from this town. He said okay but make it quick because this offer won't stay forever. I talked to Rias about this offer and she says I should go and make the most out of this training… but she says don't be gone too long.

So everyone has permitted me to go on this training trip to master Toshi island… I just need something to make me feel like I don't get a challenge anymore…now, what would that be?

_**1 WEEK LATER (Sunday afternoon on the next week)**_

**Jamal POV**

I need to leave this town NOW. I love everyone in the ORC, especially Asia. I also love Lucy, and I love my mom, but this town has 0 challenges for a Saiyan like me. My lust for battle has risen to a level that needs to be tamed…it got so bad I challenged Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba to a fight at the same time, and WON. After the fight, I still wasn't satisfied so I went to a dojo and challenged everyone to a 60 v 1 match! I beat them in 8 minutes. That calmed the desire to fight a bit, but I was still eager to fight strong opponents.

Right now, I am flying through the air heading to master Toshi's island…quite a far fly. I fly for about 2 hours then I finally see the island up in the distance! I make an abrupt stop on the sand and almost crash into the house. I catch myself and dust myself off before I walk in, okay I think I'm ready. I walk in the house and see Master watching some girls work out and he's sitting there staring at the screen. I say "Master Toshi, it's me Jamal!" he waves backward and says "I'll be with you in one-minute Jamal! Go eat some food or something." He just gave me the wrong offer…hehehe.

I head to the kitchen and see he has leftover meals and juice. Dad told me one time that push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice will get me as strong as him! So I start chowing down on his food and drinking his juice. Master Toshi walks in the kitchen and his mouth hits the floor! He picks up his mouth and puts it back in place. He looks at me and says, "Where did you put all my food Jamal?!" sorry master but when you give me a full range on food, it's going to be gone quite quickly.

"Sorry master, the flight her had my stomach empty… if you want I can throw it up?" I say with a bit of sadness in my voice.

Master then facepalms explains how that won't be necessary. He explains that training will start tomorrow morning, bright and early! I hope we do ki attacks and training with my fire because master Toshi knows how to control energy… I think. If he does my training will make my abilities rise dramatically!

So, we sat there just watching TV for about an hour…when I say TV I mean women doing various activities. Most of the women being almost naked and dancing, weird but if he's going to train me I won't complain. Suddenly we hear water being flapped around a bit too much, so we walk outside and see a boat with a bald kid that is about 5'5 with 6 small dots on his head rowing it.

He stops rowing and jumps out the boat then I feel it, I feel a holy aura and its coming from the guy in the air. He spreads his wings and flies to us and lands, he looks around then smiles very brightly. He looks at master Toshi and says "Master Toshi it is an honor to meet you, my name is Kenji. I have come to receive training from you master." Hmm, I didn't know you could get training for free.

"You must have some compensation for me training you Kenji." Ah had a feeling he would, master probably wants like 300 dollars. But then Kenji smiles, looks at the master then goes searching through his bag. He must have the money in the bag. Wait…Kenji pulls out a bunch of magazines and DVDs. OH, that's the payment to train, you must give him pornos and sexy magazines!

"Here you go master, I know your type. Young, hair down to the back, and thick like a bowl of oatmeal!" Kenji says confidently.

So, master has a taste like mine… that's some good taste in women master! Then master Toshi runs over to the bag and starts frantically looking through the magazines, he also starts drooling out the mouth…nasty. Kenji looks at me and gets an annoyed look on his face.

He says "I sense you are a devil…I hope you aren't here to harm master Toshi. Because if you are I will deal with you swiftly." Hmmm, he thinks he can beat me? He must be really strong, it's good that we are training together. I can't wait to see his power and gain a new training partner! But if he thinks I'm going to accept him trying to slay me he's dead wrong.

So I look over at him and laugh. Then I say "I might be a devil but there's 0 chance you can kill me! This training will show you the gap between us. But first is there a reason your bald?" He gets a stupid look on his face then frowns.

He then says "Don't you know?! All great martial artist has shaved their hair! Look at master Toshi, he's bald." Oh, I never actually knew that. Maybe I should shave my head... I might be even stronger!

Master Toshi looks over at us and says "Actually I'm naturally bald" Kenji gets a dumbfounded look on his face and looks away in defeat. Well, guess he was wrong…wait, didn't one punch man shave his head…questions for later. Master Toshi then stands up and grabs the pile of pornos and walks inside…guess we will follow him.

We watch TV for about 2 hours then the door swings open then I see a black-haired female with bags all in her hand. She looks over and smiles at us and says "I didn't know we had a guest! If I had known I would've cleaned the place a bit. Dinner will be ready in about 40 minutes by the way." After she left master told us he found her running from the cops and had more than 3 million on her. So, he took her in and decided to keep her safe, she pays him back by cooking and various things. But he also told us if she's ever going to sneeze…leave the area as fast as you can! OH, her name is **Lauren**.

We ate dinner in about 45 minutes after she came home. The food was chicken, Rice (a lot), shrimp, salmon, corn, and cabbage. It was quite good, so good that it was mostly eaten by me! They were too shocked watching me eat to eat themselves, so I ate in their place! After dinner, we all went to bed, and Kenji had to sleep in the same bed but it's whatever. Master told us to sleep well because tomorrows going to be rough he said.

I and Kenji I got up around 5 AM, the master was waiting outside for us. He told us that we will go to the mainland for each day of training. So I pick up master Toshi and fly off with Kenji in tow behind us. When we make it to the mainland master goes to talk to some store manager and comes back with 2 turtle shells. He makes us put them on, but the second we put them on we hit the floor. I look up and stutter out "Master Toshi, how much Is this!" Like jeez, man…this is super heavy.

Master gets a smirk on his face and says "Ah the shells, they are about 500 pounds." 500 POUNDS?

How the hell am I supposed to train in this? Master then makes us walk with him to this old man's house and picks up 2 milk crates. I think we drink this, but just to make sure I will ask the master. "Hey, master! Is this to drink?" I hope they are!

Master then smiles and says "HA no Jamal, these are for you to deliver! To the whole island actually" Master Toshi says in an oddly smug voice!

Me and Kenji I pick them up but stammer at the weight of the crate and the shells. I thought we would be training with ki and magic, not running through the island with milk!

At that moment there was only one thought in my head, A thought that made my whole-body shiver and run cold at the realization of this training…and the thought was.

What did I just get myself into!

**Ah hello, again guys! New chapter and more events. Master Toshi has come to train Jamal and the angle Kenji! This will put them through the wringer and make them truly think about how much they want to be warriors! Like always tell me if you see any problems and tell me if you like it! I tried to make the talking between people more smooth and easy to read, definitely tell me if it's easier to read! But as always I'll see you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Superhuman training! Master Toshi style!

**Jamal POV**

Ever thought training would be Running with milk crates? Yeah me neither. But I did… yeah not only running, but also zigzag, back peddling, frog hopping, and short sprints. We also delivered to more than 120 houses on the mainland! God that was awful… but that wasn't nothing compared to the next one we had to deal with.

He made me and Kenji strap up to a tree and hit 5 beehives and we had to try to fight them back! Now that was the most I've ever been stung! Even worse than the time I had been training and hit my opponent into a huge wasp nest, but those are stories for later. Now we are sitting on the ground trying to catch our breath and master Toshi comes over to us.

"Man you kids look beat up!" Master Toshi says in a joking voice

"Master…that was the worst…training I've done ever" Kenji says while breathing hard

"Haha, what makes you think we are done Kenji? It's only 1 Pm, we still got plenty of work to do!" Master Toshi says in an evil voice

Master Toshi must be evil, at this rate my heart will explode from the stings and the pin I have in my legs and arms! I look over at Master and give him the look of "what the fluff". He must've noticed because he starts to walk away and motions us to follow him. We walk over to this big lake… I hope we are taking a dip. That might calm down my bee stings!

"Okay youngins, I need you to strip down into your underwear," Master Toshi says in a kinda perverted voice while looking at us two

"Master…I didn't know you swing that way…I-I think I need an adult." Kenji says very worldly…to be honest I agree with him for once

"NO DAMNIT, I'm as straight as they come! I just need you to do it so we can get you to swim in the lake a bit easier!" Master Toshi says very loudly

So we take our clothes off and hop in the crystal clear lake. We float for about 2 minutes and then we start to swim slowly to the other side. Master smiles evilly from the corner of my eye and riles up the water with some chicken legs. That's quite an odd way to clean chicken? Or am I just weird for not doing that? But I digress.

"You boys better start swimming! There a couple of sharks in here, and they don't like people in the lake!" Master Toshi says very loudly

We look back and we see 3 sharks and 2 alligators swimming after us at the fastest pace they can go. And Kenji starts to speed up our process of swimming by 10 folds, but they still start to close in on us! We do 23 laps and I almost got a bit 7 times, and Kenji almost got a bit 11 times! After the 23 lap master says its time to hop out the pool, so we dash the side of the lake and swoosh! We made it by a couple of hairs.

We lay there for what seems like 1 hour but was 5 minutes. Master tells us that we were in the lake for more than 2 hours! So we head to masters cottage in the forest and we go to a field with 3 green hammocks. Master says the body needs rest after training hard like that so we all get 2 hours of sleep. After he told us that me and Kenji sleep the second we get into the hammock…

_**2 hours later**_

We wake up from the refreshing nap wondering what's our next part of our training. Master Toshi hops up and looks around, stretches and starts to walk off. Why does he always just walk off like that, like we need to know where we are going to train next! We just follow him to a small village about 10 minutes on foot.

We notice there's a lot of construction going on and new houses being built. Master then walks over to the manager looking person and starts to talk to him. With my overpowered hearing I heard the master say that 5 dollars an hour and we will work for 4 hours. They made a deal and master told us to get to work fast and don't slack off.

"Master can we use tools this time…my hands can't do any more moving." Kenji says in a defeated voice

"Mmmm I guess you can use tools…but only the basic ones ya hear?" Master says in a stern voice

So we get to work quickly. The other workers start to stop and look at me and Kenji like we are superhumans, which we are! We work fast enough and secure enough to make 2 houses in the 5 hours, made a road to go into the main highway, and planted 12 trees! By the time it ended master Toshi increased the pay for hour to 20, we were walking back to the cottage and master was counting 12 50 bills… I didn't know he made that much.

When we arrive at the cottage my dragon nose catches a super tasty smell. And Kenji and I sprint into the house very slowly, only because of the pain to our bodies. We get in and see a plethora of food and drinks. We sit down and start to chow down on the food faster than I've ever eaten before, and that's fast.

Master tells us we have beds set up for us in the room upstairs. So we thank Lauren for the food and walk upstairs. We take a shower and do our night time stuff, I decide to head to bed right after not watching any TV for once. I'm way too tired to watch tv or chill… I'll be sleep In a minute if I do that. Once I get in the bed I start thinking about how strong I'm going to get.

Then a question pops up in my head…since I'm a dragon, can I do dragon force like Natsu? I wonder what I would look like In a dragon force form…maybe some of my hair will red and dark red flames all around me ya know? I should try this with draig tonight. Let me head to my mindset…andddd about now!

**"Ah great to see you partner…I'm surprised you have the energy for this… so spit it out, why are you here?" **Draig ask me with curiosity

"Draig… the sacred gear responds to my feelings and desires, right? If so I have an idea for a new form of power!" I tell Draig seriously

**One month later**

It seems like I've gotten stronger… you might be wondering why I know this right? Well, I and Kenji have gotten so much stronger than we have to increase the amount of weight we have on our shells, how many bees, the number of sharks chasing us, and he added plowing to our training regimens, which is right after delivering milk.

The plowing of the fields would have killed my fingers and hands but since I'm part dragon, my hands didn't get to badly messed up…compared to Kenji whose hands looked like they had Been burnt away. I couldn't help but feel bad for his hands. He had trouble eating for a couple of days… it was kinda funny! I and Kenji have gotten quite close, to be honest with you…even if he's an angel. We get along really well and train even better together.

If there's ever a joint match with me and him fighting two other people, I wish them the best of luck. Because me and Kenji are training our asses off! We still have 3 months left of training, I already miss my friends and family, to be honest. But if this is what I have to go through to protect them I will keep it up!

**2 months later**

It's been 3 months since I started training with master Toshi. We haven't taken the shells off in those 3 months… if we had to change the weight a Kenji would just change the output on it. Which now is 1200 pounds. I still have the same Gi but we also put weights on our clothes and stuff. My wrist band and my green over shirt have over 500 pounds on them! My shoes have over 200 pounds and

Overall that would be 1900 pounds on me at all times. I've never been in so much pain in my life, to be honest with you, it's like every day I have more and more pain in my body. Training with Draig at night also makes me stronger with my Ki and Magic. But that puts a pain on my body also…it's killing me but if I can push through I'll be fine.

One day I and Kenji had to fly to Atlanta Georgia to fight some villains we find. We defeated 44 people who were breaking the law. some of them were even supernatural criminals. When I say wrong things I mean like killing and slaying their family. There was one person who gave us trouble and his name was "Jackulis" He gave me and Kenji some problems. Especially with his holy magic which is effective against me.

Kenji would deflect any holy magic coming towards me, and I would keep my distance and use long-range attacks.

We eventually got him down but right before we could destroy him we see a purple flash. Where the Purple flash was we now see a tall guy in a black suit…his power was high and ran shivers down my spine. He had black hair with Golden tips, with a short chin hair on his face. He spreads his wings wide and he had 12 jet-black wings.

"Good evening red dragon emperor and angel under the protection of God. I appreciate you taking down this rouge fallen of mine. He was causing quite the problem for us you know?" The fallen says

"Thank you, sir, but this is our prey and he has to die for his crimes. So move" Kenji says strongly

"Sadly I can't… you guys defeated One of my fallen angel leaders. You guys must have some sort of power I should be wary of. Ah, you must be in training, you have heavyweight all over both of your bodies. But never mind that, I have to take him and interrogate him for his treason against the Grigori. So please move." The fallen says sternly

We decide to move out the way…only because we don't want any trouble with us. We still have on the heavyweights and we are sore, plus this guy's power would give us a lot of trouble that we don't want! He goes and picks up the fallen angel's unconscious body and drags him to the middle of the room. He looks at us and smiles.

"Oh and I'm the fallen angel Governor-General…but just call me Azazel! So red dragon emperor and Angel of God…I bid you farewell. Wait, one more thing, Red dragon emperor…sorry for the trouble my under-men caused you and your friends. I now bid you two farewell!" The now named fallen angel "Azazel" flew off

After our encounter with the fallen angels, we decided to go to the master's cabin and get some rest. Master said it's time to add the final part of our training to our bodies. I hope it's not too hard, I don't know how much my little ole body can take man! We do all our normal nightly routines, we sadly now have to do 1000 push-ups, squats and sit-ups after every shower!

By the time we head outside for another day of training master Toshi already has all of our milk set up! We did our usual routine and after came to the spot where the beehives were. We waited for the master for about 20 minutes and suddenly he came with 2 wood bodies. They had features like and Kenji, the master then puts some magic in it, then the clone wooden things came to life and started to stretch. He told us to fight each other's clones. He said no magic or Ki…my fire would have burned this clone to a crisp!

So I look at Kenji's clone… how about I call him KC, yeah KC is good. So I look at KC up and down to square him up, suddenly he makes the first move and dashes towards me at lightning speeds! He decks me in the face and grabs my legs and throws me into the bees. I stand up and dash off towards KC and kick him in the stomach and that's when I started my barrage of punches and kicks. I hit him about 20 times but suddenly he grabs my hand which was going to his face and slams me to the ground and starts destroying my face and stomach.

I use my head and grab his hands and throw him and my self off the ground, KC flew into a tree…it's good that I got my footing back! Oddly these wooden clones seem way stronger than they should be. I look over at Kenji and see him getting wrecked by the clone of me. He gets one good punch in and slams it into the same tree my clone went into. Oh and I forgot to say that we still have all the weight on and they don't have any weight on. Master then starts to laugh frantically…I wonder about what?

"Hahaha It seems like you two have figured out that these clones are a lot stronger than you at your peak performance…you 2 will have to find a way to win or no dinner!" Master says happily

Damn you, master! I can't eat dinner! I won't survive without something in my stomach man! Guess I just have to beat this clones butt then! I decide to take the first move and dash off at it and try to punch it in the face, but it grabs my hand and swings me in the air. I get about 35 feet in the air and I see him over me suddenly, I feel a strong punch in my stomach and I hit the ground has to be the hardest punch I've ever felt. But I won't lose…I can't lose because I need my dinner!

I get up and notice that me and Kenji's clothes are all torn up while the clones are perfectly fine. I have to at least tear a part of there shirt off. I start to backflip backward to gain some ground and then dash off at the fastest speed I can go. I grab it by the neck and throw it into 3 trees and I concentrate all my strength and grab its leg while it's getting up and throw it into the air. I jump up and slam my fist into it and then it rockets down to the ground and crashes with the sound of "BOOM". I land on the ground with a smirk on my face and I start laughing! I defeated the stupid clone, and the master said the clone was stronger than us!

But I must've jinxed my self because the clone came out the crater with a rip in its shirt. He dusts himself off and then looks at me with a bland expression…it's like he's saying I'm weak! I won't take any disrespect like this from a clone! So I dash off at lightning speeds and rear my fist back with such force I could shake the world! I feel it hit something, I then look up and see that his hand…he blocked my strongest punch. Oh god, he's about to drag me around like a rag doll… I guess that means no dinner.

**5 hours later**

Ever get beat so bad you don't wanna eat? Yeah, that's me and Kenji right now. After we got destroyed by the clones. They beat us so badly and so quickly that the master said it was like watching a lion fight a kitten! Like I said, me and Kenji got beat so badly that I'm not even hungry enough to eat the delicious food that Lauren cooked. I and him are just sitting in the room in our half-destroyed clothes sulking. Master even said we could have a bite even though we lost.

I hope the master burned those clones…I feel ashamed of how bad we lost to those wood douchebags. And while they were beating our butts they just kept a blank expression on there faces! Like when your whooping my butt at least show some emotion man. You can bet from now on I won't lose to some weak damn dolls or clones like that!

I hope we won't have to do that ever again, to be honest. At least I feel stronger! Like a lot stronger, I don't know why but when I get beat up badly I always get stronger and faster. Draig says it's a Saiyan trait we have, it's because we fight so much that we had to adapt to getting beat up a lot and that trait came out somehow…or something like that.

I just hope this last month of training won't be too bad ya know? As long as those clones don't come back I'm good…

**One month later(end of training)**

It seems like me and jinxing have a connection. I say that because this month of training was the absolute worst thing I've ever done. We fought against those clones each day, increased our weight in our clothes and turtle shells, and our training hours were increased by 2 hours! We end at around 10 now man.

But thank god this is the last day of our training, I don't know how much more I can take of this daily close to death training. I will say that the laps in the lake got so easy to master had to make us swim in the ocean to different islands. And had to increase the beehives by 5! So we got stronger…it's just by how much ya know. But now as I speak to oddly my self, Kenji, Master, and I are standing outside the cottage.

"Okay you two, you've trained extremely hard for these 4 months. I think it's time you take off all those weights and test your speed and strength!" Master says

So we take off the clothes and shells, then suddenly I feel like my body lets out a surge of energy. I then feel Kenji's energy rise 10x! So that means mine must have risen 10 too right? Me and Kenji's energy must be alerting the other factions because of how strong we are! We need a way to test how strong we got…ah, I got it!

"Master can I and Kenji do a test of speed real quickly? It's just gonna be a run around the island." I say happily

"Hmmm, I'll time it if you want?" Master says

I agree to his offer quickly and get in a running stance with Kenji. He says Go loudly and we take off! We pass the barbershop, the grocery store, and the new village we built in our time here. We make it back quickly and we both are all smiles, I was ahead of Kenji by a couple meters too! But besides that, we both made it quite quickly I think.

"Woah, you two made it here in 9 seconds! This island isn't a small one too, it seems like my training has paid off huh?" Master Toshi says happily

"Yes, master it has…I thank you a ton for the training and guidance master! I won't ever forget this. And Jamal…I never really liked devils much, but your one cool devil ya know?" Kenji says

"You too Kenji, I honestly hope we meet soon…I want to show the world how strong we can be if we team up ya know?"

"Definitely bro! Well see ya later Jamal, and thanks again, master!" Kenji says as he flys off into the far distance.

Great guy, and a great friend. I guess angels aren't as bad as the other devils said. I think it's time I go home too to be completely honest. So I tell master Toshi how great full I am to have been trained by him and how strong I got. I'm gonna use this new power to help my friends. So I put on all my clothes and start to fly in the air, but before I go master says.

"Hey, Jamal…your potential is through the roof kid. You and Kenji were about the same strength when you came here. Now your at least 2 times stronger than the angel boy. I expect great things from you kid!" Master says with a proud tone

"Master…I won't let you down!" I say happily before I take off at supersonic speeds

I think it would be good to visit my mother before I head on home, I know she misses me…I bet Lucy is dying without me! So I pick up my speed and make a small sonic boom in the sky and fly over the cross to the blue ocean. I'm flying so fast I make it to kuoh in 8 minutes, seems like I can fly faster too! I walk to our house and see Lucy sleeping on my bed. I see that because my blinds were open oddly enough. I open the door and Hear loud footsteps and expect to see my mom but I see a way bigger Lucy coming down the steps.

She tackles me to the ground and starts to lick me frantically. She seems more than happy to see me than I am her, which is a lot! I walk into the kitchen and give Lucy a bit of food, I go to the fridge and see that there are 3 boxes of leftover chicken and corn. I destroy the food, and it was super good, to be honest. I think it's time I go see the ORC now since mom isn't home! I say goodbye to Lucy and walk over to the school. I hope they recognize me…it'd be tragic if they don't notice me. Oh, I've grown these past months, I'm about 6'1 and 195 pounds…rough estimate though.

I should fly there, I don't know how much longer they will be there… ah as a"Hi it's me the pawn that left for 4 months, and I'm home" gift, I'll get them some of the best donuts in town! My special treat!

**Rias POV**

"Riser for the last time I'll tell you what the hell is that!" I say

"That is one powerful being! Riser thinks we might have to prepare for battle and hold this little meeting another time" Riser says

"But it can't be…who would it be," I say

Let me explain this situation before we go any further. Jamal has been gone for 4 months, and my forced fiancé Riser Phoenix has finally come to the human world to get me to move the date up to marry him. My brother, the devil king, scheduled this marriage to happen after I graduate from high school. But he can't be very patient it seems, so he has come to my club to try to get me to marry him now.

I'm pretty sure if I refuse enough, I will get a rating game to free my self from his musty clutches. If we have Jamal and get a couple of days to train, I think he would get his ass kicked, oops excuse my wrong use of language but I just want to get out of this marriage as fast as I can. But back to the devil with monster power, whoever he is his power is off the charts, and way stronger than any of us, of course besides Grayfia. I need to tell my peerage members to get ready

In the corner of my eye I see Asia smile and start fixing her hair. We are getting ready for a battle Asia! Don't start trying to get cute now!

"Akeno come here and stand next to me, Kiba stand by the window and get a freezing sword out, Koneko goes by the door so when he walks in you can sink a punch into whatever this devil is!" I order my peerage

Riser just stands more to the side and awaits the presence of this devil intruder. It's right outside the clubhouse…it's coming up the stairs. I tell Akeno to fire a lightning strike right at it once it opens the door. Then the devil opens the door with a quiet Eeekkk. And Akeno fires a charged up lightning bolt and Akeno punches it as hard as she can. Our attacks were head-on, so it has to have taken damage right? Then I hear the voice of my pawn say.

"So I guess I can't give you guys my "Hi it's me the pawn that left for 4 months ago, and I'm home" gift now since it's been incinerated?"

**Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter! Changed some of the ways people spent to one another... think it's gonna be easier to read! I'm going to change the way the Rias gets freedom from her marriage, I think it's gonna be cool ya know! And I made the character's master Toshi and Kenji off Krillin and Master Roshi yes I know. I did that for a reason...which you will see later in the story, so definitely keep reading if you want to know why. Well, chapter 7 will come out soon so please be patient and stuff. Until next time y'all!**


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7: Dragon Force

**Jamal POV**

Walking into a lightning bolt and a super-powered punch by a cute Loli is a first for me. I think it would be for anyone to be completely honest. Wait why would they try to kill me like that… questions for later. Wait a second…this room seems split. Rias and the gang are on one side and this cocky looking scrub is on the other, and there's some very pretty lady in the middle of the 2 sofas or whatever they call them. Okay, I'm too confused, it's question time!

"Okay, I'll bite…what the heck is going on here, and hey guys how ya been!"

"Jamal, is that you? You look…huge!" Asia says

Oh yeah, I'm about 195 pounds right now, and 6'1 roughly! Yeah I'm feeling a bit swole (maybe a bit too confident) All that good food and hard training with master got me muscular, it's not nasty muscular but I'm huge. But I still have a lean fit body that can strike quick and strong ya know? This might be a bit off-topic for this situation but I wanna see how much stronger Kiba has gotten!

"So Kiba as a welcome home gift, since y'all destroyed my actual I'm back gift. Can I get an all-out spar between us?!"

"Um how about another time Jamal…we are sort of in a situation…" Kiba says

What does he mean by "situation" I just wanna fight and have fun with my best friends? Everything thing is fine but that cocky guy with a fire type Ki…ohhhhh I see what they mean now. So this guy right here must be the one causing trouble eh? Lemme at em Rias, I can take em! I don't even know the guy and I hate the way he looks at me already, I just wanna sock him in the face with my dirty socks from master Toshi's house! I think it's time I figure out who this man is!

"Yo Ria Ria who's this hot breath, skinny boy. Don't mind the nickname…making some for all of you just to let you know!"

"This man right here is sadly my fiancée…his name is Riser Phoenix" Rias said sadly

So Rias is married…that's a dang shame. She is really pretty, and nice, and also saved my life! Hm I've been told a couple of times, I can take a hint very well…let's use that skill for good use. So she said sadly when she said, fiancé… so that has to mean she must not like him! Dude I'm the best at breaking stuff down! That gives me a chance to have a good fight to save her and also try out my new form! I'll explain a bit more later on Because Asia breaks my inner monologue by saying.

"Ummm Jamal…you've been standing there making weird expressions…are you okay? Do I need to call Mom again? Because last time you did this you ended up d-" Asia says before I cut her off with my hand to her mouth

"Asia we don't talk about that with people around! And I was just thinking how I'm going to beat these fools face in!"

Shit didn't mean to say that out loud! Well since I already said it I might as well run along with this claim! Riser looks at me with an expression that says "Take my trash out, slave". He starts to laugh cockily and then points to me. His expression changes to a small frown and walks up to me. He gets so close that I start to feel weird. It's like he's trying to kiss me(EW sorry man I don't swing that way). He opens his mouth to speak but right before he does I say something.

"Oh god dude, if your going to speak to me at least take a few steps back! Your breath smells like shit"

"You disrespectful Pawn, you dare spat insults at Riser?!" He says

"Ya, I'll disrespect the hell out of you! You might wanna get out of my face before I hit you across this room man" Honestly was about to say dawg, but I don't want my New York side to come out.

"You dare threaten Riser boy! My flames wi-" is all he could say before I send him through the building and 3 trees

You might've noticed my attitude is off the charts. I don't take disrespect like that from anyone…but my parents. I could feel some fire type energy coming out of his hands, that's why I knocked him through 3 trees and a wall of the old school building. I wonder how long it's gonna take him to get up…did I hit him that hard? Right as I walked over to the huge hole in the wall the lady with silver hair speaks up.

"You must be the one Lady Rias told me about. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jamal Swift. My name is Grayfia, I appreciate you becoming a servant for lady Rias. Please continue to make memories and fight hard for Rias. But please refrain from hitting Riser again." The now named Grayfia says

"Oh, I'm sorry Grayfia, he just tried me with his cocky attitude so I had to show him I don't take his shit, ya know?"

"Yes but what you have done has angered him and he will surely try to fight you…if you retaliate I will have to break you two up with force" she says

"…I think I'll just chill ya know"

Just as I say that Riser rockets though the air with flames below him. He bursts through the wall and makes another huge hole in it and lands in front of me. His nice suit was destroyed by my punch and his hair is all messed up. It seems like he wants a bit of revenge…but I don't wanna try Grayfia, her Energy is quite large. She would give me a run for my money easily. And again my thoughts are cut off by Riser pissing his pants with anger.

"You low level, unclassed, damn monkey! You strike Riser and now it's time for you to pay! Don't beg for mercy after Riser bu-" that's all Riser said before Grayfia energy started to leak out.

"I'm sorry lady Grayfia Riser will subdue his anger…"

Her energy was strong enough to make this fool stop his anger sprees! It was quite the energy she let out. It was cold…almost like ice, but also calm and controlled. It gave me a shiver down my spine, the thought of her power scares me…but I still wanna fight her! I just wanna test my limits against an opponent like her! I look up and see Grayfia clear her throat and she says.

"It seems like a rating game will be the only possibility to solve this problem without the whole town of kuoh being destroyed," Grayfia says

"Yes, I accept the idea of the rating-" Rias said before I cut her off, seems like a trend going on now…odd

"No, I don't like that idea. I know what it is and all but I have a better idea that will resolve this problem without you having to fight Rias. I want to have a 1 on one 1 fight with Riser Phoenix. If I win Rias is out this marriage. And if riser wins…well riser this is the part where you say what you want kid" I say confidently

"Ah I want Rias to officially marry me, you brainwashed and put in my peerage," Riser says

"Oh, you want me brainwashed? Well, I accept that offer, but I also want one more thing…"

"And what would that be?" Riser says

"I want your sister in my peerage in the future"

Okay here me out, I'm joking about that and everything that goes with that claim. I didn't even know he had a sister to be completely honest, just a good guess! I just wanted to piss off the dude…and by his reaction it worked! His expression went from cocky to freaking livid in less than 2 seconds. Oh no, everyone else is staring at me like a pervert! Guys, I'm not a perv it was a quick joke!

"Chill chill, I was just pulling ya leg chicken boy. Okay, what I want is full access to your family's factories and stuff. You know, like the places where they make the Phoenix tears and how they make the weapons your peerage uses."

"Hm odd request but if you win by the smallest chance, I will give you full access to the Phoenix factory territory!" Riser says loudly

"Well Grayfia when can we have our fight, and where?"

"4 days from now, Saturday this week. I think that is a suitable time for you two right?" Grayfia says

Hm, so I get 4 days to perfect my new form…I just need to collect a bit more fire to perfect this form! Well since we have some time to get training in and rest a bit and train some more. His Ki isn't that strong…to be quite honest he's not even stronger than Kenji when I first meet him. But his fire magic must be off the charts.

Well I didn't train this much for no reason, right? While I'm sitting there thinking of ways to fight him, Riser leaves in flames, and Grayfia says her goodbyes and leaves also. She's very respectful, but she looks like she needs to take a break and get a shot of whiskey you know? Well, whatever I'm ready to go home man! But since I just came back home I guess I have to stay here and catch up with all of them

**3 hours later**

I'm leaving the ORC building at 7 o'clock, I've learned a few things about what happened while I was gone. Well, Asia can now somehow make fire, she said it was found out upon the day I left. She said she was thinking about me and suddenly a small flame lit in her hands…she said if I'm ever Down on magic I can just call her! Akeno strengthens her lightning magic and stuff. Oh, Koneko was waiting for me to come back so she can learn fire magic… that's weird but I'll try.

Asia said she had to stay back and do something with Rias, so I'm just heading home by my self tonight. Kuoh is a weird spot for me to live in, you might ask why I said this suddenly. And my answer to you would be that my energy sensing powers or whatever we call them, allow me to sense all the powers and factions in this area. I haven't told anyone but there's a whole bunch of species in kuoh, like dragons, devils(of course), fallen angels, angels, vampires, and werewolves!

The dragons and werewolves are the strongest energy signals in this town. I asked Draig what they were when I first sensed them and he told me. That's how I know what they are! I've come in contact with 1 before I started the training…I challenged him to a spar, and he whooped my behind. That's another one of the reasons I went to train with a master… I just never said that because I was a bit ashamed. Now I would whoop it!

We were the same strength before… and I didn't even use the booster gear to boost my strength! I just fought with Fire, Ki, and strength. I haven't tested my full power or unleashed my full ki reservations…I'm thinking about letting it go when I face the Phoenix. I might even bring out the boosted gear And boost like 40 times just to scare him! Oh, I'm home, I didn't even notice. I guess all that inner monologue stuff does make time fly!

I ate my dinner, talked with mom and took a shower. I went to the bed and saw my dog, Lucy…seems like she missed lil ole Jamal. I need to go give her the hug I subtracted from Asia. Asia gets so mad when I switch my hugs from her to Lucy, she thinks Lucy doesn't like her because she bites her when she's trying to sit with me. Well, Lucy probably doesn't but that's not my problem right? I haven't practiced on my great ape form for a while…I think it's backtracking a bit, and if that's true I might as well just give up.

Hey, Draig hows my progress with the great ape stuff?

**"The great ape form as you thought has regressed a bit sadly, I think it would be wise and give up on it, besides…this new form is better than it anyway!" **Draig says

Well if you say so Draig, you're an all-mighty, smart, all-knowing dragon so it's smart to listen. Well since it's my first night back I'll just go ahead and sleep without going into the mindscape, and to be honest, I don't feel like it either. I'm a bit tired I'll just take my monkey self to sleep now. Tomorrow is my, first day of school tomorrow for the first time in 4 months so that should be…fun.

**Next day, Wednesday**

Man, I forgot how comfortable this bed is, especially being wrapped up by Asia with no space to breathe or move…as you can tell I'm being very sarcastic. But I did miss my bed and the fights Lucy and Asia would have. I swear they would fight every day, and they would fight over who gets to sit next to me too! Like it's not that serious…once Lucy would start barking Asia would start to point her finger and say "you're a dog you can't comprehend this type of language" but it seems like she does because Lucy understands her because he would bark and bite at her. I have to break them up after a little bit of arguing, they always give me angry stares but then I start to walk off and they run to follow me.

I get up and do my normal junk and get out of the house, my walk to school is always weird. I feel like factions are watching me walk to school… creepy. But then when people walk past me they always seem to rub my butt…ever since I've come to Japan where my butts been a fascinating object to these people. Someone is always freaking touching it and I can never see who! When I see them you can bet I'm going to-OW what the hell was that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't me-oh my god it's you, the Schools warrior!"

"Oh…hey?"

In front of me was a cute girl about 5'1, thick thighs, big breast(I'm not a creep), Deep blueish greenish eyes, blonde hair about to the middle of her back, she was also pale…not super pale but pale enough you know she doesn't work in the sun. She was wearing the generic kuoh uniform like everyone else. She stops her fangirl time to look at me with a straight face, then smiles.

"Your Jamal right? You've been gone for like 4 months!" This no-name girl says

"Yeah, I was out doing stuff ya know. So sorry for bumping into you…?"

"Oh yes, my name is Jessica Turner! Very nice to meet you, Jamal!"

"Ah yes, as though seem to know my name is Jamal Swift. So…how do you know me exactly?"

I had to ask her that, it's creepy how she recognized me even after I came back with longer hair, bigger and taller…well, I guess I look the same in a way. Same clothes, same face structure, and same everything else actually. Dumb questions, to be honest, oh god she's gonna rag on me cause I asked a dumb question.

"Oh that's simple…you're the talk of the whole school! You've been gone for 4 months, we've asked all the people you associate with and they said you're still enrolled and even in the country! It was just so weird how you just disappeared like that ya know?" Jessica said

"Ah okay, well makes sense. Well, I'm back now!"

"Yes, and everyone will be excited to see you!" Jessica says

"Well I gotta go to class, I hope to see you another time JT!"

"Oh yes, Jamal! Take care! Wait was that a nickname for me!" Jessica Call's out to me even tho I'm far ahead of her at this point.

That's a bubbly girl…cute also. Bet I just made the little girls day by talking to her, it's like I'm a superhero and she's a fangirl who's in love with me. Ha, I wish, still though. I bet she's going to go tell all her friends about how I'm back and alive. You know what's weird about the girl tho…her energy signal. Her energy is a mixture of a couple of races. It's like she was breed with a whole bunch of races and she was the turnout, she's not necessarily strong or anything, but she had energy way higher than a human.

After my talk with Jessica, I made it to class, to see a huge eruption! I was so surprised, everyone started to run over to me and tackled me. Even the 2 hilarious pervs hugged me, still don't swing that way so I threw them off me. The teacher came in and gave me a greeting but then made up get back to our seats and junk. After that, the rest of the day went the same as usual.

After the final bell rang I walked my happy tail on to the ORC quickly. Do you ask why I was walking so fast? Because I wanted to fight Kiba! Asia said he's gotten much quicker and faster, so I want to test that and see if I can still keep up! I run upstairs and open the door and scream to Kiba asking him to fight with me. He looks at me with a "are you serious" face, I just smile widely and he gets up and starts to stretch.

We walk outside and everyone in the room follows, I didn't even notice them because I was just trying to fight! Kiba makes 1 sword with a powerful aura, he points it at me, smiles and says.

"It's good to have my training buddy back, not having you here made trading harder! But I managed, now let this battle commence!" Kiba says loudly

"Remember guys this is just a spar! Both of you ready?!...FIGHT!" Rias says loud and proud.

Kiba makes the first move and dashes off at me and tries to take my head off, I dodge backward and plant my foot in the ground, then I ram my fist in his stomach! It was super effective! He coughs up blood and fly's into 2 trees. He staggers up and shakes off the hit, dashes off at me and slashes at me, I block it with my forearm (I put a crap ton of KI in my arm). He starts a barrage of attacks with each connecting into my arms, they hurt a lot but not as bad as they would without the energy.

I see a small opening and I kick him in the face, then I punch him in the gut. He flys in the air then I sled hammer him into the ground! He gets up and falls back to the ground. Asia runs over to him but he stops her with his hand, he gets up and I feel his KI rise up. He smiles and disappears, I feel 12 slashes on me and a kick in my stomach. I crash into a tree…that hurt! It seems like he's going full power now!

"Yo Kiba, you goin all out? Because you went so fast I couldn't see you!"

"Yeah, I'm going all out! I'm going to show you how much stronger I got!" Kiba says

"Okay bet, I'm going to show you the fruits of my training!"

I can't lose to him, especially after all the training I did! So just for a little firework show I'll tap into my KI reserves and show him how much stronger I am!

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** I scream Very loudly

"His power is unreal…can you get this strong in 4 months?!" I hear Akeno say loudly

"His power has far surpassed any of our power…maybe all of our power combined might not be as strong as him…" Koneko says quietly

Wow, so 50% of my power is that high? I guess I'll just keep my power at this level, no reason to show off that much…and Kiba looks quite scared also. Well not scared but surprised by my large rise in power. His full power against half of mine, let's see if he can push me to higher heights! I hope he's giving it everything he's got…it'll be a shame if he isn't.

So I dash off at him and my fist hits his face and he staggers back but then he creates another sword and slashes my cheek…that hurt. So we start a barrage of back and forth hits and I get a mean gut punch and I kick him for what seems across the country! He got so far out of the ORC area he broke the barrier. Oh crap, that means my energy can be felt by the factions…well if they want a fight they can come, I accept all fighters.

My train of thought is broke as Kiba tries to slash my head off with a frozen sword…oh, wait! I can use my magic and Ki! Eh, I might use it to finish him but I won't use it to fight. I hit a couple of backflips and plant my foot and dash at him, I hit him in the gut and he slashes my stomach and my cheek as I hit him. It seems like my attack hurt way more than his, you ask why? Because he coughs blood and staggers back. That gives me a chance to Finnish him!

I charge at him and elbow him in the face and kick him high in the air, I quickly get above him and gather what seems like a gallon of fire in my belly. Then I scream at the top of my lungs.

**"HEAVENLY DRAGON ROAR"**

Yes, the stronger amount of fire I use I change the words from "red" to "heavenly". If I use my full power I will change it to **"Heavenly red dragon roar"**. But I digress, the Flames consume the poor burned up sap as my attack hits head-on. I hear a loud crash and lots of smoke fly up in the air after my attack hits. I fly down to the ground and lower my fiery/white aura.

I see Asia over there healing Kiba after the attack…his skin is burned off…oops, guess I put a bit to much power into it. Kiba opens his eyes after Asia heals him, I walk over to him to congratulate him on such a huge power boost! Yes yes, I know he lost to 50% of my power, but his attacks were way weaker before, and his speed is unreal man. Keeping up with him is trouble…even to I'm at 50%.

"Aye man…your insane bro! Your power has risen way more than I expected. Great fight man… and don't beat your self up off the loss, my training was absolute hell man."

"Thank you, Jamal…your power…it's out of this world man. I've never felt a power that high in such a long time. I know that's not your full power too. The way you took my attacks, you're really strong." Kiba says

Well, I didn't think I was gonna impress him that much! I mean I was only using 50% of my power! Well, the magic was about 70% but still, it wasn't much at all! Kenji would tank that attach easily, to be honest man. Well let me get on up to this room, I'm sick of being in this hot sun. Kiba gets up slowly and smiles at me with a twinkle in his eye...what's with everyone doing this to me…I still don't swing that way man.

We make it into the room and I see food on the table…lots and lots of food! I don't even wait for them to get in, I get a big plate and dig in. BRO whoever made this is insane at cooking, this is delicious! Could this be my welcome home gift? I hope it isn't cause that means that I could get another gift! I know I know very selfish of me but man I'm greedy!

Rias and crew walk in and stop once they see me gorging on the food. Sorry guys it's just so dang good man! They all smile and sit down, they get plates and start to eat…hm it seems like there used to the way I eat. Most people don't get used to it but they did! I commend them on it to be completely honest. You can bet imma eat all I can, there's plenty to eat so.

"Seems like you already made your plate Jamal," Rias says

"Mhm, I mid. Twis fmod mis delimous!"

"Jamal no talking with food in your mouth," Asia says in a motherly voice

"Sorry, yeah I did, this food is freaking delicious Rias! Is this my welcome home gift?"

"Yes we were gonna eat right after school but you came in and tried to fight as soon as you came in. But that's okay because the food still warm. So welcome back…we hope you enjoy Asia and Akeno's cooking!" Rias says

Dude, this is almost as good as my mom's food man! Like this is so freaking good…how'd they know I loved fried chicken and Mac and cheese! Can they read minds?! While I'm fangirling about the food Kiba gets a suspicious look in his eyes. He shuffles in his seat and looks up at me and frowns. He clears his throat and says.

"Jamal…do you think you can beat Riser? Your power was certainly tremendous but they say risers fire is immensely powerful. Can you beat him?" Kiba says worriedly

"Hm well, his energy wasn't very high…but as you said Kiba his fire magic must be off the charts! Well here's the thing…I used to know a guy with fire ability also! He's what they call a dragon slayer. I and Draig worked on getting my fire to have dragon-slaying attributes, and I changed my lungs and arms to be that of dragon bones, organs and skin. I can eat fire and replenish my magic with said fire, dish out the same fire I ate and have, and I don't get hurt by it. I'm probably forgetting something about it but you get the gist right?"

"Wow so basically his fire has no chance against yours?" Akeno says

"Yeah basically, I'm going to try to scare him into being scared of dragons! A lot of people are scared of dragons, but I want him to have a genuine fear for my kind"

"Wow, Jamal that's quite the um…wish you have" Asia says.

Well yes Asia, I won't let him marry the woman that saved my life…especially with how good she looks if you know what I mean! But I digress, I'm going to beat his butt just to take him down a step or two, especially the way he speaks in 3rd person… so cocky. When I win I will also get the factory's in the Phoenix land! I can't say what I want but it's BIG!

So after talking, eating and hanging out with the gang. I and Asia are the first to head home, on the walk Asia walks close to me and keeps giggling. She's acting like an anime girl with their freaking boyfriend. She hasn't stopped smiling since we stepped outside the old school building. She's so weird, but whatever, I deal with a lot of weirdos. As I'm thinking Asia looks up and asks me a question.

"Jamal…do you think you can beat Riser? He's a high-class devil! I don't want you to get hurt fighting him!" Asia says

"Hm yeah, I have a high chance to beat him…I just don't know how powerful his hits are. Also just a little secret between us two…I've been working on a new form! I and Draig have been working on it for 4 months, it's been heck getting it to work but I finally got it to work. If I'm in the form and I eat some of his fire the form will be finished. I just need a bit of Phoenix fire to perfect the form for sure."

"Oh wow…so it's going to be strong enough to beat him?" Asia says

"No, I can beat him without it…I just need his fire to perfect it! This is the fight to show the factions I'm not a guy to mess with! I definitely won't lose-oh hey we are home" I say

I usually eat 7 plates of food for dinner, but I only had 5 tonight…The food at the ORC got me all filled up. For the rest of the night, I showered and played with Lucy. Well and my phone but mostly Lucy cause she's just so freaking cute bro! This might be off-topic but none of my friends have Snapchat…like in New York EVERYONE has snapped, but nobody here does…I would expect at least Rias or Akeno but no. It's just something weird to me I guess.

It's after 11 PM so I head to bed with Lucy walking next to me. It's been a really good first day back…especially my fight with Kiba! It got the blood pumping well, I might fight everyone in the ORC till my fighting day! I definitely wanna try Akeno again! Well, I'm too tired to train with Draig and talk to Asia who is knocked out in my bed. It's only 3 more days till fight day, and I won't lose...

**Saturday (Fight day)**

Riser vs Jamal, Phoenix vs dragon, high-class devil vs low-class monkey devil boy…that's what Riser said in the press conference we had. Oh Yeah, Riser and the devil king who is Rias's brother agreed to make this a televised event. It's so big we are gonna be on TV to all the underworld, I heard even angles and fallen are trying to watch it too!

I don't blame them…nobody knows what I can do, but people bet their money on me! Well, it's whatever, doesn't matter who's watching me, I'll still show out! I learned that mentality from my football days back in New York. There's been a lot of predictions and stuff, everyone's predicting me getting beat swiftly (get it, cause it's my last name). Well, whoever bet on me is gonna make some money!

Right now I'm sitting in a room with my head on Asia's lap, Rias told me to take advantage of Asia's dragon tamer aura so it can calm me down, kind alike the calm before the storm ya know? She's also rubbing my extra wild hair right now. Everyone is in the room, it's really quiet until Rias looks at me and smiles a worriedly smile.

"Jamal…please win, I need you to win…"Rias says sadly

"Hmph don't worry, I won't lose to this fool! Especially since like the whole world is watching me…literally"

"Yes…I'm putting all my trust in you, Jamal," Rias says quietly

Smart move Rias, you know I can win and I will win. Especially if it's for my friends…I know I know a very cliché. There are only 5 minutes left before I have to go out…my blood is boiling. The time is 7:25, where I'm from this would be a prime time game. The best events happen at 7:30 PM like football games are best at 7:30. Riser said I have permission to pick where the fight is and how the dimensions work.

I chose to fight at Sanford stadium, it's the University of Georgia's football stadium. They say the event was packed out ever since Riser broadcasted it for the first time. His whole family is coming, and the whole Gremory family is coming also. That's about 20,000 people all together…the stadium fits 93,000. So there's a lot of fans there… I hope a lot of them are for me! It'll be a shame if the stadium is screaming Riser's name like he's a god. Well, I don't have time to think about this, I have to go fight!

**Inside the stadium(fighting time!)**

Walking out to over 93,000 fans is a lot scarier than people make it out to seem. My favorite color is red and black so all my fans have that on, and all of Riser's fans and family have yellow on…I didn't think the Gremory has that many supporters and I had so many fans. 70% of the stadium has red and black on, I'm sure you can imagine how that looks!

Riser is standing 100 yards down from me…seems like there's a large barrier around the field also. They made this stadium exactly like the real thing! Even the campus is around us! But that doesn't matter to be completely honest, I'm going to show this guy not to mess with Saiyans! The extremely loudspeakers start to sputter out a bit of static, and I hear a voice.

**_"I am the great devil king Lucifer or some just call me Sirzechs, this has been a long-awaited fight for the past couple days, remember…the only rule in this fight is no trying to kill the fans. Killing and all other violence is permitted."_** Sirzechs says

"So my wish to allow killing went through," I say

"Hm Riser is surprised that the killing rule went through…but no matter, Riser will still swiftly beat you!"

**_"Now for the demands of each contestant…Jamal swift, what do you desire if you win?"_** Sirzechs says

"I want Rias out of this marriage…and I want full access to the Phoenix factory lands AND access to the library." I say loud and proud

**_"And Riser what do you desire?"_** Sirzechs says

"I want Rias to officially marry Riser and also This monkey to be brainwashed and out in my peerage!" Riser says

**_"Your wishes will be fulfilled for whichever you win! Well, stay on your feet and good luck." _**

"Before this fight start, let me tell you something. There's no chance you gonna beat me. You can come at me from any angle and I still won't be defeated…now can we fight?!" I say in a cocky voice

Drums start to ring around the stadium and there's a loud clang sound. I tighten my fist and start to build my Ki up in my body. I feel Riser's energy rise and see a large fire surround him. Then the sound I've been waiting to hear for 4 days is heard.

**_"The fight between Riser Phoenix and Jamal Swift…HAS BEGUN!"_** Sirzechs says

I start the fight with powering up to 50% percent and dash off to him. He throws fire at me and expects it to hit. Well, it did hit but not like he wanted it to.

"HAHAA already down after 1 weak fireball! The mon-what the heck is that!" Riser says

"Man your fire is freaking delicious man! Like wow, this is good! Oh, you must be surprised about how I'm eating your fire? Well, I'm what you call a dragon slayer, first-generation and first in this world. I can eat fire, and dish out the same fire with dragon slaying magic in the same fire! I also can't get hurt by this fire too! So how do I put this…you can't hurt me!" I say

So I put my foot in the ground and kick him and he grabs me by my face and throws me in the ground. He starts to stomp me in the face before I send out a KI blast right through his stomach. He screams before something happens…he regenerates! I never knew he had this power! Like that's so overpowered… guess I have to find a way to destroy him fully now.

"Ah it seems you are surprised I have regeneration…now you see how truly outmatched you are don't you!" Riser says

No sorry man I'm not outmatched! Let me show you the true power of a Saiyan! I'm going to show this guy the fruits of my training, by going full power! 100% no holding back, to be honest, I could go 70% and beat him but I want to make sure a trace of this scum bag isn't left! I might sound evil but this guy isn't gonna quit from fear…so I have to kill him to stop his regeneration!

"I've been gone for 4 months on an island training with a perverted martial arts genius…I left a new man with a new resolve on how to fight my opponents and use my power…your about to face my 100% full force strength…I do hope you're ready! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I say

"What is this energy! His power is…it's insane! I can't fathom how strong he is. His power is higher than most ultimate class devils!" Riser says

"HAAAAAAaaaaaaa…(breaths in) ahhhh now that's how we do it Draig!"

**"YES your power is magnificent! Now show this fool what a dragon can do!"** Draig says

**"BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST" **Draig shouts

I raise my power even more with the power Draig has, I scream boosted gear and it appears. I'm not pulling any punches today! I dash off at light speed and punch right through his stomach and kick him into the side of the stadium. He gets up and regenerates and flys to me quickly but I grab his face and slam him. I blast his arms off with my KI and throw him up in the air and scream.

"MASENKO…HAAAA!"

It hits head-on and blows his body to pieces. Half of his body lands on the burned grass, it starts to regenerate with fire and he stands up with an angry look in his eyes. He flys to me and I dodge to the side and uppercut his face and he flys up, I fly up and sledgehammer his back and he crashes into the ground.

"How could you get this strong…how can a monkey be this strong…wait…it can't be" Riser says

"No most people call me a monkey yokai or whatever but I'm a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. An extinct warrior race with only a few true survivors. It just happens I have Draig…and it just happens I was revived by lady Rias. You might be up against a monkey but you're also up against a true warrior!" I say proudly

"No! This can't be happening…I won't LOSE TO A LOW-CLASS MONKEY! AHHHHHHH" Riser shouts

**_"Riser's energy signal has risen, could this be the final attack!"_** Sirzechs says

"TRY AND DODGE THIS YOU MONKEY! _PHOENIX KING DESTRUCTION WAVE!_" Riser shouts

**"Partner…I think it's time to show your true dragon essences.**" Draig says right before the blast hit

The blast hits head-on and Riser's fans go wild, they are Screaming his name thinking they have won, I hear Riser screaming and laughing crazy…he's about to fear dragons once I'm done with him.

**"Dragon force!" **

"What?! My attack is being eaten…it can't be?! Nobody how strong can survive the Phoenix destruction wave...even if he has fire resistance! NOO NOO NOO HE HAS TO BE BEATEN!" Riser says in desperation...he switched out of 3rd person out of fear

**"That was the best fire I've ever tasted to be completely honest! You helped Finnish my new form with your Phoenix flames…thanks a ton!"** I say while the smokes disappeared

_**"His power has risen 10x his energy is that of a dragon,"**_ Sirzechs says

Once the smoke from his attack disappears my fans went wild while risers got quiet. Sirzechs was right about my power though, it has risen 10x and my aura is so hot it melts clothes and metal. I had to lower it so I won't melt the stadium. I never thought my power would be this high once I Finished the form… it's like I'm an actual dragon!

**_"Jamal Swift look has changed…his hair stands higher with parts of it dark red, his arms and face have a few red scales on them, his arms have become more defined and his eyes have become a lighter shade of red than his scales and hair…And his aura is like being near a calm campfire…hot and controlled. The power of the dragon force is unheard of!"_** Sirzechs says happily

Draig I didn't know I looked that badass!

**"The form adds that of dragon attributes to your body, as the devil said, your power has risen x10 so that means you could beat the Phoenix with no trouble partner!"** Draig says

Yeah, I'll have no problem beating the hot breath fool. Not like I was having a problem before but now I'll just use 10% and kill him. I hate it has to come to the killing but if that's the only way to make him stop I'll do it. I only asked for the killing rule so before I blast him he will surrender but from the way he's acting he won't…well if it has to come to it I'll disintegrate the poor kid.

**"Riser…last chance man, if you don't surrender I'll slaughter you with no mercy," I said **

"I won't ever surrender to the kinds of you dragon" riser says with a disgusted tone

**"If you insist on not surrendering…I'll just have to kill about to feel the power of DRAGON FORCE!" **

**_Hey guys, I'm back! Doubt y'all missed me but whatever, I was gone because I had a whole lot of football. I went on a 2-day trip and had a lot of time to work on chapter 7 so that's that I did! I think this chapter is exciting and fun. I had fun writing it. As usual, if there are any problems PM me or post a comment. And if you comment I'll reply with a comment probably saying I'll fix the problem OR saying how your wrong or something. I love feedback that tells me things to fix on! Well till next time y'all!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The power of Dragon force

**Jamal's POV**

"Y-Your just a low-class devil! How can you be this strong!" The scared bastard says

**"Hahaha…you don't get it. Class doesn't always matter with power, you can be high class just cause your family name. Turns out I'm staring at someone with that type of advantage! Word of advice…hard work outshines talent!" **

"RAHHHH forget this…your death is near dragon boy, now witness the PO-AHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Riser shouts in pain

I was channeling my holy fire from my stomach that I got from Raynard, thank god I ate it. I decided to throw a small bit to test how effective it is…and it's effective to him. The fire wouldn't be on a normal basis BUT since it's a holy fire, my fire and the holy magic burns him. It's perfect for killing the poor sad sap. It's not usually my style to tell my opponents what magic I'm using but I will here.

**"Well, I was in a fight with a fallen angel one time. She thought she could kill me with this holy fire because I'm a devil…well, I ate the fire…it stung a bit but I ate it nonetheless. I gained the power to use holy fire at will!"** I say

"I don't care about the brainwash deal anymore…I'm going to kill you. A creature like you is threatening the balance of our world, and I won't allow this!" Riser says menacing

**"Hmph let's see how that statement will hold up when I'm burning you alive!"**

I and riser run off to each other, but I get there first, ignite my fist with holy fire and punch him through the stomach. He screams and staggers back, I make a whip out of the fire and wrap it around his leg. I slam him in every direction. After I'm done slamming him I throw Him in the air, I gather fire in my belly and scream!

**"Heavenly dragon roar!"**

It hits head-on, I filled it with holy fire. I hear a loud crash in the distance, he crashed into a wall. Seems like this holy fire is the trick to beating him. Do his healing abilities still work when holy magic is used against him? Guess I have to get him out of this smoke before I can see him for sure. I throw a punch to blow the smoke away and there he is, with a gaping hole in his stomach and blood dripping down out of it… what a poor kid.

**"Seems like no matter how strong your healing ability is…you can't regenerate from holy fire. Especially one so powerful as the ultimate dragon, man I'm starting to build a lot of names up huh?"**

"You can't possible BLAH…believe I'm done for already…this marriage is to save the devil population! I can't fail now…" Riser says while coughing up blood.

Have to respect the man's determination…I mean Rias is good looking but I mean it's not that serious! This guy is half a man as I see it right now…I've stripped him from his confidence…I've taken his pride and now I'm going to take his life. Seems like I'm becoming ruthless as the days go by huh? Well gotta do what's right to make the world right… and if that means I have to slay an overconfident asshat that I'll do it!

**"Well Riser before I kill you…do you have any last power-ups you can use so I won't be bored killing you?"**

"Hmph, all I can say is don't doubt the power of a PHOENIX!" Riser says with determination

It seems like he's about to pull a move right out of his ass, well whatever it is I can just burn it! I hope...

_"HAHAHA WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS BOY! You're facing the power of a true Phoenix now!" _Riser shouts

Well, I was right about a trick at the last moment, the before dying devil is now a giant flaming bird. Looks to be about 18 feet high too, and by the increase of his energy, it doesn't just seem to be a size and confidence booster…his power increased 10x. He would give me in my base hell. Honestly, if I was at 100% I would have to do something drastic to beat him. But I'm not in the base so I can finish this quickly!

_**"This battle got a whole lot more interesting! Riser has called upon the power of a true Phoenix and is using his life force to defeat the Dragon! If he uses the form he will die from his life force being burned out! Can he defeat the dragon before then!"**_ Sirzechs says loudly

I don't want people to say the only reason I won is because I waited out too long, so I'm going to test this power! I power up my aura and fly at Mach speeds to the giant bird. I punch it in the stomach only to be swatted down to the ground, he then kicks me to the wall and punches me deeper. He starts to laugh a cocky self-absorbed laugh that I hate.

**"Man, your size isn't just for show, it also packs quite the punch… you've torn a bit of my shirt off. This shirt wasn't free you know? Well, whatever I'll just take off the whole shirt!"**

The second I take off the shirt the crowd goes wild like the whole stadium has gone crazy. I don't want them to fill my ego tank that much but I definitely won't complain! Now I'm guessing my fire has a smaller impact on him, especially the fact that he's a giant flame eating bird. Well, guess I gotta take him out the old fashion way!

Dashing off at light speeds I deck him in the stomach, sends the bird flying in the air. I grab him by the tail and spin him around just to let him go and get to where he was going before he got there. Once he gets to the other half of the field I ignite my fist with ki and punch him in the face, that's when I start a barrage of punches and kicks into the giant bird and Finnish it off with a giant ki blast.

The bird ends up in a wall looking like he lost a bit of size. The crowd is going wild at the fact that I've beaten the bird down to half its size. I start to walk close to it. Once I get close it throws a fireball at me, he must've forgotten that it doesn't hurt me. I let it hit me but right as the smoke starts to clear I feel a hard punch to my face, he then grabs only to smash me into the ground, I feel like I broke a rib or two…after he slams me a couple of times he charges fire in his hands and punches me 4 times and I land in the ground with a large gash on my chest and a cut on my cheek.

**"Man this power-up does pack a punch huh! Well, guess it's time to show you how much I've been holding back. I'm not a bluff kinda guy so if you think I'm bluffing you can think that, but I've been only going at 10% in this form against you. Seems like I gotta show you how unmatched you are to me only at 40%."**

_"Your only bluffing dragon boy, me and you both know you can't beat this for so co-BLAH,"_ riser says before I fly straight through him with my holy fire all over me

I used the holy fire because I needed him to keep the hole in his stomach, it slows him down. If it was just the regular dragon slayer fire I would've been screwed! He shrinks to more of a normal size at around 6'7 but he's far from his actual height ( which is 5'11). Seems like there's one more thing I gotta do to shrink this bird brain down to regular size!

**"Hey, bird brain! Think fast!"**

Right as I say that I go at 70% if my real speed and fly right around him a couple of times. I hit him in the legs, the arms, and the face. I then kick him down to the ground and fly up in the air, and scream.

**"NAIL GUN"**

And it flys straight through his whole body. He crashes to the crater filled floor with a loud THUMP. His body is badly bruised and broken, seems like he can't even stand. He's still in the bird form but he is slowly losing power and is his normal height at this point. Seems like I can finally finish this fight. I focus my Ki and fire 3 blasts at him only for those to intercepted by 3 of his fireballs. It seems like he took the bait. I fly at him only to elbow him in the face and uppercut him, then kick him in the stomach.

He goes flying and does a couple of rolls on the ground to emphasize how hard I hit him. He slowly gets up with a look of sorrow and fulfillment. What's the bird boy planing to do this late into the fight, especially when my victory is already claimed!

_"Haha seems like you've won Dragon boy. You have taken my pride from me. You've taken all the things I thought made me…me. But here's where I take what you have, and that's your life. I'm going to kill you while my life force runs out. GRRRRAHHHHHHH!" _Riser cry's in desperation

I had a feeling it would end up this way…well, I guess I can't just let him kill me right? I power up to 50% and charge up the KI in my body. This new move should do the trick! But getting the name was quite the hassle.

_**Flashback 2 days before Saturday's**_

_"Hey, Jamal!" Jessica says_

_"What's up JT, everything been good?!"_

_From talking to Jessica, it turns out we are both from New York, I was raised there and she was born in France but moved there after a couple of years. I learned that when I saw her during lunch, she spotted me and it seemed like we were talking forever! Like this girl doesn't ever stop talking man. But she's a good company to have…especially when she's so darn cute!_

_"Jamal… you're doing the thing where you make really weird faces again…are you okay?!" JT says while arching one eyebrow_

_"Huh, oh I'm good."_

_"You've got to stop spacing out like that. Are you like talking to your self or something?!"_

_"No that's weird to be talking to my self. But since you wanna question my face making, I need your help coming up with a good move name for me!"_

_"But Jamal…your not some superhero, your just a hot Hawaiian looking guy with super wild hair that oddly defies gravity and stands up super high. You're like the cliché shonen anime character now that I think about it!" She says in a sweet enough voice that I can't even get mad at_

_"Ya, ya make fun of my cliché traits why don't ya. The reason I ask is because I'm writing a fanfiction about a guy name Dannon, a super cool dude who got transformed into a dragon and a devil. Right now he's fighting a dude named ash tones. He needs a new name for his move so I'm asking you! So got any ideas?!"_

_It wasn't a full lie…well, it was a total lie. I have the concept of a new move in my back pocket, I just don't have a name. So I decided this anime loving girl would know a good name. I've found out a lot about this chick, she's the only one down in Kuoh who had a Snapchat! So I talk to her all the time on that and FaceTime too. If anyone's got an idea it's her!_

_"First off, oddly specific huh"_

_"Well I need my story to been well written"_

_"And it's not just specific cause you are the person with the move right?"_

_"What?! Nooo I'm just your ordinary schoolboy!"_

_"well sorry, I don't have a single idea!" She says while kinda laughing_

_"What the hell man. At least come up with a super cheesy one or something!"_

_"Fine fine, only for you tho(don't ask why only for me). Hmmmm…uhhhh…I got it! Super dragon gum pistol!" JT says while sounding super confident in her perverted name_

_"Oh, that sounds dirty… like really dirty. Got any more in that head of yours?"_

_"Hmm, ah…_devils saving grace_. I think that's a really good name! Wait, how about Devils sorrow!" JT says with a hint of confidence_

_"That's weird. I feel like I've heard these names somewhere before...oh whatever, it's not important._

_"Oh… that's not bad at all Jessi, not bad at all. Well, it was nice talking to ya, I gotta get to class see ya!"_

_"Okay bye, JA- hey wait for me! I thought we were walking together!" She says as she runs after me quite quickly._

**Flashback end**

She gave me the idea for this new move of mine, I made this movie when I was at master Toshi's place. I mixed holy magic from the holy fire and added ki so it can be a real punishable move for any devil who dares to challenge me. And this is the perfect scenario for this move, a firebird who is also a devil, couldn't wish for more right?

**"You want to kill me? Well, the feeling is mutual bud. But If you think you can kill me… you've got another thing coming!"**

I fly up in the air and charge my new attack, it takes lots of concentration to charge it. Getting magic and Ki together is a hard thing to do, especially when it's your first time in a new form. I look down and see riser grow 3 feet and some weird red looking magic surrounds him…what ever that is, it's not fire. And that means I can't be resistant to it, damn that fool.

He gets to the point I can sense he has a drop of life force left, he's planning to waste his life to kill me…well, I have to commend that! But I won't let him kill me, I got shit I wanna do and I can't fall here. His attack is done charging and he raises his hands and opens his palms and points them both at me and screams.

_"Phoenix everlasting destruction"_

I see a giant red blast with orange sparks flying straight towards me. Its power is quite high for the energy he has left. I guess I have to retaliate with the ultimate devil killing move!

**"Get ready Phoenix! DEVILS SORROW!"**

Our two blasts connect with a flashing light. It's dark red vs purple(I'm the purple) it's back and forth. I feel my energy draining fast, and I feel his life force hit 0. He doesn't have anything left in his tank so hows he still going?

_"HAHA THIS IS MIGHT BE MY LAST BIT OF LIFE FORCE, BUT IF it's USED ON KILLING YOU it's WORTH IT! NOW SAY GOODBYE DRAGON BOY!"_ Riser shouts

**"Ha, that's what you think! Now taste the power of a true dragon. THIS IS THE POWER OF DRAGON FORCE!"**

My attack is pushing his back, after a couple of seconds, my blast consumes him in a flashing light. The ground crumbles, the stadium is shaking, and there are screams and shouts from the fans. I fly down and see a huge hole straight through the ground. It looks to be about 50 feet deep. That means the Phoenix is dead and gone… it didn't have to become this way but I guess it's the only way.

**_"…woah, this fight is over! Riser Phoenix was pulled out of the match before his body could be disintegrated. Ravel Phoenix pulled him out. What a sweet sister, just like my Ri-OW. Fine, I'll stick to the fight. The winner of this one-sided match is Jamal Swift, The Saiyan Emperor!"_** Sirzechs screams

I throw my fist in the air and hear my fans scream my name. I'm surprised he was pulled out. I guess I wasted all that energy on that attack only for him to be pulled out at the last second. What assholes! I start walking out of the field and before I leave I gather a bit of fire and throw it in the air. The fire reads

"Beware of the Saiyan emperor!"

Hahaha, I had to tell these higher-ups that I'm not a guy to be messed with unless they wanna get burned. And I'm pretty sure they don't want to become roasted devils

I walk into the locker room and I get a giant huge from Rias. She's just saying thank you over and over again. She pulls off and looks at me, She can't keep the tears from running…it's kinda cute but sad at the same time. I hear steps and then a voice from behind me comes into my ears.

"That was quite the show Red Dragon warrior."

"Well, when you got me fighting your gonna have a great fight… that's for sure! But thanks for the compliment…uh"

"Sirzechs, or the devil king. Thank you for taking my sister out of this marriage. If I would've taken her out of it the old heads would surely get upset." Sirzechs says while smiling

"I understand man. Hey, can you be honest with me Okay? Did his sister pull him out?"

"Ah yes, right before your blast blew him away, his sister begged me to take him out. So I took him out in a split second before he was destroyed. While we are on the topic…your power is quite exceptional, you at your 100% in 'dragon force' is ultimate class devil power. And I also noticed you weren't gonna pull up at the last second…you were planning to kill him." Sirzechs says

"Yeah… I gave him many chances to surrender. So after the 2nd time I just decided to kill him, I know it's quite cruel but that's the only plan I had."

"Well you only had that choice so I understand…actually his sister wants to speak to you, so after your done here go speak to her okay?" Sirzechs says with his arms folded.

"Okay, I'll go speak to her."

"Good, now I bid you farewell young warrior…and remember this, don't stop working if you want to fight me cause at your current level You show no challenge to me!" Sirzechs says

"Hehe guess the cats out of the bag huh? I won't stop working, cause I'm going to fight you and become the strongest devil of all time! I hope you hear me cause your just a stepping stone for me!"

"Hahaha, such confidence young Saiyan! Well, this is goodbye!" Sirzechs says as he leaves the room

I stay in the room for 10 more minutes talking to everyone. Asia heals me and gives me a new pair of clothes. Kiba congratulates me on the impressive fight. Akeno says that fight made her hot and bothered…but she also congratulated me, it didn't feel the same after she said that! Koneko gave me a cake and said my fighting power is off the charts. And Rias was just talking about how amazing I looked while I was fighting the Phoenix.

I said goodbye to the group and left after 10 minutes. I go to the room where I sense her energy and knock, she says come in. I open the door and see a short girl with a pink dress on, and drill like hair. She is quite good looking! But I'm not here to get it on with the sister of the guy I almost killed. She sits down and I sit down right across from her. She looks at me and says.

"Red dragon emperor …your fight was amazing." The small girl says

"Wow, I'm surprised you think that…especially after I almost killed the guy."

"Well, I have to give credit where it's due. Also, I can't be mad at your resolve to kill him. He had lost his pride so he wasn't going to give up. Oh! I'm sorry my name is Ravel Phoenix, it's very nice to meet you, Red dragon emperor !" She says with a blush

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Ravel. So what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Oh yes,…thank you for defeating my brother. I know this sounds weird but his pride was getting too high for his good so you defeating him made him a bit more humble…even if he hasn't woken up yet." Ravel says

"Ha, no problem dude. I was wondering how he's doing right now…it hasn't even been an hour since the fight but how's his condition. I did do quite the damage to him, and his life force was almost used up."

"Oh yes, um my brother is most definitely gonna make it. All the members of his peerage were so worried about him they gave a bit of there energy and life force to bring his back up to its original level. So he's going to make it out alright!" She says happily

"Well, that's quite good. Hey, I have a question!"

"What is it, red dragon emperor?" The Phoenix princess ask

"When I become a high-class devil…would you like to be apart of my peerage?"

"Oh my! Um this is out of the blue-red dra-" she says before I cut her off

"Hey just call me Jamal Okay?"

"Yes, I'll call you Jamal. Before I answer your q-question, may I ask why?" She stutters out

"Oh sure, well Riser has shown me that he has great potential, the only reason isn't super strong is cause he doesn't train. Also, his ability with fire is unmatched. So since you're his full-blooded sister I'm guessing you have the same potential as him. And I think I can unlock your true potential and also fight alongside each other. I plan to make the strongest peerage of all time… and I think you have a spot on it! So what do you say?"

"My my, they said you had a way with words but I didn't think it was this strong…your aspirations to get stronger are something I can get behind, so Jamal Swift I accept your offer! I'll join your peerage as soon as you become a high class!" Ravel says while blushing madly

"Great! Thanks a ton! Now don't tell anyone my plan, this is between us okay?"

"O-oh y-yes!" She stammers out

"Good, well it was good talking to you Ravel, I hope to meet you again soon!"

"Yes Jamal, I hope we meet again soon!" She says happily

Now now, I decided on her link to her fire. It can be really helpful when I'm down on energy and she throws me a couple flames ya know. Also, her brother doesn't train very often, and he was that strong without training! If I get her to train with me she's gonna be a huge powerhouse! Hey partner, what did you think of my little show of power?

**"First off, your win was quite well partner! It showed the world the red dragon emperor isn't to be messed with this generation! And your decision is quite a good one. I think she will be a great addition to your peerage in the future partner!"**

Thanks, Draig! I just wanted to make sure my decision just wasn't based on how hot she's going to be when she gets older!

I make a magic circle and teleport home, the first thing I see is Lucy barking at Asia… seems like they are having another one of those fights again! I'm too tired to deal with this childish fight between 2 super cute girls. I head upstairs and hop in the shower. But I hear footsteps and see Asia open the bathroom door, what the hell is she doing in my damn bathroom!

"I'm sorry Jamal you forgot your to-oh my goodness" Asia stopped talking is because I walked out the shower butt naked

"Ah thanks, Asia, You're a lifesaver! Say…since you got me the towel, you wanna hop in with me?"

"J-J-Jamal! Why's there an elephant trunk hanging on you?!" Asia ask while closing her eyes

"Oh…forgot this is your first time seeing a guy in his birthday suit. Well, ask my mom to give you the birds and the bees. But for now, come wash my back!"

"I-I…this is my first time washing anyone's back so if I mess up please don't be too mad!" She says

"Like I could get mad at you anyway," I say as I sit down on a stool

She strips down and puts on a towel and starts scrubbing my back at a slow pace. She seems to be worried so I try to lighten the mood.

"So quite the fight huh?"

"Oh yes! Your fights have been amazing to watch…ever since the first time I saw you fight I've loved watching you." She says quietly

"Ha, I appreciate the love, Asia. Didn't think you liked it that much!"

"Yes it's exciting to see you counter someone and your confidence when you fight is unmatched, it can give anyone the feeling they can take the world…speaking off. I have a question I would like to ask." She says hesitantly

"What is it, Asia?"

"When you get your peerage…can you save a space for me? I want to be with you for as long as I live." Asia says quietly.

"Of course I'll save a spot for you...I was gonna ask you sooner or later."

"Oh thank the lo-ouch. Oh, thank you, Jamal!" Asia says happily

After I'm done talking with Asia and getting cleaned up. I head to bed with her and Lucy. While in bed I reflect on the Time I've had with my new friends and all the new people I've met.

Honestly, I don't think I would change a single thing. It's been exciting fighting all these new people and getting stronger with my friends. I believe there's nothing that can stop us...especially if we put our minds to it! Kinda cliche I know, but I seriously believe that. Well, I can't keep the dream world waiting for too long...

_**5 hours later**_

WOAH, what the hell is that power...it's strong. He can give me a good run for my money that's for sure. His power is so similar to mine...I don't know what it is...Draig...Draig wake up man.

**"Mmmm I don't like being woken up late at night partner. What's the reason for waking me up at 2:30 AM." **

Hey, do you sense that or is that only me?

**"Ah the white one has shown his face...he must be doing a daily route around town. First time I sensed him around here."**

Who's the white one? And why's his energy so much like ours?!

**"That's because he is the white dragon emperor! He is the rival I was fighting that got us both sealed in the sacred gears. He is our destined rival."**

He is certainly strong... I didn't expect him to be this powerful! Mmm well, I can't just let a guy with this power go around my town Unchecked! I put my UGA compression shirt on and black shorts on and fly off to where the power is.

I see a tall guy who is about 6'0 with silver hair with tight jeans on, and black jacket and a chain on his left pocket on top of a tree. I land and walk close to him. He must've sensed me because he says.

"Well, I didn't expect to meet my rival so soon. What brings you out here at this time of night Red dragon emperor!" The silver hair guy says

"Just call me Jamal okay? And what are you doing in my town white dragon emperor? I don't want any conflict but I will fight if I have to!"

"My name is Vali just so you know, And first slow your roll I'm not here to fight _yet_. I'm here on a mission for Azazel, he has mentioned your name before. So he must know you." Vali says

"Yeah, I met the fallen angle leader. What did he send you here to do?"

"He sent me here on a mission to capture and stop a Leader class fallen angel. It seems he's gone rogue and Azazel wants me to stop him." Vali says while hopping down from the tree

"Hm that doesn't sound good...he must be strong if he sent you to deal with him."

"Yes, he is quite the powerful fallen angel. He fought during the Great War and survived, so his power is quite up there with the strongest In the world. I don't think I could take him on if he gets the fruit of life." Vali says while frowning

"Fruit of life?"

"Yes, the fruit of life is a fruit that strengthens the person who eats its power by 25x. That's quite the increase don't you think? If he gets that fruit his power will almost rival Azazel and that's a big problem."

"Yes... he can't get that fruit! Thanks for telling me this Vali, I can't let this fallen angel get the fruit!"

"Yes, well it's about time for me to head out back to the Grigori. I bid you farewell My rival!" Vali says as he flys off

Damn, I just got done fighting a Giant bird, and I have to deal with this now?! Great...at least the fallen angel can give me a good fight! If it gets out of hand I'll just call Kenji! No way he can fight the power of us two!

Hold on...somethings close, and it's Ki is leaking malice!

"Well well well... what do we have here. It seems like a shitty little devil that wants to die has come near dear old freed!"

**_Yooo I'm back with another chapter. This one is out quicker than last time. Football wasn't taking my time up as much. So Jamal defeated Riser but now has a bigger problem on his hands. I expect for Kenji to show up. And Jessica is gonna Finally start to get her true colors shown out(she's not evil so don't worry). Writing this chapter was fun, I think the next chapter is gonna be the boring one. Also, this isn't a harem fic! It's mostly action with a bit of slice of life. I add cute moments between the characters sometimes cause it adds more depth to them. I also don't wanna do it because it's too hard to write, and I don't want it to be a cliche DXD story! Oh, This ark is gonna have some big changes from the original canon so look forward to that! But as usual, tell me how you liked the fight and stuff. If you have any questions write a review or PM me. Well until next time!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The fruit of life

Jamal's POV

"Well well well…what do we have here? It seems like a shitty little devil that wants to die has come near dear old freed!" The now named freed says

I turn around and see a guy with grayish hair, standing 5'10 with a sword in his hand. He smiles and dashes off at me and swings his sword. I ignite my finger with ki and stop it with one finger. He goes wide-eyed and started to back up slowly. He puts on a worried smile and charges at me only to get punched in the gut with my flames ignited also. He starts to stagger backward and coughs up blood. He looks up and says.

"Damn your one strong devil. What's your name devil boy!" Freed ask

"Ha well just to humor you my name is Jamal Swift, I am the red dragon emperor!"

"Shit! I've heard about your power! Didn't think I would get the chance to kill your sorry ass so soon though!" Freed shouts while running towards me

I start to backpedal and I put my foot in the ground and punch him in the face, then elbow him in the gut and kick him in the ribs. He flys through the forest leaving trees broken and destroyed on his path. I start to finally stretch my muscle and get a sweat going, he shouldn't have attacked me! I had just got my Zenkai boost from fighting against Riser too so my power is even higher!

He gets out the trees with his clothes destroyed and his sword having cracks all over it. He screams and takes off at a pace way slower than Kiba, if he fought Kiba he would get his butt whooped if he's only this fast! Once he reaches me and starts slashing at me trying to cut whatever he can of me, I see an opening and punch the sword breaking it in pieces, I then ki blast his arm clean off. He screams and falls to the ground in pain.

I fly up to the sky and power up my white aura to the point I have lightning around me! I start to charge a move I've been working on for a while in my hands. And scream!

"Galick Gun…FIRE"

The giant purple blast hits head-on and creates a huge flashing light close to the ground. I sense the guys power drop to almost 0…that blast was meant to kill him, I guess I didn't put enough energy In it. I fly down to see half a man with his arms burned off and him missing one leg. He looks shell shocked at the power I displayed! I guess I don't know my own PO-woah… now that's a high power right there!

"Seems like you mutilated my priest…shame on you red dragon emperor! Haha… but that was quite the show of power though. Sadly I can't have you kill him here." The voice says

"I'm guessing you're the fallen angel that Vali told me about?"

"Yes my name is kokabiel, I'm a fallen angel of the leader class! I'm not in kuoh for long, I was here just to see how well it was to start a war here. And it seems perfect…so I'll be back soon red dragon emperor! I bid you farewell!" He says as he levitates Freed and teleports away.

The creepy dude was weak and slow, but the fallen angel's power…it was stronger than me at full power. Even stronger than me in dragon force! They don't call him leader class for nothing I guess, but…if he's already stronger than me, when he gets the damn fruit he's gonna be unstoppable! I and Kenji wouldn't be able to beat him together but fused maybe!

I've been looking into ways to fuse with people and there's one way the Saiyan's used. It's called the fusion dance…cliché I know but it works too! It adds me and Kenji's power together and significantly multiplies it too! That could make me and Kenji an insane tag team. Maybe the best of all time!

But that's not the issue here…I Gotta tell Rias tomorrow, well even if I don't she still finds out somehow. I still have no clue how they do it too! It's like they're stalking me if they are they need to stop cause I do weird things when I'm alone. If they cut into my anime time I might have to start swinging ya know! Wait what the hell am I thinking about! I need to get home.

Halfway through my walk, I sense someone fighting each other. It seems like one of them is Jessica and the other one is…a Human with a holy sword! So I go at full speed and intercept both of their fists with my hands. There are 2 people with cloaks on and Jessi was wearing tight jeans with a tight red shirt on. Jessica must've been getting whooped because her clothes were looking quite awful. They both back up, I feel Jessi's power lower and the cloaked person's power rise. It seems like she's very wary of me…well while I'm here I might as well ask what's going on!

"So Jessi, who's this your fighting?"

"This is an exorcist, and the other one over there is too! They looked like they wanted trouble and I didn't want my town getting destroyed!" Jessi says

"That was the dumbest thing you could've done. Well since you've already seen me block 2 super-powered punches, I think we should all share who we are! So you 2 who are you and what faction do you work for, or I can force you!" I say as I am letting out my Ki/ dragon aura

"Hmph, my name is Xenovia. We are exorcists working for heaven." The now named Xenovia says

"My name is Irina, we are here on matters of the fruit of life and a stolen Excalibur!"

"And you Jessica?"

"My name is Jessica turner, I am A Dragon and a vampire. I mostly work alone." Jessica says

"Okay, since we are done with our introductions, let me tell you who I am. I'm Jamal Swift, I'm a devil and a dragon. I'm also the red dragon emperor!"

"Oh! That's why your power was so much like mine in a way!" Jessi say

"Yeah, you notice to I see! So, now that we are all introduced let me say something. Hey, you two girls over there!"

"What do you want?" Xenovia says

"I'm guessing those 2 swords are holy swords? And I'm guessing y'all are here to stop kokabiel?"

"Yes, he has taken an Excalibur piece and is pursuing the fruit of life. If he gets the fru-" Irina was saying before I cut her off

"Don't worry about him, I can take care of him! But…if he gets the fruit he will be trouble. But I also have a plan if he gets the Fruit!"

"Oh seems like your well prepared Jamal! That's just like you!" Jessi says

"Yeah, well I don't want y'all fighting anymore…only because we are all on the same team right now. None of us want the fall to win so we are all on the same team! I'll tell my mas- the president about this. So bye!" I say as I take off and fly into the air.

I make it home rather quickly and make it to the bed. I see Asia in the bed Sleep with Lucy sleep next to her. Both are quite cute when they aren't fighting…welp, it's been a long night, I'm gonna hit the hay!

**Monday afternoon**

"So your telling me that a leader class fallen angel is in my town, with an Excalibur, and is trying to pursue the fruit of a life which will also raise his power 25x. And how do you know this is kokabiel?" Says Rias

"Well…it might sound odd but…he wrote his name all over the vault that held the swords," Irina says

"Oh wow…that's quite the form of bragging. Why'd he only take 1?" Akeno says

"He's thinking if he gets the fruit it won't matter what if he has them then," Xenovia says

Oh let me explain the situation. So after school, we were chilling in the club room then I sensed Irina and Xenovia's power, I told Rias what happened already and she let them in also. Xenovia told them what happened with us and now here we are.

"Well we can't let him get that fruit can we?" Rias says

"No…that's why we need your help. No matter how much I don't like devils, the red dragon emperor's power is too high to not have his help. So please help us take down the fallen!" Xenovia says

"Wait…you 2 own an Excalibur right?" Kiba says

"Oh yeah, I have the Excalibur mimic and Xenovia has the Durandal. Is something a problem?" Irina says

"Mmm…I want to ma-" Kiba says before I cut him off

"You guys seem strong! Wanna have a spar real quick? I mean I don't want the people I'm working with to be weak right?!" I say

"What he said but…if I win I will destroy the 2 swords you two own!" Kiba says menacingly

"We agree to this spar! And if you beat us you can destroy them…only because we shouldn't be losing to you devils."

So after that, we walk outside and me and Kiba stand close to the 2 exorcists. I'm in front of Irina and he's in front of Xenovia.

"Remember guys this is a test of power. So no killing…JAMAL! This means you mostly. Okay everyone ready? FIGHT!" Rias says

I start to backpedal as Irina comes at me quick, she makes a whip and grabs my arm and pulls me close to her and kicks me right in the stomach! I recoil then punch her in the face and she flies into a tree. She somehow gets behind and try's to stab me but I do a flip and blast her into the ground. She gets up but by the time she sees me I land a strong right hook into her get out the tree and dust her self off and says.

"Wow…you got a mean right hook on you their dragon boy! But don't think I'm done yet" Irina says

She makes a sword and starts slicing at me quickly, I ignite my hands with Ki and Holy Fire So her holy blade won't burn me. She starts to slash at me and I'm blocking each one. I see an opening and uppercut her into the sky and scream.

"**RED DRAGON ROAR**"

It hits her head on, she hits the ground hard and stays on it for a little bit. Once she gets up I notice her clothes are burned and look like her chest is a bit exposed. Looks like she's got a nice pair of-damnit brain stop being so perverted! We are in a fight! She smiles and takes off at me quickly. She gets behind me quickly and slices my back. Only to find out my skin can't burn, because of the holy fire I have around me I can't get hurt.

"Woah…how does a devil have Holy fire?!" She says

"Well, I'll tell you how later. But your little holy magic can't hurt me! It seems like all you have now is your sword human girl!"

I spin around and kick her in the face, fly to the place she was gonna land at and slam her face into the dirt kind of softly cause she still is a girl ya know! I let go of her face and sit down on her stomach and say.

"Give up?"

"Yes yes yes, now get off me you big dragon!" Irina shouts

We both get up and I look over at Kiba and see he has Xenovia on the ground with the sword behind him. He leaves her on the ground beaten and walks over to the sword and charges up his demonic energy about to destroy it. I can't let him do that, so I fly towards him and punch him in the stomach as hard as I can. He passes out on the spot. It looks like he got stronger…he beat her bad. He had some damage but not nearly as bad as her! So I help her up and she walks over to Irina, grabs her hand and walks in front of me and says.

"Red dragon emperor…your power is a power high enough to earn my respect…I'm glad I have partners with such power to help us. Tomorrow we will search for the Excalibur piece and the fall. Goodbye for now!" Says Xenovia

"Bye-bye red dragon emperor! And everyone else!" Irina says

After this, we all go back into the room and hangout. Kiba wakes up after some time and walks out to look for the Excalibur pieces…all by himself. I won't go help him…I know I wouldn't want anyone to help me if this situation came up for me. Rias decides to tell us how she found him. He was a survivor of some kind of project, everyone but him survived. She found him when he was running away and the rest is history.

This means a lot to him so I'll make sure that we beat the fallen duchebag and then kill the one who put him through this pain! After we all talked for a bit we all decided to go home. I started walking home with Asia but then got a call from Kenji! It seems like he needs me for something. So I tell Asia I have to head off and I rocket off in the air to Kenji's energy signal.

**Forest outside of kuoh town**

I land right next to him and see 2 guys with cloaks on. What's with guys and having on cloaks man! But I digress…Hold up? Did he get taller?! I mean I know he got taller during our 4-month training but I didn't think it was this much! He looks about 5'9, and has a lot of hair on his head…he must've put the hair magic in his hair once we left training. He smiles at me and says.

"Aye man, I've been a task to look into these 2 guys…the first one was named Teinkinsman, the second was General Methow. The first one sounds quite familiar doesn't it?" Says Kenji

"Yeah, …it does sound quite familiar. I've waited a year for this day…and it's finally time to end his miserable life! Kenji you take the general and I'll take Kinsman."

"Got it, bro! Remember, balls to the walls!" Kenji says as he runs off

I look at the man who killed my father (AN: go back to chapter 1, it says it there what happened) and charge up my Ki. I look at him and say.

"You took my father and my mentor from me! Now it's time for me to get revenge for him!"

"I don't even know who you are…" kinsman says(short for Teinkinsman. And if you can guess where I got Kinsman's line from, you're awesome!)

"Well, I'm Jamal Swift! You kill my father Jeremiah! Now I'm here to do the same thing you did to him!" I say as I take off at him

"Oh him?! He was my favorite kill! We had a great match but in the end, someone had to die and it just had to be him!" He says as he prepares for battle

We clash fist and he uses his other hand to punch me into a tree. I get up and fly at him and punch him in the stomach but he grabs my forearm and punches me in the air and sledgehammers me into the ground below, creating a large crater. Okay okay, this guy hits hard…I'm gonna have to go full strength here. So I power up to 100% and dash off at him and start trading blows. It ends once kinsman elbows me in the stomach and blast me away with his ki.

I get up slowly and take off at him only to get roundhouse kicked and have him grab my leg and slam me into the ground multiple times. I lay in the ground for a split second before he tries to stomp on me, I roll to the side and use my hand to throw my self up and punch him in the face. He takes a step back and that gives me time to blast him into a tree, which kicks up a lot of dust also.

Once the dust clears I see him with a few scratches and his shirt a bit ripped but that's it. I'm standing over here with my shirt ripped and my pants half gone. I build up a lot of fire in my hands and fly towards him and try to punch him in the face, he dodges and grabs my face and throws me into a rock. I stammer out the rock and look up to see a blast hit me directly, and the giant rock crashes down on me.

I get out the rubble with my shirt torn up and my clothes all messed up. I try to catch my breath but he flys at me and punches me in the gut, and kicks me into a tree. He starts punching me repeatedly and finishes it off with a blast that makes me hit Kenji.

It seems like he's getting beat badly also. I gotta go dragon force or I won't be able to win. I look over to Kenji and say.

"Yo Ji…I hope you got a transformation in your pocket like I do…cause these guys are no joke!"

"Yeah I can't let you get to far ahead of me man, so I unlocked a sub balance breaker a little while ago," Kenji says

Kenji closes his eyes and the temperature in the area drastically decreases. Kenji's body gets surrounded by a torrent of winds and I hear him shout.

"_Arctic circle!_"

I feel the area around us gets colder and some trees and other objects around us get frozen., his power as an angel and a werewolf together is unmatched. Oh, some explaining is needed, I've never talked about Kenji power before. Kenji was a werewolf with 0 magic powers that got killed in a more gruesome way.

But Gabriel gave him a new life. He was a werewolf before, but his parents never told him, he was killed by a fallen and ended up having a sacred gear also. Its power is Centered around Ice and water…kinda like the opposite of mine. Fire and ice working together are deadly even if they both don't always cooperate!

He told me when he came back he was so much stronger they had to do a Battle to see if he can earn his 2nd pair of wings! But he was so strong that he had to be given 2 extra pairs, so he has 6 wings right now. He is also the top 10 strongest in heavens ranks of angels and other warriors! This form made Kenji have an icy aura and parts of his hair turned blue and his arms had parts of it frozen! While parts of his hair are standing up and other parts are down. He has a few bangs with the tips of them being frozen over. His eyes have gained a blueish-grey color. That's cool how he made it look like my dragon force.

I look at my best friend and say.

"Wow, Kenji…you sure are powerful man!"

"Yeah, this form multiples my power by 10x just like yours…but it's still not as strong as yours! So I'm going to beat him to show you how strong I am!" Screams Kenji

"HAHA ya man let's show these duchebag villain ripoffs how the Kame Brothers fight! **DRAGON FORCE**!"

I power up to 70% in dragon force and fly off at Kinsman and punch him through the forest. I grab his face and use my fire to burn his face off. And throw him in the air and sledgehammer him in the ground. He gets up stumbling and I see the general slam into him, and they growl at each other and take off at us. Kenji jabs him in the face and flys off after him. I fly down and throw a punch but he dodges, he throws a kick that I block. This goes on for a couple of seconds then I see opening then dig a fist right into his face. He flys back into the ground and rolls a couple of times. I fly off at him at full speed and try to hit him with a Flaming claw but I miss.

He catches his footing and throws a punch at me but I grab it and burn it to a crisp. He screams in pain and takes a step back only for me to get close and scream.

"**HEAVENLY RED DRAGON ROAR!**"

The dust clears and I see him with his clothes all burned up and his skin charred up. I start a barrage of punches and kicks into his vital organs. He coughs up blood and falls to the ground. I pick him up and throw him into a tree. I charge the Ki in my hands and scream!

"MASENKO…HA!"

It goes towards him but he moved out of the way at the last second, it still blows half of his torso off! He crashes into the ground and is immobilized and is half dead. I see the general freeze and Kenji collect Ki and blow the ice away. All I see are his feet left and nothing left. Kinda a brutal thing for an angel to do…but his wings don't flicker at all so I guess it's part of his duty! Kenji walks over to me. I look at Kinsman and say.

"You took my father from me…I can't forgive you…"

I bring up my hand to blast him but I feel a faint feeling in. My heart telling me not too… I don't know what it is.

"Jamal you good bro…" Kenji says

"I can't kill him man…my dad wouldn't get revenge like this…"

My dad was one to always protect his family, but he always told me revenge isn't the way to cope with your loss. I'll kill a villain if they mess with my family but if I have to kill him for revenge…I just can't do it, I have to honor my father.

"We can't just leave him, alive man…" Kenji whispers

"Kill him…because I can't do it, man. I've beaten him, taken his pride and even taken his arm. But my dad's main rule was killing for revenge never made you a better man."

I lost track of my fathers words the longer I fought the mercenary.

Kenji looks at me and nods. He then makes a sword out of ice and slides his head off. The blast his body away. I look at him and fist bump him and we both fly off to our respective houses. I can't get hype after behind reminded of my father's brutal death, even if I beat his killer.

By the time I make it home, everyone is asleep and there are only a few plates of food left.

I sit down and scarf it down. While I was finishing the food I hear a doorbell ring and when I open it I see Jessi! I let her in and we start just talking about random things, then she stops smiling and gets serious. She starts to talk about kokabiel power, I tell her that I can beat him without the fruit. She believes me but says do I have a plan if he does eat the fruit. I tell her.

"Well of course I do! There's an angel that I trained with that is almost as strong as me. If the fallen gets the fruit I and him will just take him out. No problem!"

"If you don't mind me asking...what's his name?" Jessi says

"His name is Kenji. He's half angel and other half h

"Oh! I've heard of his power! They say he is the strongest angel in the forces right now. If he comes like you say he will we should have no problem!" Jessica says

"Yeah, my plan is full proof if he gets the fruit! No way he can stand what I have planned for the fallen!"

She laughs and starts to gather her things. She then says

"Seems like your ready for a battle! I'll be there and lend you all the power I have. I've been training hard too so hope you'll acknowledge me!" She says as she walks to the door

"Haha, of course, I can't wait to see how you fight! WAIT, how the hell do you know where I live! Wait come back" I scream as she walks out of sight

Damn girl has been stalking me I bet. I go upstairs and take a long bath, I'm just sitting in there thinking. I get out of the bath and head to bed and see Asia and Lucy as usual. I hope tomorrow is a better day…I've had like 13 fights today! I don't have infinite energy man. Well, the dream world won't wait too much longer you know.

**Two weeks later**

"So the fallen said he was gonna attack the school tonight to officially restart the Great War right?" Rias says

"Yeah, me and him had a confrontation and that's what he said. Can't believe this man…I get to fight a super-strong fallen angel dude! Ahhh I'm so excited!" I say in a super kiddish voice

I might sound excited, but These past 2 weeks have been hell. We've had to kill people left and right. There are all these evil priests we had to slay and then freed was killed by me and Kiba yesterday. Well, I was just watching Kiba slashed him most of the time. I guess even when he had the Excalibur piece in his sword he still couldn't do shit against Kiba's speed. I feel like Kiba is close to his balance breaker…every time he fights I can feel his emotions run wild and his power skyrocket! All he needs is a push…I think I know what the push is too.

Yesterday we were searching for Kokabiel and he must've been trying to fight something or someone causes his energy flared to life and that allowed me to track him. By the time I got there, he already had the other fighter beat and had the fruit! He took it right under our nose too! Xenovia and Irina couldn't find the fruit the whole time…maybe if we could've found the guy with the fruit we could've stopped him. Now we gotta fight a super-powered fallen angel. Not like I'm complaining about a challenge this good! My Saiyan blood has been anticipating this fight for the 2 weeks leading up to it! I've been trying like crazy!

Right now we are talking in the ORC building and preparing for the battle. Seems like everyone is here…even Kiba who hasn't been showing up very often finally came! Seems like we got a chance to win, just hope Kenji shows up…he said Gabriel had him on a mission for the past few days and it might be trouble for him he says.

Turns out Sona was a devil the whole time. and she had her self a peerage too. Her real name is Sona Sitri.

We got Sona's team to make a shield around the school. Maybe we should have Saji come to help us inside...OH! Saji is Sona's pawn that she has picked up around the same time as me. He also has a dragon sacred gear, I haven't seen it in action...honestly I was hoping I could today but guess not. Since the barrier is up none of our attacks can go into the city. So I can go full power without having to worry about the outside world. The time is currently 7:40 and the fallen angel is definitely on his way to the school. Ah, he's close… I sense him a couple of miles away, I just noticed he flys super quick. Maybe he has a jet pack to make him fly fas-.

"Hello, devils, humans, dragons, and vampires(Jessica). I've come to start the next Great War, so I suggest-" kokabiel says before I cut him off

"Hey, you little pale bastard! You cut my inner moulage off, I should kick your ass just for that! And that's exactly what I'm gonna do damnit!" wow look at me pulling off the cocky main protagonist role!

"Hahaha, well come at me little dragon boy, this should be a fight for the ages!" Kokabiel Says

Hm, I guess it's me against him. Wait why the hell are there 2 giant dogs! And what the hell is that dude standing in front of Kiba doing! I'm so confused right now…does Rias want me to take them on or just the fallen? Cause nobody here is strong enough to even really scratch him right now to be completely honest besides me. I hear Rias clear her throat and look at me and scream.

"Jamal! Don't worry bout us, just focus on your fight with the kokabiel!" Rias cries

"HEAR YA LOUD AND CLEAR RED! Looks like it's just you and me fallen angel duchebag!"

"Seems like it is dragon boy! Hope your not scared cause I'm going to go full power and kill your sorry ass!" Says kokabiel in a cocky voice

"You talk a good game but can you back that up?! I hope you can cause your about to feel the full force of a TRUE SAIYAN WARRIOR!"

**_Hey, y'all! Got this one out quick I think! I don't know how this chapter is, to be honest...I think it's okay. Not as good as 8 but whatever. I added 3 fights in this chapter, hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, I'm thinking of adding issei Into the story...just don't know as to what yet. He's not gonna be a devil, I'm thinking of making him a type of god, or something else that is strong. I look forward to that too. I won't change his personality, issei is my favorite harem protagonist, and one of my favorite protagonists of all time In general! So he's gonna be his perverted, funny, and smart-mouthed guy that we all know. That's if I add him in...still thinking of a way so no promises. As usual tell me if you liked the chapter, if you post a review I will respond to answering any questions you have, so check back after a bit. Till next time!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Saiyan warrior V.S. Leader class fallen Angel Kokabeil

**Jamal POV**

Fire. Fire is part of life humans can't live without. Without fire, food wouldn't be possible, water couldn't be cleaned of bacteria, and we can't burn the things we hate. Fire is a component of life that has been feared by all beings. If a mortal can control fire he can control the world, well back in the times when the fire was truly feared. Now there's a way to combat fire and the beings who use it.

I've used 3 forms of fire ever since I learned how to use it. I've used regular fire, Dragon slaying fire, and holy fire. I've mixed the dragon-slaying fire and holy fire and made holy dragon-slaying fire. I've also used my Ki with my fire a couple times. Effective on some people, mostly devils. Now the reason why I'm talking about my ability with fire is so I can explain the way I can manipulate my fire.

I've been working on a type of fire which can-

"I wouldn't be zoning out if I was you, devil boy!" Kokabeil screams

He cuts me off and throws a punch at my face at which I dodge and kick him in the ribs. He tanks it and grabs my arm and punches me in the stomach. He can hit like a freaking truck, and I'm also at full power right now too. He throws me up in the air and flies up and tries to ax kick me into the ground, but I block it, but I still crash into the ground by the force of the kick.

He throws a spear at me that I intercepted with fireballs. I fly up to him and throw 5 punches which he dodges and then punches me in the gut. I spit out blood and he takes advantage of me and starts a barrage of punches and kicks and ends it with a giants spear which blows up in contact with me. I fly into the gym and scream in pain. It hurts so bad…I forgot to cover my body with holy fire. Maybe if I did his holy magic would hurt a lot less.

I look up and see more Spears coming for me. I shoot some flames and dodge a fist from Kokabeil, then coat my first in dragon slayer magic and slam it into his face. He takes a step back and laughs, he then roundhouse kicks me into the other part of the gym. He starts walking towards me and says.

"Your power as it is now is nothing compared to mine! Your weak, just admit it…oh! I almost forgot you have that dragon transformation if you don't transform I'll kill you before you even get the chance!" The fallen screams

I grit my teeth and scream.

"**DRAGON FORCE!**"

I feel my power rise and my hair start to stand up a little bit. Kokabeil smiles and takes off towards me and throws and punch, I grab it and kick him in the air and fly off after him. When I get to him he makes a spear and try's to slice me. I make a spear out of the fire and intercept it and get behind him and kick him into the dirt.

He gets up and smiles then says.

"YES YES YES. Your power is immense! I've haven't had a battle like this in a long time dragon boy! I'm going full power so I hope you can take it!" He screams like a maniac

He closes his eyes and starts to scream at the top of his lungs, the ground below him starts to crack and dust is starting to fly up in the air. I still see him clearly and his wings fly out his body and his skin gets darker. He stops screaming and there's an energy burst that blinds everyone. Once the energy dies down I see Kokabeil with his aura flared all around him and an evil look on his face. He looks at me and says.

"Hahaha, it feels so good to be at full power again! Now let's start round 2, dragon boy!" He says as he flys off at me

He starts throwing punches and kicks. I dodge all of them and elbow him in the stomach and he flys back. He puts his foot in the ground and starts to throw spears at me and I make my aura so big that it burns them all in the process. I build up fire and scream.

"**Heavenly red dragon roar!**"

Kokabeil makes a giant spear and throws it at the Flames I made. Once it makes contact with it there's a giant flash! My fire starts to overpower his spear quickly and soon it swallows it and goes right through Kokabeil. Once the smoke clears I see Kokabeil with his top shirt torn off and his pants ripped up. He has obvious gashes in his body and legs.

Honestly, I thought he would be the type of guy that didn't train his body at all. But it seems like he trains his body quite hard, give me a bit of respect for the fallen angel now…does not mean that I can just let him live though. He starts to laugh an evil maniac laugh. I look at him and ask.

"**What's so funny?**"

"What's so funny? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! What's funny is that your power is out of this world for a kid your age. While I'm over here without a shirt and torn pants, you've got your bottom shirt still intact and your pants aren't looking too bad! I'm at full power too! But I have one more ace up my sleeve! Get ready dragon boy!" Kokabeil screams

"**Your bluffing…right?**"

"HAHAHA. Okay watch this" he says as his energy starts to build up.

"Fallen angel vice: Power of war," Kokabeil says quietly

His hair starts to get longer and his arms get slimmer but more defined. His hair then becomes spiked and long. He smiles and flys off at me, we clash fist and he tried to hit me with his other hand and I dodge and sweep his legs. He falls over and hits the ground, I burn the ground where he is and he screams. He flys up and throws a spear at me and I dodge and run at him. But when I get there he creates a shield and gets behind me then grabs my leg!

He slams me into the ground and starts to spin me. He throws me but a second after he throws a spear and hit me head-on. It hits my leg and almost goes right through, if it wasn't for my fire it would've gone straight through me…thank god! I crash into the ground, I get up slowly but by the time I'm up Kokabeil uppercuts me into the sky and makes a giant spear and blows up when I get near. He flys to me and grabs my face and speeds up into the ground. I crash into the ground with a loud "THUMP". I start to cough up blood…I don't even know what a vice is but I know it's strong. I build up the fire and start to burn the ground around me. It catches his skin and he flys up in pain. I get up and ask.

"**So…you just had an increase in power…what is that?**"

"Hahaha yes, this is my Vice!"(AN: the idea was taken from the story freelancer. I tweaked it a bit but the same concept. Give that a read y'all!) Kokabeil says

"**Hm, what does it do for you?**"

"It increased my power 3x! But it also takes a strain on my body and burns my stamina! I still have enough time to beat your disgraceful devil soul still!" Kokabeil says cockily!

"**Well since you pulled out your ace in the hole…let me pull out mine! You ready Draig!**"

"**Yes, partner! Let's show this fool our power!**" Draig says

I bring out my flames and sprint towards him and throw a punch. He grabs it but then screams in pain. He lets go of my hand and starts to step backward which gives me a chance to scream!

"**Heavenly red dragon roar!**"

It hits head-on and creates a huge explosion. I start to run into the fire and grab Kokabeil face and throw it in the air and shoot 3 Ki blast that hit him head-on and throw him further in the air. I get above Kokabeil and scream loudly

"Heavenly red dragon iron fist!"

He crashes down into the school and it all crashes down onto him. I ignite my aura and pull my hands behind my head and scream!

"Galick gun…fire!"

It hits the destroyed lunch room and blows the whole place up. Smoke starts to get in the air. Once it clears up I see Kokabeil in the ground with his skin burned up and his body with gashes all over it. I fly down to talk to him and get a good look at my handy work. The plan worked Draig! Your idea was great man, this new fire is great!

"**Yes! The fire is extremely effective against his kind! There's no way he can beat you now partner!**" Draig said

I walk close to him and smile. Kokabeil pulls himself up and coughs up blood, and screams in pain. He finally gets on 2 feet and is breathing hard…he grits his teeth and takes a couple of steps back. He looks at me in my eyes and says.

"What the hell was that…that fire was awful. I've never felt a pain like that." Kokabeil says in a pissed off voice

"**Hmph, wouldn't you like to know? Well, this right here is what I call god slaying fire! It's quite effective against angels and fallen angels. It's less effective against Shinto gods and other god-like them but still effective.**"

"How…how did you get this type of fire!" He cries in desperation

"**I can use holy dragon-slaying fire. So what I did was reverse the formula of the holy magic and add the slaying ability to the new magic. I call it God slaying magic! It can kill god, the followers of God or as we call them the angels. Also, it can kill the followers that fell from the grace of God…which means fallen angels! I think it can also kill Shinto gods too…do not know for sure yet though!**"

"What the f*! You're a damn cheat code! You shouldn't Have power like this!" Kokabeil screams

"**Well come open this can of whoop-ass since I 'shouldn't have power like this'. This is round 3 fallen angel boy!**" (AN: if you got what Jamal said you're a freaking champ dude. Just know it's in season 4 of dxd, during Issei's fight with Cao Cao)

**_Another part of the school_**

**Jessica's POV**

Standing in front of me was a man that looked 5'9. He had a pink Gi over shirt on with a pink cut skirt looking thing…hey, I don't know what that thing is! He also had a blue under Gi too, he had Kanji on his right peck.

He had long hair that was braided and a good looking mustache to be completely- wait he's the bad guy! He had an insane power radiating around him…honestly scares me. He must be a martial artist, he looks like a killer!

"Jessica, I'm here! Irina told me that you might need help so I came! Who's this?" Xenovia says as she takes out her sword

"I don't know…but he's dangerous! We've gotta be careful around him!"

"Yeah…Oh, Kiba got his balance breaker! He killed some weird looking guy and is now watching Jamal fight. But that's not relevant to us right now. So…who are you?"Xenovia says

"You want to know who little ole me is? I'm not so important that you need to know my name?" The man says

"Well, I like to know the name of the enemies I kill!" Xenovia screams

"Hehe well at the strength you are at you can't even touch me!" Says the man

The man then starts to crack his knuckles and lunges at us. He gets behind Xenovia and kicks her into a tree and grabs my face and slams me into the ground. He kicks me into the same tree Xenovia is in. He walks over to us and smirks…he starts to look around and laughs. He looks down at us and says.

"I am Mercenary Tao! Just call me general tao or Tao. Kokabiel Hired me to take care of a couple 'devils and humans' he said. I'm sure you can understand why…remember this isn't personal, it's just business." The now named general says.

After his little statement, I And Xenovia get up and ready our selves. Xenovia runs towards her and starts to attack him with kicks and her sword. I charge up my magic so I can go full power! I open my hands and a flashing blue light covers me and the general and Xenovia stop fighting. My energy dies down a bit and I see Xenovia smile and Tao bit his lip in anger.

What the 2 humans should see is a girl who is 5'7, has red eyes, Pale skin with Blue dragon scales scattered around her body. With 8-foot Blue dragon wings out and sharp teeth with her hair in a messy bun. My clothes are the Kuoh skirt with a tight white shirt with dragon scales implanted into the clothes. When I go full power my clothes adapt to what I transform into. I have many forms of fig-.

"Your Power has grown quite high! But…not nearly good enough!" General says

He lunges at me and throws a punch, I block it with my forearm and ignite my body with blue fire and try to burn him with my aura. It catches on him and there's a giant explosion…I think I got him! But suddenly a hand comes through the fire and grabs my neck and slams me, I see Xenovia in the corner of my eye trying to take his arm off but sadly misses and ends up in a tree.

We get up and run towards him, we start a combined attack on him, I slice his chest with my claw but he gut punches me…his punches feel like absolute death(weird way to put it I know)! I stagger back and see Xenovia get a cut on his cheek. But general Tao shoves it off and uppercuts her into the air and screams!

"DODON RAY!"

It hits head-on, I fly up into the air and try to grab her but Tao grabs my leg in the air and throws me down. I land on my feet but I look up and see Xenovia getting her face pounded by the General, no pun intended. I bring my wings out and try to fly after him but once I look up Xenovia is heading straight towards me. I catch her but get hit with a big Dodon Ray he blasted at me. I try to block it but it was too powerful for me. The general flys down and smirks…he says.

"Confidence goes out the window when your flat on your ass huh? Oh, wait you two weren't confident though. Well, it's been fun but I have to kill you two now!" Says mercenary Tao.

He charges up a final dodon Ray but right before he fires it something stabs him in the arm! He screams in pain and kicks back into the mysterious person stomach. The person hits a but lets out a laugh! She takes the hood off and I see chestnut hair and violet eyes…it's Irina! Thank goodness she came cause we were about to die…now our chances just got better by like 8%" she jumps over to us and says.

"Heya, So Rias told me you guys might need some help fighting this guy…and it looks like she was right. So how does he fight? Is he like a good magician or does he fight only with his hands or something? Cause information like this helps!" She says enthusiastically (in this world Irina didn't get hurt by kokabiel because they didn't need to search as much)

I look over to Irina and rip off the sleeves to my already torn up shirt. Xenovia readies her self and says.

"His name is Mercenary Tao. His fight style is a lot like Jamal's…he also uses the same power as him, that Ki thing. He's not as strong as Jamal but his power is something to be wary of. Here's the plan, so I and Irina will attack him together and if you see an opening you try to burn him or hit h8m any way you see…Okay?" Says Xenovia quietly

"Oh! I like that plan Xenovia! Let's go!" Says Irina enthusiastic as usual

They run off at him and start a combined attack. Seems like they are throwing him off…and there moves are so smooth, they work together great. I guess that's what working together for missions all the time does to you and your partner.

Xenovia gets a cut on his arm while Irina kicks him in the face…it seems that the wound Irina gave him is slowing him down. As they keep attacking I see an opening and fly in and ignite my claws with flames and stab him in the stomach. He coughs up blood and try's to jump up, but church duo kicks him into the ground.

General Tao gets up slowly and fires 2 dodon rays but it doesn't hit its target because I intercepted with fire. The general runs towards me but Irina makes a whip with the Excalibur mimic and grabs his leg with it. I add my fire to the whip and it starts to burn his leg, then Xenovia tries to Finnish it by cutting off his head. But he moves his. Head at the last second and somehow lands a breathtaking punch in on her stomach.

It sends her flying back, Irina acts quickly by grabbing her arm. Tao shakes off the fire and whip and gets up. He looks tired and out of breath. He grits his teeth and screams.

"IM THROUGH, TIME TO END THIS!" Says the legendary mercenary as he charges up a giant dodon Ray

I look at Xenovia and Irina and they both nod at me knowing what I need.

I charge my flames while Xenovia and Irina give me their energy. I get to a boiling point where I can't keep it in me anymore and scream out!

"Dragons Soul punisher!"

The flames hit head-on with the dodon Ray. There's a bit of struggle and I have to add a bit more of my fire into it. It finally breaks through the dodon Ray and burns the mercenary alive. The smoke makes it hard to see through the air. I slowly walk towards the mercenary and crack my neck. My Deep red eyes start to turn into slits and I smile my most evil smile.

The Smoke around the area disappears and I see the mercenary is on the ground seemingly unconscious…can not leave him alive, can we?

I let my vampire side take over more and my wings and claws retract. My energy becomes quiet and more sinister. I grab him by the neck and say quietly.

"You lost…your confidence was so high too…to bad. Hope you burn in hell Mercenary Tao! Vampires soul taker!"

The Mercenary body started to contract and his face started to lose blood and color. The Mercenary eyes started to roll into the back of his head. The blood in his body started to resonate in my body…his blood doesn't feel too bad…it's just so evil. His heart finally stops beating and his body catches fire to officially kill him.

I look over at Xenovia and Irina who now is right next to me. I power out of my Dragon and vampire mixed form, which I need to name. I'll just ask Jamal for a name, he's so creative anyway. Speaking off Jamal. I look to Xenovia and say.

"You think Jamal is doing good?"

"I hope he is…cause if he's having trouble none of us can help him. Let's just hope he can Finnish the job." Xenovia says worriedly

**_In front of the destroyed gym_**

**Jamal's POV**

"**Man Kokabitich you look like you've been through the ringer man…need a break bud?**"

"Damn you, devil boy. Your overconfidence will be the end of you!" Says kokabiel loudly

"**Hm unlike you I have a limit to where I can be overconfident. I'm not like you kokass.**"

"Could you stop f*ucking up my name! It's already screwed up as it is!" Kokabiel Says in a loud voice which had a hint of…sorrow?

"I** know this is a fight to the death and all but like…who named you kokabiel dude. Like who thought of that name. The name Jamal is a more normal name that Kokabiel well…anything is more normal."**

"This is a fight you imbecile! We do not talk of such things as common names! So while your thinking of name patterns I'll cut you up into little tiny fu-" Kokanus Says right before I cut him off by grabbing his neck.

At this point, I've beaten him down so badly that he has no energy left or strength, my god slaying fire has cut him off his power quite quickly. He's just talking shit now…and I hate shit talker! I throw him into the kitchen (the whole school is destroyed) and walk towards him. He gets up and fly's off but I grab his leg and spin him around and send him soaring to the ground.

He lays in the dirt with his arms and legs were broken and he seemingly can't move. Seems like I've beaten the leader class fallen angel, I wonder if that can get me promoted to the middle class. So I walk over and look down with not an ounce of sorrow in my eyes and say.

"**I hope you're the catalyst that springs me to becoming a middle-class devil. Well it's been a fun fight…it's time for you to rot in hell…wait do you go to another part of hell or is there another part that the dead go?**"

"Well your about to find out anyway so it doesn't matter." Says kokabiel

"**What…dude your unable to move…what can you do so late in the game that the starters took the pads off.**"

"Here's what I can do! AHHGGMM(supposed to be a chomping sound)" Kokabiel Says fore he eats a weird-looking fruit

"**Oh snap I forgot about the fruit…crap baskets…he just at the whole fruit too.**"

There was a bright flash and I heard a deep voice with a confident tone to it say.

"_Many years ago…a tree was brought to our world through a portal. It had many fruits that we now call the fruit of life. They were all eaten by various people. But one was sealed away by an old man. The man's name was Gero…well, that's what they called him. He has been researching the fruit for many years before I came and killed him. The fruit I consumed was the last in history…my power is so much higher than Azazel's! So unless you can kill Azazel by a significant amount you stand no chance! This is round 4 Devil boy_!" Says kokabiel.

Once the light dissipated I see the villain I have to kill. He stands 6'9 with no shirt and black Gi type of pants on. He has long wild hair that is kind of like mine down to the middle of his back, with 2 bangs hanging in front of his face. He has red eyes still with a bit darker skin tone. And his body is more muscular than his old one with a few scars from the battle we just had…oh crap, he also healed. And has black shoes on also.

I take a step back and power up my god slaying aura but as I start to get it going I feel a fist in my stomach. It creates a shock wave and I cough up blood. He kicks me into the destroyed gym and I fly through and land into the basketball goal. I get up and fly off at him with my fist up. He catches my fist and smiles an evil smile.

He throws me up in the air and creates a giant fist made of holy magic that slams into my stomach. And sends me soaring into the ground with a loud sound. His power is nothing like I've ever felt before…well, I've only felt a power like this once…and kokabiel power still doesn't come close to him (a story for later). I lay in a crater with my shirt completely ripped off. He lands in front of me and creates a sword of light.

The fallen angel pulls the sword in the air and says.

"_You fought hard young warrior, I acknowledge your strength! But sadly with the fruit, you can't defeat me…you can die with pride knowing you fought hard. Goodbye red dragon emperor_!" Says kokabiel as he swings the sword

Damnit! I don't wanna die already, I have so many things to do! The light radiating off of it is so strong it's burning my skin…dang, it's about to hit…wait…where did the sword go? The sword froze! And Kokabiel is in the ground!

"Hehe…seems like you needed help. I came right at the best moment! Seems like you've been getting your butt handed to you man!" Says Kenji as he came to my rescue

"**Yeah yeah, man…I was about to kill him until he ate the fruit. Then the tables turned completely 360. His power is out of this world now.**"

"So should we do the Kame brothers duo attack or should we go straight into our secret technique?" Says Kenji

"**We wouldn't stand a chance even when we do the combo attacks…we got to go right into it man.**"

Kokabiel gets up and walks towards us and says.

"What are you two fools talking about…just accept your death. I'll make it swift for both of you…especially you angel boy! Only because you stopped me from killing the devil." Says kokabiel

"Heh…you want a challenge, right? Well, give us 4 minutes okay?"

"Oh? I'll grace your pitiful souls with 4 minutes…but if it is not up to my standards…I'll kill you both slowly!" Says kokabiel trying to be scary which he fails at.

"Oh…we will be a more than formidable challenge. And you can bet on that."

**_In the woods not far from kuoh academy_**

So me and Kenji fly off into the woods quickly and we both power down so we could have the same energy reading. I look at him and say.

"You remember how to do it right? We only tried it once…and if we get it wrong we have to wait 30 minutes. And we don't have that time man"

"Yeah, I remember! So you ready to whoop his fanny, Jamal?" Says Kenji using The word fanny for some reason.

"Yeah! Let's do this bro!"

"Yeah but before we fuse think about this...I'm an angel and werewolf. And I have the sacred gear that gives me the ability to freeze and create water and I also have my subform of balance breaker, which is the arctic circle. And your a Saiyan, dragon and a devil. You can go dragon force and use fire at will. Dude our powers are gonna be so OP together." Says Kenji in a oddly over-hyped voice

"I guess your right. So our fusion is a mix between Saiyan, dragon, devil, angel, and werewolf. It also has the power to transform into dragon force or Arctic circle...or even mix them maybe. Dude that's a bit too OP! Are you sure you wanna plow kokabiel like that? Pun intended"

"Hell yeah! But before we fuse remember if our fused self gets a chance and your mind is taken over or however it works, remember not to kill kokabiel if you get a chance. It'll be easier for me if you don't Okay?" Says Kenji

"I got you, man. But remember, balls to the walls my man!"

We stand a few feet away from each other and bring our knee in and arms up and say.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu…shiiiiooonnnn…HAAAAAAAA!" We Finnish without fingers touching and legs spread wide in a super weird way. I feel my conscious start to slip away as we start to fuse.

**_At the Kuoh academy_**

**Fused warrior POV**

After the fusion between Jamal and Kenji, Me the product of there fusion, flys back to the area where the fight was and lands in front of everyone, and looks at kokabiel with a confident smile spread across my face.

"So this is what it's like to be fused…it's like our minds are together but also not at the same time…weird"

"Who the hell are you…wait… it can't be?!" Says the fallen

"Are you…-" Rias says before I cut her off

"Heh, I'll humor you all by telling you who I am! I'm the fusion between Jamal and Kenji! The ultimate fighter!"

"Wow, your power is amazing…-" Says Xenovia before I also cut her off again

"Ah, a name…guess I do need one of those right?"

"No you don't, you don't need a name to kill someone! Go ahead and kill kokabiel now!" Says Rias

"Wait a minute, hold on red…a name makes the person a person. Mmm, let's see...how about Kemal…mmm Nah…ah Kenji? Oh, wait I got one, Kendal!"

"Kendal? That name just reeks weakling! I hope you can challenge me ke-AGGHH" screams the fallen as I cut another person off but this time with my fist.

He staggers back but as he finally gains control again I appear in front of him and grab his face and throw him into the basketball net. I create a nice sword and a god slaying fire sword and run after him. I slice his chest and try to stab his arm but he dodges with a side step, but by the time he lands the side step I already send a strong kick to his stomach making him cough out blood and scream in pain while flying into the ground. I walk over to the hurt kokabiel and scoff in his face, and say.

"Heh, by the power of my fist it seems like you might have to change your mind about my name being weak right? Well get ready fallen, This is round 5, the final round Fallen angel kokabiel!"

**_Yoooooo I'm back boys. Good to be back and junk ya know! So I out caused a new school and a new football team and plays. But this is the latest chapter and I think it's an exciting one also! Let's look into the chapters after this arc. So after this arc ends and before the meeting there are gonna be 2-3 chapters of Jamal just chilling and doing mostly teenage boy stuff, which will be hectic as you will finally see a part of Jamal that isn't fighting. The chapters are gonna have a couple of parts of Jamal's past adventures and some funny moments with his stupid classmates. One new character will be showing up that is not an OC(no more PC will be coming so that's cool) he and Jamal will become best friends also so look forward to that! As always tell me how the chapter was and comment and I'll respond. Till next time! _**


	11. A bit about The saiyan emperor Jamal!

Hey guys! So it's me Saiyanwarrior22.

I'm here to talk about some upcoming things and some things about Jamal that probably won't be answered ever in the story. So first a little bit about the author who is me! Also sorry for not posting much, chapter 11 is in the works right now!

I'm the Saiyanwarrior22, I'm what most people would call to young to write a fanfic. But not too young at the same time. I'm still in school which eats my time, and I also play running back (if some don't know is football). My main favorite anime are dragon ball, my hero academia, fairy tail, highschool dxd, and a certain magical index!

The reason I wrote the Saiyan emperor because when I would read fanfics about saiyan's in other words, it would seem so bland and without creativity ya know. Also, it'd be more about sex and loving girls more than being a Saiyan. I want this story to be about a full-blooded Saiyan becoming a true warrior while staying true to his heart and protecting the people around him. Now don't get me wrong, there's gonna be some moments where things happen with Jamal and a female, BUT it will never get so serious that it will take the fighting away! This fanfic is mostly about action and fights so that's the most you should expect.

Now, this story is mostly Jamal's point of view. It will change sometimes when I need someone's input on something Jamal is doing. It's not gonna happen much though. I may go into 3rd person sometimes just to give thoughts from other characters.

So there's a burning question some of y'all wanted answered it seems! Someone asked "why is his name Jamal! That's not a proper Saiyan name!" No hate to this person but, proper Saiyan name is a vegetable if you watched dragon ball some. I have a Saiyan name for him, but it will be revealed as the story comes along more. Now the name "Jamal" I got from some thinking of unique names never used in fanfics. Seems like people use the lamest names like James or Sam. I wanted to use a name nobody wants to or will use ya know.

Now this story is going to go on for about 25-35 chapters, I won't tell anyone when I'm going to stop the story but it's gonna be a good spot. But for people who like Jamal, he will be back in another story. I'll tell you all once I finish the story what I mean by that.

So looking into chapter 11, it's gonna finish the kokabiel ark and go on to kinda 3 chapters of dead time and a bit of training here and there. So during those 3 chapters, we are gonna learn about Jamal and his past, we are gonna get some character development. Also in this story, Asia might not be the generic nice girl that we remember her as…I have an idea I think y'all will like. Now she won't be even close to evil. She's just gonna have a real personality.

Now here's what everyone's been wondering! How strong is Jamal? I'll be comparing him to dragon ball characters of course so. I've also buffed DXD universe hard so they can at least compete with Jamal…but after a while they won't be able to even touch him. Also, Jamal at the start of the meeting of the faction will be stronger than sirzechs and top 4 in their universe. So here are the power indexes. I'll do power level or just compare them to a dab character

Jamal full power base- 300,000

Jamal in dragon force: 2,000,000

Jamal fully boosted with god slaying magic: 3,000,000

Kokabiel suppressed: 400,000

Kokabiel full power: 1,000,000

Kokabiel with war vice activated: 1,500,000

Kokabiel with fruit of life: 25,000,000

Kenji full power base: 250,000

Kenji arctic circle: 2,500,000

Kenjal full power base without magic or Ki: 30,000,000

Kenjal full power with Draig, magic, And Ki: 60,000,000

Now y'all might be wondering why The fusion character is so strong right? It's because fusion adds the power of the 2 fighters and multiples it by a lot also. So their power is way higher and they are extremely strong. Also, those stats are without them using any transformations…so they are just that strong when fused guys might be wondering why their power levels are so big…well, they train a lot and they are also sacred gear users so that helps their power tremendously, especially Jamal since he can use Draig to boost his power.

Well, I hope this cleared up some problems some of you might've had! Chapter 11 is gonna come out soon I hope, so please wait for it. Till next time!


	12. Chapter11

Chapter 11: Fused warrior Kenjal and The sword of Saiya

**Asia POV**

Kenjal stands over kokabiel smiling a large smirk on his face. He has kicked kokabiel into a tree and is just staring at him until he says.

"Seems like you can't Handel the heat kokabitch. I've given you like 5 breaks, this is your last one dude." Says the fused warrior

"F*k you! I am the most powerful being in the entire universe! But I'm getting beat by a fused teenager?! What did I do to deserve this?!"Says kokabiel

"You kinda are trying to start a war which will kill millions of people. I'm pretty sure you deserve this kokasnot." Says the fused warrior

The scene in front of me is one of…um…how can I put this. A total beat down. Kenjal is using the boosted gear with some form of fire and ice and he's just toying with him. He's been talking to him the whole fight about some ex-girlfriend Kenji had…kokabiel gets super mad when they ignore him too, which is very frequent actually. But something more important is at hand here. The looks of the fused warrior. Which is kinda cute!

He has this spiked up hair with 3 bangs (super Saiyan Goku but with 3 bangs instead of 4). He has tan skin like Jamal but Blue eyes like Kenji. He is about 6'0 with muscular arms, he has one green colored eye and one onyx colored eye. He's wearing a usual Gi with the color palette of black tight undershirt, red over shirt and black pants.

But on the back of his shirt has the symbol of his master and on the front has the kanji of heaven and hell. He's also wearing black combat boots with red lining on them.

He's the true fusion of heaven and hell!

Kenjal suddenly senses something and looks back and Kiba with a large smile on his face, he folds his arms and exclaims loudly!

"Yo Kiba! Dude, I just noticed your balance breaker man! You sure do have a way of hiding the energy of your sword in your self! But proud of you man, I wanna see how strong it is once I kill this fool okay?!" Says the fused fighting maniac

"Haha, of course, Kenjal, I'll show you how strong I am with this sword! But for now, just beat him!" Says Kiba

Kenjal just smiles and puts up a thumbs up which in 2 seconds lands in Kokabeil's stomach and after kenjal sends him into the dirt with a punch to the face.

This fused warrior power is insane! I just hope he doesn't have the trait of Jamal with his way overconfidence once he's already won! Go Kenjal!

**Kenjal's POV**

Haha man, my power is off the charts like this is insane. I think I'm the strongest thing ever right now man. I don't think anyone can even touch me, man. It's like I'm so strong my energy can block Kokabeil attacks by just flaring It. It seems that I have obtained all of the powers of Kenji and Jamal with this fusion. I have Kenji's ice, and his werewolf energy, his arctic circle transformation, and also his angel powers.

As for Jamal, I have his prized possession Draig who is the one who told me about Kiba. I also have his fire, his Saiyan abilities and body, his devil powers and magic, his Ki, and also his Dragon force! I'd say I'm the perfect fusion! Now all I gotta do is-.

"Hey, you fused son of a bitch! You shouldn't be there talking to your self! I can kill you easily if you do that again!" Screams Kokabeil

"Hm? So why didn't you? Wait don't answer! It's because my energy is so high now that I've released my magic and Ki that you can't even seem to touch me! Now let me Finnish this fight! I'm sick of your voice!"

I charge up my energy and the area gets cold but also has a hot aura that melts trees and other objects after they get frozen. He burst into action with a kick to my Jaw. I grab his leg before it can hit me, I slam him on the ground and freeze him. Looking at his scared frozen body makes me feel bad so burn it. He flys up and by the time he catches his breath I fly up to him and throw a punch that he dodges but I send a ki blast into his stomach that exploded on contact.

He crashed into the ground with a thump. I bullet down and plant my foot into the already implanted Kokabeil which makes him go wide-eyed with pain and cough up blood. I step off him and pick him up by his collar. The beaten Kokabeil has serious battle damage on him. His skin is burned and his shirt is completely torn off with just a bit of his pants still intact. He looks at me with fear in his eyes and try's to bit me but it burns his mouth.

I look at the beaten down fallen angel leader and say.

"Looking at you makes me feel bad. You seem in like your in lots of pain, I'll just put you out of your misery now! So any last words for a dying fallen angel?!"

Looks like he's thinking about his answer, he clears his throat loudly. He then says some of the most draw-dropping shit ever.

"If I am to truly die on the battlefield today, I want to have my last words be this! To all you puny believers of god and his stupid followers, GOD IS DEAD! GOD IS DEAD AND HAS BEEN FOR MANY YEARS!" Cries Kokabeil

Oh lord here we go, Asia is in so much shock she just passed out. Irina is so shocked that she falls to her knees and has a far off look. And Xenovia doesn't seem like she can handle the information so she looks at the ground with her fist tightened. Rias and the gang are extremely surprised and Kiba picks up Asia and puts her under a tree, Rias looks at the beaten Kokabeil and screams.

"God can't be dead! If he was dead, who would answer the prayers of the humans!" Shouts a confused Rias

"Well as it seems, Michael has been controlling the system as of now. Someone is answering they're prays for sure! I just don't know who or to be honest care." Says the leader class fallen angel

"So your telling me the god I learned about in my Christian school that I went to for 2 years is dead? Yeah, no way, When did he die?!"

"He died during the Great War! He was fighting a warrior from another universe, he called himself zucchilies. He said he was a strong warrior from another universe that had come to scout of this planet to send his son here. He fought god and killed him easily. He then said he will send his son here. He then left the planet." Says Kokabiel

"Did he have a tail?!"

"Hm now that I think about he did! Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like the other half of you! He might've been Jamal's father! Now wouldn't that be funny? The person who killed god, son is here killing the strongest fallen angel! Now how do you- UGHHHHHH" Kokabeil was saying before I start choking the fallen angel scum. I then throw him to the ground and say

"Even if my other sides father killed god, it wouldn't make a difference! Because that's not him. Jamal is his person with his hopes and dreams!"

He's pissed me off. Talking about my other half like he's some sort of evil guy or something! Kokabeil then looks to the rest of the ORC and says.

"Your friend Jamal could have a father who is a god killer! And your friend calls his follower of god slaying magic, god slaying magic! How do you feel about that?! " Screams Kokabiel trying to get their attention

"…even if he could be father killed god. It wouldn't make a difference, he's still our best friend and ally! There's no way we would turn out backs on him!" Says Kiba

Heh man, Kiba does have a way with words huh? Kokabeil stands up and starts to build up his energy. He then screams out!

"WELL SINCE NONE OF YOU SEEM TO CARE! ILL JUST KILL YOU ALL AND MAKE THIS FUSED DUMBASS WATCH!" Screams Kokabiel

Now he's pissed me off! He planned to kill me first then take out them but now he wants to make me watch?! No damn way, he's not gonna even lay a finger on my friends! I start to build up my power and I boost a couple of times to make bringing out the power easier. I scream out while I build up my power.

**"ARCTIC FORCE!"**

Suddenly Kokabeil stops in his place and the lower half of his body freezes. Then his top half catches on fire with an ear-piercing scream. I walk over to him and say.

"I wasn't planning on using this form…my base form was much stronger than your strongest energy output. Now…this power right here is true power, I can see you shivering in your boots looking at me. Common I'll put out the fire and ice, just try to punch me once."

I know I sound cocky, but this power is just so much higher than anyone in this universe. I even sense Azazel who I met while I was training with master Toshi appear. I also sense Sirzechs outside the portal.

Seems like they are here to get a glimpse of the strongest power in this universe!

I unfreeze Kokabeil and make the fire on him go out. He stands there looking at me with a look mixed of fear and anger. He flys to me and throws a punch to which catches on fire. He then throws a bunch of punches and kicks at me which ends up all ether catching on fire or getting frozen.

He starts to scream in agony, I get in front of him and land a punch so hard it breaks all the buildings around us and the glass. He starts to throw up disgusting blood. I pick him up and throw him up in the air, I get above him and send him a sled hammer in the stomach which creates such an impact on the ground it blows the ORC gang and everyone else away. Once the dust clears you can see kokabiel in a large crater trying to stay alive.

He somehow gets up, he looks deprived of energy and blood. I walk towards him with my aura blazing around me. Once I'm close I put my hand on his chest and grab his shirt and throw him behind me. He flying fast, I might've put too much in the process of throwing him. I turn around and burst towards him with a loud boom. When I make it to him I ignite my fist with god slaying fire and punch my fist right through his stomach and it sends him flying into the ground creating a deep crater. I land in front of the crater and smirk.

He's just laying there in the crater beaten and not moving, so I fly down there and use my ice to make him sit upon his knees. He opens his eyes and lowers his head in defeat, he opens his mouth and speaks quietly.

"A true fighter knows when he has been defeated…if you are a true warrior like you say you are, you would kill me right here," Says Kokabeil quietly

"Hmph, that's the least I can do. Hope you rot in where ever your gonna go!"

I make an ice sword with god slaying magic infused with it. I hold it to his neck and I'm about to swing but I hear a loud crash with a high energy crash down. I look up and see Vali…the white dragon emperor! He must be in his balance breaker…man, that looks nice, to be honest! He walks towards me and says.

"I would appreciate it if you don't kill the fallen angel." Says vali

"Now why would that be?"

"Because the fallen angel Governor-General Azazel needs to spea-" says vali before a mysterious voice cuts him off

"Because I need to talk to him. He has gone against my ruling for a couple months and look where it got him. Once I'm done I'll put him somewhere where he will rot into his death…seems like without his legs also." Says Azazel

The reason he said without his legs is to cause the ice I had on his legs started to crack while we were talking and it broke his legs into little pieces. Kokabeil didn't look like he felt it but I could tell he could feel a sting. I look at Azazel and say.

"Hmph do what you want with him. I've done my job of defeating him so you can take him."

Azazel makes a giant hand out of light. Grabs Kokabeil and starts to walk off with vali, but he turns back to me and says.

"To the Jamal part in you or the red dragon emperor in you, next time we meet I want to look into how your power works because it is quite intriguing. Now I bid you farewell!" Azazel says before he flys off with Kokabeil's half body

I look at Vali, we both stop our breathing, there's a long silence but then Draig breaks the silence with the booming words off.

"**Not gonna say anything Albion, you see this fused warrior looking at you. This is most definitely the Jamal in him that is yearning to fight you.**"

"**I do see him. But he is not our rival, and the fused being knows that. If he didn't he would've attacked us on spot and most likely defeated us quickly if I am honest.**" Says Albion

Vali closes his eyes and says.

"Yes to the Jamal side of you, our fight will be the best fight the world has ever seen from the 2 dragons! They say we are the 2 strongest White and red dragon emperors! But I will show you that I am the stronger of us two!" Says Vali

"Heh, well let's just hope you've been keeping up on your training. Because My other half will show you something truly powerful next time y'all meet."

"Oh really? Well, let our next meeting be our fight. Till then My rival!" Vale says as he walks away

I see that anyone that could be a villain is gone so I power down out of arctic force and walk towards the ORC only to see everyone but also with Sirzechs and some guy with blonde hair. By the time I make it over there, I feel a strong pull from the life force of both Kenji and Jamal. I think we are about to defuse…well it was fun with these 2 fighters.

Next time….our power will be truly insane.

Jamal POV

That was wild. It was like our minds were connected and we were both like made a new mind and he was thinking just like both of us and it was so cool! Hold up…wait…everyone is staring at me. Why is everyone always staring at me like this? It's like I know I'm cu-.

"Jamal Swift, the one they call the red dragon warrior. And Kenji white, the one they call the arctic wolf. Your two efforts have saved our world as we know it. Kenji, I will reward you when you return to heaven. And Jamal I have a certain gift ready for you already. Would you be kind enough to accept it?" Says the weird glowing halo dude

"Well, as long as it's not bad I guess I could Mr…"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Micheal. I'm the leader of heaven and the angels. We have had this sword in our containment for many years looking for the right person to hold it. And ever since you burst onto the scene defeating riser, we have looked deep into your life and past and have seen acts of kindness and courage. I think you deserve the holy sword Ascalon, or some call it, the dragon slayer. So please take the sword young warrior!" Says the now named Michael.

"Oh…so I'm a dragon slayer with a dragon slayer sword…that's kinda overkill huh? Well, Draig how do I put this in my body or the gear?"

With a booming voice, the dragon says

"**All you have to do is will the sword into you! Remember the sacred gear reacts to your emotions and will power**!" Says the giant lizard in my left arm

…all I have to do is concentrate then…

"**Ascalon blade has been acquired!**" Shouts Draig

Woah! That felt weird, having a dragon slayer sword come into a dragon's body does not have a good initial feeling. I also feel a tremendous increase in my dragon slaying magic! My dragon slayer magic feels like it's taken a whole new form! I have to test this out when I get some free time.

While I'm thinking about the possibility of my new power with Ascalon I sense sirzechs walking over to me. I look up to see him smiling with his arms folded. He clears his throat and says.

"Jamal, your fight with the fallen Angel was amazing. Your power output is too high to be ignored also, I think you should test to become a middle-class devil. I would have you take the normal test…but we both know you and the word normal don't go hand in hand. So I'm having you take a more power-based test! You'll fight some very powerful people in our world and if you beat them, you become a middle-class devil." Sirzechs says dumping information all into me

"Oh, wow…that's a lot of information just being dumped on to me. So that's cool and all but what happens when I become high class?"

"Oh, you get your evil pieces and can start your peerage! You'll branch off from Rias and have your group and everything." Says sirzechs shocking my whole world even though I remember that now.

"Oh wow I honestly forgot that's how I have to get them, kinda a long pro-OW WHAT THE HELL, oh hey Asia what's up" I half scream because Asia hit me upside my head hard

"What's up? What's up is that you half scared me to death when you were about to be killed by kokabiel! You have got to be more careful Jamal, if you die I'll go to heaven and bring you down just so I can scold you on how stupid you are!" Asia Says sternly

You might be asking what the hell happened to Asia's personality. Well, it has hit a strong 180 degrees ever since I met her. She has picked up my high temper and strong-headed ideals now. She's still the sweet little Asia I know but when she's mad she's terrifying! She has even started training with me, she said she wanted to get stronger so she won't have to only be used for healing. So she learned fire magic, ice magic, and has some enchantments for strength and speed. But as you can see now, she also has a mean right hook on her now…I don't think I should've trained her so hard.

She then starts to heal me, even though I was fused, I didn't come out healed so I still had messed up clothes and my body was all scratched up. By the time Asia is done healing, I feel my power increase…must be because of the power thing Saiyans have when they get hurt badly. I learned that when I was training at master toshi's island.

She then touches my chest and bright light flashes and my clothes are repaired and my shoes get replaced also! Man, I never knew her magic ran deep enough to do that! She looks up and me and says.

"But great job out there Jamal, you did amazing. Even if you did scare me half to death…I'm proud of you Saiyan emperor." Says Asia making me smile a toothy grin

But just as I'm about to say something sirzechs who is still there clears his throat and says loudly.

"Ahem, well Jamal seeing as Asia is tending to your injuries, I'll be going. I will tell Rias when your promotion date is! Remember to train hard and stay mentally focused! Farewell, young warrior!" Says the devil king as he teleports away

Well does he think I was just gonna sit around and not train? I'm a Saiyan, I have to train or I can't keep calling my self a true warrior! I just have to get stronger so I can-.

"GRRRRROOOOWWWLLLLLLLLLLL…hehehe, sorry I guess I'm a bit hungry."

Rias walks over to us with a smile on her face and says.

"Well, we all are quite tired and banged up. I say we all go home and regroup at the club room in 2 days." Said Rias

"I say that's a great idea, guys! I'm beat and like my energy level is below the level it needs to be."

"Well, you had a great fight so I expect your energy levels to below," Rias says with a concerning voice

"Yeah. Well, have a safe next 2 days guys! HEY ASIA…oh your right here. Let's go home, my momma probably cooked some mean food and I'm ready to eat!"

Right before I say goodbye to every one I look over to Xenovia sitting down by the tree talking to Irina. They both have a lost look in their eyes, honestly, Xenovia has the worse look right now. She catches me looking and I smile and wave. She waves back with Irina doing the same. I have a feeling this isn't close to the last time I'll be seeing these 2 sword wielders.

I say goodbye to everyone and grab Asia bridal style and soar off towards the smell of food radiating from my house.

**_While in the air flying home_**

While I'm in the air Asia gets a longing type of look and says.

"Do you think God is dead? What do you think happened to Jesus? Is he also dead?!" Says Asia in a quiet voice

I look down at her and smile softly and say.

"Yeah…there's no reason for kokabiel to lie about the death of god. But I'm more worried about who killed him. But I don't think Jesus us dead...call it a hunch of mine. Do you think a Saiyan killed god? Do you think it's my father who killed him?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the answer that you want to hear?" Asia says with a frown on her face

Usually, when I ask a question that I want an answer too, she gives me that kind of answer back. She's started doing this because I'm stubborn at times and only hear what I want to hear. So she created that 2-way question. I start to frown and answer with.

"I want both answers."

"Well, both answers are the same. I think it was. If kokabiel wasn't lying he said he had a tail, and also looked like you. Not many people look like you, especially with that face of yours(don't know if that's a compliment or a jest at me.)" Says Asia

"So you think it was my father who killed god, just so he could scout out this world for me to live in?"

"I do like I said if kokabiel wasn't lying there's no way it's just a coincidence that you showed up here and the Saiyan said he was scouting a planet for his son." Says Asia

"…um…Are you mad that my maybe father killed god?"

"No not at all…he brought me to you. I mean it's quite sad that God is dead, but it led me to you so I can get over the death of god if that's what it led to. I also want to meet him, I want to get his blessings if he's still alive." Says Asia while blushing madly

Blessings? Why would you need blessings from my dad? He's not an angel…he's probably dead from the explosion of Planet Vegeta. And gods dead so that's even less chance of a blessing.

"Blessings? What do you mean by blessings Asia? What blessings can he give you?"

"Oh, nothing…only time will tell my dear!"

She gets on my nerves when she does that. Luckily we are almost home so I don't have to deal with her calling me dear anymore.

I land in front of my house with a quiet thump, I let Asia down quietly and walk into the house. Hold up, I sense a high energy in here! I run into the kitchen and see AZAZEL? And oh great, he's speaking with my mom. I stand there wide mouth with Asia who ran after me. I look at him and say.

"Azazel, what the hell are you doing with my mom! If you're here trying to have a booty call I'll let you know I'll send you to the moon!"

Azazel looks at me and laughs.

"It seems your mother is quite well adapted with the minds of devils and the other supernatural beings. She said she even knew you were a devil without you telling her! I was walking and she called out 'governor-general Azazel' I turned around with a spear in my hands, I see her walk up to me smiling. She asks about you and how you're doing. I was surprised when she said she was your mom."

…WHAT?! So my mom knows I'm a devil without me even telling her, how? I look at mom with a what the hell face. She then says.

"Oh Jamal, I've dealt with devils and other supernatural beings when I met your father. I was training with your father before we got married, I use to fight with him back in the day against evil foes. I've felt there energy's all around here. That's mostly why I moved here because I knew you would love a good challenge!" Says my mom surprising me

"Oh never knew it was that deep mom. Thanks for helping me get stronger here and taking me to kuoh! But that still doesn't answer why Azazel is in my kitchen!"

"Oh, he's here to look at your boosted gear and your fire. So come here and let him check it out! Oh you to Asia, he says your energy signal is quite weird so he wants to check it out too." Says my mom looking at me and Asia.

So I walk over there and sit down next to Azazel and summon my boosted gear. He brings out some sort of device and starts to look at it for about 8 minutes.

He pulls away with a satisfied look on his face. He looks at me and says.

"Your sacred gear is much different than other users of it before. Yours is a fighter based more than magic. All the other ones were more magic-based because they were magic users. But you're more of a Ki user and fighter, I mean your fire is magic but it's not the same because it's kinda more like Draigs natural flame. But with yours being more fighter based, drains power to boost your power are a bit stronger than the ones in the past also, especially with your Saiyan genes.

So try to use his ability to boost more often, also try to develop a way to make dual gauntlets on your arm…remember, it responds to your feelings so with your strong emotions you can do it. Also with the addition of Ascalon to your body, your dragon slaying magic and fire has gone up exponentially! Try testing the sword with your fire, it might help you." Azazel says rocking my world. He then looks at Asia and says

"And just looking at you Asia I can tell your development already. You and Jamal training together has made your body a big pot or bowl for his power. When Jamal's energy pours out when you guys train your body kind of collects the energy that is radiating off him. Your dragon tamer ability is just so much more powerful than others in history, and since Jamal is such a powerful dragon, your powerful dragon tamer ability and his tremendous strength just kinda have a link so powerful that your body and his body both benefit by it. I would imagine sexual intercourse would make your two links much stronger…just something I would try if I was you, Jamal." He Finnish his sentence with a wink…did he know…no way he knows.

But back to the scene in front of me…Azazel is amazing at looking into power and sacred gears. I'm standing here looking at my sacred gear in awe of the things he told me and Asia. I look at Asia and she's looking down with a massive blush on her face…I mean I know what he said was odd but if it works…wait what am I standing here for I'm hungry! Move out the way Azazel I'm hungry!

**_1 day after the kokabiel fight, the time is around 1:30_**

**Jamal POV**

I'm walking through the underworld with a pair of black shorts and a white tight tank top. I'm walking through and see lots of ugly animals. You might be asking why I'm in the underworld alone walking to a location unknown to you. Well, the answer is right here in front of me now.

"Hello master Jamal, it's good to see you again!" Ravel says as she runs to hug me

Yes, the little sister of the high-class devil I almost killed is hugging me. Well, she's apart of the peerage that I'm gonna be getting soon. She also called me master, which is something that I won't allow because I'm not a master type of guy. So I look down at her and say.

"Yeah don't call me master…just call me Jamal or something. But that's beside the point, everything set up for the operation Ravel?"

So this operation is a top-secret thing only me, Ravel, and some of her workers have. I'm here for a sword. Now I have recently received a sword from the archangel Michael, BUT I want a sword that can respond with my energy and link with me truly. So I scheduled this with Asia during the weeks before the weeks leading up to the fight with kokabiel. I also trained with her a bit even with Asia's obvious signs of displeasure.

Ravel looks at me and smile, she points to the big building behind her on the Phoenix lands which I guess are the Phoenix lands also. She then says.

"Yes Jamal, the factory has all the materials ready and the elements you asked for…are you ready?" Says Asia as she questions me

I tell Ravel I'm ready and we make our way to the factory building. The first thing I see is a large Phoenix statue inside the building. Walking past it I see materials set out in a different order and a weird machine. I walk over to the machine and start to burn it! I know I know it sounds dumb, but I had a hunch that it was here to help me and it involved fire.

So once I started burning it, it sucked it up and said: "copied". I was so shocked and surprised! I looked at Ravel for an explanation, so she walks over to me and says.

"That there is a fire copier! The dragon slayer magic you just used is gonna be the base for your sword, and you can add other forms of magic or Ki while we are making it!" Says Ravel shocking my world

I look at the machine in shock of what I just heard. This thing can and has copied my fire so it can add it in my sword…so my new sword will have different elements I can add to it! It'd be so cool if I could fuse it with Ascalon, it'd be the ultimate dragon slayer sword!

While I'm thinking Ravel starts pressings buttons on a large machine and motions me to come to her. I walk over to her and look down. She smirks and says.

"It's about time for you to make your sword Jamal…do you have a name for it?" Ask Ravel with curiosity

Ah, that's a good question…I have no clue. Maybe Saiyan…or dragon…maybe monkey. AH, I got it.

"I got it, Ravel!"

"Well, What is it Mast-I mean Jamal?!" Ask ravel in so much anticipation that she messes up my name! It's Jamal, not master.

"Heh, I call it the sword of Saiyahito! Or for short Saiya!"

"Oh! Why'd you name it that Jamal?" Ask ravel with even more curiosity than before

"I named it that because I'm a Saiyan. When I die and this sword gets passed down in generations, I want everyone to remember me by the name Saiyan! So I named it saiyahito."

"Okay…well, it's in the system now! So what material do you want your sword to be made out of?"Ravel ask me

"Mmmm I've been around asking some devils about the strongest metals…and I heard Katchin is the strongest. You wouldn't happen to have some?"

"…we do have some. I spoke with Asia a bit before you came here, I asked what kind of materials you want and she said 'the strongest' so I asked mother and she said that was the strongest we have." Says Ravel shocking me with how far she looks ahead

I walk over to the Katchin and look at his hard. I'm thinking about the type of sword I want and how heavy and quick it can be. I walk towards Ravel and put the metal down. I summon the boosted gear and call upon Draig. Draig comes in quick saying

"**What do you need partner?**" Says Draig

"Well is there a way you can add dragon scales to this sword?"

"**Ah Yes…if it was just you this wouldn't be possible. But I can do this.**" Says Draig

"Oh great! Thanks!"

I put the metal down and put my boosted gear on the metal. The gauntlet lights up and I feel a slight pull out of me. And then I hear Draig say.

"**TRANSFER**"

I then see a small green gem appear on the metal and dragon scales start to appear on the metal but then disappears…I'm guessing they have entered the metal. Well, that's good!

Ravel looks at me wondering why I asked Draig for it. I smirk and say.

"This is so the sword can handle the power of dragon slayer magic and the other forms of energy that I'm gonna put in it. "

She knowingly shakes her head.

She then asks me what kind of sword I want. I start to think about all the swords I've seen in my life. It comes down to A different version of Ascalon or a more simple sword.

I look at the screen and pull out Ascalon to have it scanned. It scans it and asks if this is the sword I want, I say no and it asks how do I want to edit it. I changed the pommel to have a green gem with metal covering parts of it. I then changed the grip to fit my hands more and also changed the color to brown. The guard is where I changed it most.

Instead of it being pointing towards the tip of the blade, I made it way shorter and had it point to east and west beside the tip. I also put a small green gem in the center of it just like the boosted gear. I changed the color from golden to red. I kept the blade mostly the same except part of the blade which I changed to red.

I then looked at Ravel and saw her nod. I then pressed generate, but once I pressed the button Ravel ran towards me telling me I have to pour ever for of fire I have into the machine and after the fire pour my Ki.

I look at her like she is crazy but I trust my soon to be a servant so I power up causing Ravel to almost get blown away. I first channel in more dragon slayer fire, then I send on some holy fire, I then power up more so I can put in my god slaying magic. It takes every bit of fire and documents each version to the side of the screen. Ravel then ask me to power up to full power and release my Ki. I look at her like she has gone crazy. They took me in the Yes and screams 'trust me'. I trust Ravel enough so I start to scream and say.

"**DRAGON FORCE"**

Ravel is now holding onto a support beam because of the power I'm letting out. I'm now powering up to my full power which is now stronger than yesterday because of me getting that Saiyan zenkai boost thingie. I then scream.

"MASENKO…HAAAA!"

The yellow beam fly towards the machine and hits head-on, the machine starts to crack but I turn it to the left a bit more and send it straight into the hole. Then it swallows my attack and it pours into the sword which is now molded into the way I wanted it.

I power out of dragon force and jump towards ravel to pick her up. We walk towards the machine that is now letting the sword out. We both stand there in anticipation of the sword of Daiya's first appearance in the world.

Suddenly there is a huge gust of wind and a bright flash. Once it all died down I see my new sword looking shiny and exactly how I wanted it. I ignite my hands with dragon slayer magic and grab it. The swords gem lights up with the words DS. The words stand for dragon slayer magic, what a surprise( that was sarcasm if you can't tell).

So I've found out whatever kind of fire I want to use with the sword, I can use activate it and the sword takes it on and in the Gem the words of the Ki or the type of magic I'm using show up. Quite a cool way to let me know what fire I'm using.

While I'm swinging the sword I hear 2 pairs of different footsteps and 2 large power levels walking towards me and Ravel. I bring Ravel behind me and put the sword inside the boosted gear, kinda the same way with the Ascalon blade.

Then the 2 people who walk in are…Azazel and Sirzechs? The hell are they doing here?! I look at the 2 leaders and say.

"The hell y'all 2 doing here?! This is my day off dude, I don't want to fight any more super-powered enemies for the next 2 days!"

Azazel laughs and sirzechs just smirks at me. Finally, someone speaks up with Azazel looking at my left hand and saying.

"The moment we sensed you go into dragon force we came here as fast as we can. We thought there was a large fight or something…but it's just you making a very powerful sword." Azazel says while looking around the Phoenix establishment.

"Yes, So right before I came here…I brought someone who you might want to test your new sword with…" Says sirzechs catching my attention quickly with the prospect of a good spar.

I look around for the person and then I sense a large power and start to look around frantically for it. Then he appears a Japanese man with short hair and a Japanese Gi on. We both stare each other down and sirzechs break the tension by saying.

"Jamal…this right here is Souji Okita! He is a knight in my peerage and also Kiba's swordmaster! I called him here to have a quick spar with you to test your sword abilities!" Says sirzechs

Souji then looks at me and says.

"Yes, that is correct! Now, young warrior, do you have any training with a sword?" Says Souji

I smirk and remember the training my father gave me. I look up and say.

"Yeah…my father trained me with a sword after 7th grade. I was using a sword before then but I wasn't good…but now I think I have pretty good skills with a sword."

"Good, So do you accept the challenge young warrior?" Ask Souji

I look at Ravel and then look at my left hand. I then look at sirzechs, Azazel, then Souji and smile. I then say.

"Yes, I accept your challenge!"

**_The Phoenix practice battlegrounds_**

**Jamal POV**

We all make our way to the training grounds. Sirzechs makes me my normal fighting Gi and makes some seats for the people watching. I and Souji stand 40 yards apart on the field and are both controlling our desires to fight.

Sirzechs stands up and shouts.

"THIS IS ONLY A SPAR BETWEEN JAMAL SWIFT AND SOUJI OKITA! ARE BOTH FIGHTERS READY?" Screams sirzechs

We both put up a thumbs up.

Sirzechs takes a deep breath…I bring out my boosted gear and charge up my energy. Souji starts to build up his demonic energy as well. I get in my stance and focus my eyes only on Souji. Sirzechs then screams

"IF BOTH PARTICIPANTS ARE READY let's DO THIS! LET THIS FIGHT…COMMENCE!"

**_Hey, y'all! Chapter 11 is the longest yet! I know the pacing wasn't the best and I kinda just flipped a whole bunch of events that probably just ruined the whole story but it's okay because I'm creative enough to find a way to fix it...I hope Lol. So yes Jamal is getting an extremely powerful OP sword. And I gave a sneak peek to how strong Asia is could be soon enough. People always wonder if Jamal is gonna take the harem issei had, and that is no. I've said this plenty times so it's not gonna happen. But don't worry I have a plan for that! But as I said, these next 2-3 chapters will flesh out the backstory I have for Jamal. It will build relationships between other characters and will be calm and more relaxed. So if you liked it tell me, and if you didn't, tell me so I can fix the problem! Well till next time!_**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Gasper the Trap vampire And Issei the Demigod

**Jamal's POV**

"Okay okay, your sword and attack strength are…kinda off the charts. But I have a simple retort to your strength"

"And what would that be Red dragon emperor?" Says Souji the powerful knight in Sirzechs

I squeeze my fist and concentrate on the Ki and energy in my body to my lungs and hands. And I let it explode in a flurry of flames and gust of hot melting wind.

"Heh, **DRAGON FORCE!"**

The reason I went dragon force is because he was giving me quite the trouble with his strength. He is stronger than kokabiel by a lot…but I got A big zenkai boost from getting my ass whooped by him. All I need is a bit of holy fire and the sword to put him to sleep! Or just beat him up until he gives up.

I power up a bit and fly at him with a sonic boom behind me, I punch him in the face and he tries to stab me, I dodge it and build up a fire in my hand and scream!

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **

I hit him directly in his stomach and he screams in agony from the pain and secret holy fire I put in it. While he is trying to catch his breath, I ignite my sword with holy fire and start slashing at him. He somehow catches his breath and starts dodging my attacks. Suddenly he makes one small mistake in turning his arm 20 degrees to the right and slice it clean off and blast him into the ground.

Once the dust settles, he is embedded in the ground with blood dripping out from his clean sliced shoulder. He gets up and readies himself for round 2. I can see where Kiba got his hard nose attitude from…this guy won't give in even without his dominant arm!

He dashes off at me at blinding speeds. We start exchanging attacks and magic. We both jump out of the little exchange. He is breathing quite hard and seems like he's low on energy. While I'm honestly only at half my power in dragon force. This guy is strong! But After fighting with kokabiel and getting healed. My power rose by a mile it seems. It just seems like I need one more thing to reach a balance breaker!

Now back to the fight. I start to power up the fire in my stomach and Ki in my hands. This will be the finishing blow! It seems like he wants to end this fight also…Only because his energy has almost dropped to 0 at this point. To be completely honest, I respect this guy very much. He trained Kiba who is an insane swordsman. Too bad I have to defeat him

I Grab my sword and put it inside my gauntlet and charge up the same move used to defeat Riser just with a bit more fire and some added KI. He seems to be charging an attack also! He makes a bunch of swords and seems like they are swords made of pure demonic magic. Heh, that's quite the demonic energy the man has…But it won't be enough!

He finishes charging his attack and then screams!

"DEVILS RUINS" Screams the swordmaster

I smirk and power up my attack and scream the first few words of the secret technique.

"**HEAVENLY DRAGONS SECRET ART"**

Flames and demonic energy surround my body as I open my left palm and point all the energy at Souji! Then my body hits the tipping point and I scream again.

"**It was fun fighting you Souji, hope we can fight again soon! DEVILS BURNING SORROW.**"

Our attacks hit head-on and there wasn't much struggle with our attacks. After a couple of seconds, my attack went straight through his with little difficulty and it went straight into him. There were no screams of pain or no groans of agony. There wasn't any sound after the attack. Well, there was the sound of the ground being exploded shaking and dust soared high into the falling. I stood there and power down out of Dragon force.

While standing there Sirzechs walks up to me with his hair all wild and clothes kind of dirty…none the less of his current look he still has a smile. Now that I look at it, he looks so much like Rias is crazy! I wonder what their dad looks like, I bet his air is like ultra-crimson color… wow, I sound dumb. Well, most people haven't seen the devil kings' father so there aren't many pictures or sightings.

Back to the situation at hand. He put his hand on my shoulder and starts to laugh. Then Azazel walks to my other shoulder and crosses his arms and smirks. Sirzechs then says in a comical voice.

"Man, that was a pretty good fight there Jamal. A lot of power was thrown around there too! But You held back a lot in that dragon form though. How could you get so strong after just getting beaten that badly by the fallen angel?" Ask the Devil king

I look over at him and take a couple of steps backward and start to release my energy showing the extreme zenkai boost I got. He stands there astonished at my drastic increase in my power. I look at both of the faction leaders and say.

"Well here is the thing about us _Saiyans_. Every time we get close to death or get a good beating we get stronger after we heal. Since I was pretty beat up and got healed my power skyrocketed. My base power right now is probably as strong as my dragon force from last night! That's why I didn't boost or raise my power with draig because that's way overpowered."

"Well, there was certainly the difference in your power from today and yesterday. Kind of a game hack for you to get stronger after each beating like that. If you wanted to you could just get beat up over and over again and get a massive "zenkai boost"…but I don't think you like pain that much. …speaking of pain." Says Sirzechs as he looks over to Souji in a giant crater

The dust clears and I see Souji there is a large crater getting healed by Ravel with a phoenix tear. He has his clothes all ripped up and his arm just grew back as well as his legs. Ravel helps him stand up and helps him get to me. When he gets to me, we talk about the fight and how well he is at sword fighting. But he says I'm pretty good at handling a sword and all I need to work on is the output of my attacks and reading an opponent's attacks. I told him about the zenkai boost I get after a good beating and he seemed kind of jealous. I mean I can understand why he can get so mad but being a devil is cool too.

While we were talking Sirzechs walks up to me has a big smile on me. Ravel walks up behind him and has a card in her hand with a bunch of writing on it. He smiles and says.

"So, Jamal…yesterday we talked about your different kind of middle-class promotion." Says the devil king

"oh yeah! So, was that is?"

"perceptive as always. Well its quite obvious that you won that battle so here's your middle-class ID." Says the crimson-haired devil king

"OH YEAHHH, now I'm only one step closer to my peerage!"

Ravel walks over to me and hands me the card and I look at it and smirk at how funny my picture is. My picture is a photo of me with my hair all combed out in a big afro and me laughing. I think Asia took that photo…damn evil dragon tamer girl.

Sirzechs opens a portal to earth and I power up a bit so I could enter easy. I give my soon to be peerage member Ravel a fat hug. And say I'll see you later to Azazel, Sirzechs, and Souji. I run through the portal and find out I'm in the air falling and take off towards Asia's energy. Now that I think about it…I'm kind of hungry.

I hope she made that chicken like I wanted.

**_2 PERIOD OF SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY_**

Strong, this guy is strong.

Let me give you some context of my situation right now.

I'm sitting in class looking off into the window like a typical main character in a slice of life anime. Then suddenly the teacher walks in and says we have 2 new students. So, I don't usually care about that kind of stuff but this was different. One was a devil and the other was a Dragon and some other race. The devil was weaker than the dragon hybrid.

She let them in and I see Xenovia and I start to laugh to myself. Since god is dead, she must've had something she wanted to do that she couldn't be an exorcist. But the second person was a guy around my age. He was about 5'11, lean and muscular, kind of wild hair, kind of shoulder-length hair and brown hair with blue grayish eyes. His name was Issei Hyoudou.

The second we looked at each other we both could feel the immense power and draconic power in each other. I leak a bit of energy out as we stare at each other, and he does the same. We both keep leaking more out until Asia slaps me across my head and tells me to stop.

After class Issei walks up to me and smirks. He pulls a chair and sits down and I motion Asia to come sit with me. She sits down on my desk and Issei says right after she sits down.

"So…y' all a couple or something?" says Issei

"well we aren't but we have a very close relationship. Plus, I saved her life from a hot evil fallen angel girl."

Issei laughs and changes his hand to a claw and says.

"Yeah man, I know exactly how you feel. I saved these girls from a vampire and they won't leave me alone, but it all worked out in the end!" says the brown-haired teen (AN: this will come into play in later chapters)

"Yeah man once I saved Asia, I let her stay in my house and we just hit it off ya know. She also got a nice butt so that helps. She also gives really good he-OW Asia you didn't have to hit me!"

"Jamal you can't say that out loud! That's a secret." Says Asia with a red blushing face

Issei laughs and we talk about other things in the supernatural world. Even though we just met it seems like we've been bros for a while. Turns out he is A god. Well, technically a Demigod. His mother is Amaterasu who is the god of the sun. And Delirious the dragon of chaos who some might know as puff the magic dragon! I remember I used to sing songs about him when I was a kid and stuff! That's so cool that he's real!

At the end of the day we are all walking towards the ORC and when we walk in, I see a bunch of food and Rias sitting at her desk with a big smile on her face. We all sit down and start to gorge into food after Rias tells us about Xenovia coming to her after the battle with kokabiel. Rias then gets a call from Grayfia on her phone. With my super hacked hearing (Like seriously my body senses are 10x that when I was just a Saiyan) I listen in and hear something about another bishop piece?!

Rias tells us about the extra piece she had to seal away. She tells us that she sealed him because she wasn't strong enough to handle it until I came around, bet she's happy my cute self-got saved by her. So, we get to the room and Rias opens the lock with magic and she tells me to open the door. I open the door and whoosh there's a strong smell of vampire, just like Jessica's smell.

Suddenly I see some movement in the corner of my eye and shoot a small Ki blast at it. It quickly teleports away…wait no it stopped time and moved! I dash off at the figure who is cladded in a dark cloak and pick up and hold it tight. It screams a girly scream and tries to get out my grip. I tighten it and the figure keeps trying to get out. It keeps fighting until someone hits me on the back of my head with a frying pan. I recoil back and a huge knot comes on my head.

I look back and see Asia holding a frying pan and with a mean look. She points it at me and says.

"Can you be any dumber?! You just met the bishop and you're already attacking it? Say you're sorry!" screams Asia

"I'm sorry…Ms. Cloaked girl."

Rias then chimes in with a bit of a laugh and says.

"Gasper take off your cloak please." Says Rias in a loving voice

So "Gasper" takes off its cloak and I see a super cute girl with short hair and deep red eyes. She's super cute, almost as cute as Asia now that she cut her hair a bit. Oh yeah, after the fight with kokabiel she cut her hair to about lower shoulder level…I think it makes her look cuter. And now that it's shorter she somehow made it wavy, it seems like she's taking my mom's advice!

While looking at Gasper, Issei suddenly shows up at the window asking to be let in. It seems like he knows Rias because she let him in with a smile… questions for later. I and Issei did our new handshake but right before we could Finnish, he sees Gasper…his eyes widen and he then says.

"Dang bro, who's the super cutie y'all got here?!" Says Issei out loud

"Sorry boys, but this bishop right her is most definitely a boy. A vampire mixed with a devil just if you didn't know!" Says Rias with a funny tone in it

No way, me and Issei look at each other, then back to the vampire, then back to each other. We start to laugh. Everyone around us is looking confused at me and my new idiot friend. Well, what they don't know is that Gasper is the first trap I've ever met in my life! This is a big day in my life! I've always wanted to meet someone who was a trap, they seem so cool to be around!

I and Issei have been talking about that after Asia left us for 2 periods today. We both agreed that we have to meet a trap by the end of the year or we both have to feel the wrath of Asia's motion sickness enchantment that she uses on me sometimes when we drive places.

So, we get a chance to talk to Gasper as the girls went to some meeting with the girls in Sona's group. Me, Kiba, Issei, and Gasper talk about our powers most of the time. Gasper tells us about how he has weird powers he has yet to fully explore. My eyes light up and throw a pair of running shorts and a UGA shirt. I tell everyone to come outside and do a bit of sparing with me. They all agree with gasper sort of saying yes. (AN: Gasper is much more of a boy than before. And he has a decent grip on his powers. I will also change his powers just a bit)

Gasper takes off the girl clothes and puts on the clothes I gave him. I noticed that he had a bit of muscle on him, seems like he works out a bit. We get in the back yard of the ORC building and I pull out the boosted gear, Kiba pulls out his sword, Issei summons some form of black fire and Gasper summons some bats and a deep red colored sword.

Issei dashes off at me but Gasper sends a giant bat at him. Issei is dealing with the bat while I dash off at Kiba and punch the air out of him. Issei then kicks me in my face and I fly into Gasper. I get up quickly and send a torrent of flames at Issei who redirects with his fire and sends his fire towards me. I smirk and swallow the fire and pat my belly, the fire was good!

I then see gasper out of the corner of my eye get thrown towards me and I send a powerful KI blast at the vampire boy. It hits head-on and I see him roll with a torn-up shirt and ripped shorts. He gets up slowly and waves a random white towel and goes to sit down by a tree…seems like we gave him the business! I look at Kiba and Issei fighting and I send a few KI blasts to split them up. Issei sends some weird form of magic and I block it with my KI only to feel my back get cut by Kiba's devil slaying sword. I ignite my body with fire and start to fly up in the air. While I was catching my breath Issei starts to fly without wings…seems like his godly magic gives him the ability to fly without wings. Kiba takes off with his wings and tries to slice me into a pulled Jamal sandwich!

I dodge all of them and ignite my fist with a weaker version of holy fire and slam my fist into his stomach. He coughs up blood and crashes into the ground. He waves his hand signaling that he doesn't want to fight anymore. I and Issei look at each other and power up, I power up to about 70% base and start to get a flame going in my belly and suddenly I let it the fire soar out of me with a blinding light.

I see Issei shiver a bit from the killing intent of my dragon force aura. I see Issei get covered in some black kind of magic and he appears in front of me to try to make me acquainted with the ground. But I and the ground don't get along so Ignite my fist with dragon slayer fire and block his punch and deliver back with a torrent of flames from mouth. Issei screams in pain and tries to collect himself but I start a barrage of punches and kicks on the demigod. I soon Finnish it with a strong kick to his left cheek sending him into the same crater Kiba was in.

Issei powers up to 100% and gives me a good kick in my stomach and blasts me with his dark magic sending me a few feet away from the brown-haired perv. We start to have a long stretch of equal energy and fight until I hit him with a bit of dragon slayer fire and send him to the dirt. The dragon slayer magic must be what's making him lose energy and start to lose ground on our fight.

I start to release the energy of Ascalon and Issei starts to take a couple steps back and then puts his hands up. Seems like the killing intent of the ultimate dragon slayer sword scared the demi-god away, as he backs up and powers down. And pulls a white flag and waves it around. Imagine me fighting a real dragon! They would bow down to my power…wow, maybe I am getting too confident like Asia said.

Issei walks up to me as I land and puts his hand out to shake it. We both shake hands and talk as Kiba and Gasper walk up in new clothes. As we are talking the girls come back and see the damage and look straight at me as they all see the tree on fire. Rias looks at Asia and she put the fire out with some water she created…she's kind of like a water bender from that one show I watched as a kid!

Issei looks at Rias and Akeno and gets a perverted gleam in his eye. I also see a small blush grow on both of the devil's faces… that's kind of odd. Those 2 are as tough as it gets when it comes to boys and love but they blush at one look from a super pervert?! There have already been cases of him looking up 5 girls skirts and befriending the perverted duo now making them a perverted trio! And this all happened in one school day! Now I might have my perverted tendencies with women sometimes, especially with Asia. But I don't do what he does in one day!

Turns out it is bothering me enough to ask so I say.

"Sooo…are y'all 3 like dating?"

"Ha, you asked the same question I asked you earlier today! But to answer your question, these are 2 of the 3 girls I saved from the vampire. I needed a new school after I kicked a kid through a tree after he sealed the peak hole to the women's locker room. Thank god there's one her am I right?!" Says Issei with plenty of enthusiasm in his voice

"So, after he got kicked out of his old school, he shot us a text asking for help and we got him into kuoh quickly!" Rias says right after what Issei said

We all stay out there talking a bit telling them about our spar and how I won with my exploding furry of overpowered dragon slayer fire. Rias tells us a bit more about Gasper's power and how he has a very powerful sacred gear…which I already forgot the name too. But it's extremely powerful supposedly. He also has some sort of demonic sword he got somewhere. He just won't tell us where he got it from yet.

When we all get inside Rias tells us all about some faction meeting that is happening in the next 3 weeks. She says that it's going to be used to get all the factions together and unite them to have them all stop fighting. And since Azazel is going to be there, I also expect Vali to be there. And he said next time we meet we will fight so I'm guessing that means that I am going to have a chance to whoop Vali ass at the meeting of the faction!

I'm a good bit stronger than him, but I have to unlock my balance breaker if I want to be able to beat him in a one on one match for sure. And I have just the Idea how to! So, I look at Asia and grab her shoulders, she gives me a questioning look which I answer with!

"Asia! I need to unlock balance Breaker, either we have sex to make a true connection between each other or we can have an intense training session! Either one I don't care!"

…_WHAM._

Turns out Asia has a really strong left hook too… wish I would've known she had it on both arms because I would've thrown up the other arm before she hit me with her left. After she hit me, she has a tomato red face and is trying to get a word out but can't. She gathers herself and says.

"…I think both would be the best…only because I want you to be as strong as you can so you can fight the white dragon!" says Asia

I stare at her and I feel my face get hot, I didn't expect her devotion to be so high for me. Well looks like me and Asia got a lot of work to do huh hehe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Issei get a weird look on his face. It seems like he wants to know something if his looks give me an indication. He says quite loudly.

"Hey, Jamal…so I hear you had a really um…odd life before you moved here. Care to tell? "Says the demigod

Everyone in the room stops their conversations and all looks straight at me. It's the kind of stare that scares me, to be honest. I look back at Issei and then I look at Asia and she says.

"I think I'm the only one to hear a bit of your past Jamal…I think it's time you tell them a bit. And besides, it's quite a funny story! Well some of it is." says the dragon tamer

I'm about to give a retort but I see how bad everyone wants to hear and with them giving me puppy dog eyes I can't resist telling my friends…well besides Koneko, she's a cat but hasn't told anyone but I can sense it. But that's beside the point.

I look around and take a deep breath and close my eyes to prepare to tell them my past…which is filled with a lot of twists and turns, sad moments and plenty moments where I kick someone ass. I open my eyes and say with a stern voice.

"My story started with my father Jeremiah, and my mom Kiara. Both were fighters and had great strength in the way they attacked. They soon fell in love and got married and had a kid, my older brother **_Jalen swift._** His fighting powers were insane while I was growing up. But by the time I got to 2 grade, he had moved on to being a grown man and fighting in tournaments."

That small bit shocked everyone but Asia who knew I had an older brother. Issei looks at Kiba and Gasper with some kind of look. Issei then ask me.

"How… how strong do you think your brother is now?" Ask the curious demi-god

"well considering the power he had while I was growing up… I'd say he's a good bit stronger than me." I said while scratching the back of my head

Everyone gets a surprised look on their face as they can't think of many people who are stronger than me. I take a deep breath and decide to continue with my part of the story.

"My first years of elementary were umm…rough. The better the word to use is disastrous. I was evil, rude and cunning with the ways I hurt people. I was only ever nice if I was with my parents or my big brother. One day I had beat up a squad of kids and right before I was going to knock out the leader, one of his grunts or friends came in and bashed my head with a rock. I feel to the ground unconscious but with not a single cut on me. From the day on from there, I was a decently good kid."

I take a deep breath and say.

"My years without sports were quite boring with me only training and going to school. Until I started playing football! Football was the sport I could hit, throw, and run with as much violence as possible! That changed everything for me and my mind. I became a fighter and learned to fight with control but with the same amount of force."

Xenovia looks at me and looks like she's thinking quite hard over something, she finally asks me.

"That's nice and all but I want to hear about how you got so strong!" says Xenovia not caring about how I feel.

What a rude thing to say! I mean I can get why but overpowered Saiyan, dragon and devil hybrids have feelings too! I look around and sigh, then I say.

"Fine fine, when I was in 4 grade…My father was in a spar against his old master, the one who trained me. Master Toshi or as some call him the turtle hermit god. While they were sparing, (I was sitting right outside of the sparring match) My father charged up a double Sunday and The Turtle hermit god charged up a Kamehameha. They shot the blast at each other and the power created a small portal behind me which sucked me into it leaving only my clothes behind me."

There was a long pause in the room before issei spoke up.

"…What the hell! Where'd you get sucked into? Was it someplace where many hot babes are?!"

The Best thing about what issei just said is that it did have a lot of babes. I laugh and crack my neck and my fingers for no reason. I Look at Asia and say.

"This is a long story so you would mind getting me a bepis?"

"Jamal I told you it's a Pepsi not whatever you keep calling it!" Asia says as she gets up

I direct my attention back to everyone inside the building.

"Any of y'all seen naked and afraid or something like that?" I always forget the names of the shows I tell people.

And as usual, nobody has seen it or even heard of it! Man, these people here need to get lives!

"Well, that's exactly what I was! I was in a new world naked and afraid! I stayed in the wilderness for 2 months right before…"

**_7 years ago in a new dimension_**

**9-year-old Jamal POV**

"GRRRRRR"

"Common Mr. tiger…I told you we could share the meat."

"Grrrrrr"

"Fine fine you did kill it first. I'll go find my own kill"

Damn you Mr. tiger! He said if I led him down there to the edge of the cliff I would get my part of the meat! Now I have to go find my own! Does he know how hard it is to find good find in the wilderness when you're hardly even 4'11!

So I start hopping from tree to tree until I find a large factory that I haven't seen for the whole 2 months I've been in this world. I walk in and see a nasty sight. I see at least 12 animals and 3 humans chained up and getting torn up! I spring into action and set each one of them free quickly. I use a sword I took from a crook to cut the chains. While I'm helping the humans get on their feet since the animals ran away once I freed them I hear many sets of footsteps and screams.

Suddenly a door burst open and I see an army that looks about 50 to 60 men strong! I tense my body as they see them running towards me. I take off dashing speeds and kick one in the stomach and stab one in his arm leading to him screaming out in pain. That leads to more soldiers coming hard at me. I dodge all the gunfire and swings of their weird magic oriented weapons.

After some time I take out most of the men I grab 1 by his neck and throw him into 2 more other soldiers. I look around and look at the good handy work I did taking out those weak soldiers! If your gonna challenge the 4-grade tyke, you better bring your freaking A game losers!

Out of nowhere, I get goosebumps all over my skin from something a voice Said.

"Man… a little kid took out my 50 men with enchanted weapons. Either my men are not skilled or your just a strong child." Says a voice in the darkness

"Sorry, sir I think it's just that I'm strong!" I say as I flex my muscles

The voice walks out and I see a tall man with a tuxedo on and a bald head. He smiles a dark evil smile that shows the evil in his heart. I tighten my grip on my sword from fear. The man then says.

"_Chemistry formula 2."_

Out of nowhere, I have to dodge 2 large explosions that happen where the men are and where I'm standing. I look at the man and say with anger in my voice.

"Why'd you kill your men! They were loyal to you!"

"why'd I kill my men? They serve no purpose for me now! If a damn brat can defeat my men there's no reason they should be living or let alone work for me!" Says the bald man

This guy starting to piss me off! So I run towards him and try to hit him but I get kicked in the stomach and tossed into a steel wall. He keeps the same evil smile on his face as he says to me with a devilish sounding voice.

"Get ready brat! You're about to feel the power of dark guild leader Demetrius!"

**_HEYYYYY YALL! Looks who's back and ready to keep writing! Sorry, I was gone for so long, school and football are truly time-consuming and make life much harder! Especially now since it's later in the season. So now is apart of the time where I show. A bit of Jamal's past as well as some other stuff. Also, Jalen Swift is gonna show up at some part in the story with a cool little story to him. He's gonna show up a couple times but not many. And The changes I made to gasped will show a lot more once I start using his character more. Especially since he's gonna have so many changes to him. Now Let's talk about Issei. So Issei being a half-dragon half Shinto god is a cool little idea I got. I use to love the story puff the magic dragon so I thought I would use him as the dad. And the idea as Amaterasu as the mom came from the story "the solar god" so go give that story a read. So to all of you who this is a replacement of Issei, your now officially wrong cause Issei is now in the story! I plan on giving him Akeno and Rias as women of interest. I had a good bit and of fun writing this chapter. But as usual, tell me what you think and tell me if I can fix somethings._**


	14. Christmas

Christmas special: Jamal V.S the Spirit of Christmas

**Jamal POV**

**3 Days from Christmas **

I hate Christmas.

I hate how happy everyone always is.

I hate how everyone gets a bunch of gifts. While I always get coal.

And most of all…I hate putting up decorations!

Now I know I sound like a duchebag…or the Grinch but it's true! Christmas is my least favorite holiday and the worse holiday! Ever since mom and dad found me, I've hated it. I never really got gifts when I was younger because I was always in so much trouble I would get coal! But I got socks…and very ugly clothes if I had a decent year. It wasn't the best time when I saw everyone in nice clothes after Christmas, and I would walk in the classroom with my discount sweaters and ugly 2 dollar shoes!

I'm just ready for the Christmas hype to be over! What's so cool about it anyway…it's just some overweight man giving you gifts and presents. I swear if I see him, I'm going to-.

"Jamal could you pass the Santa hat here! It's Christmas and I need to look just like the fat man if I want to be like him!" says Xenovia

Oh, did I fail to mention that everyone's over at my house and are decorating my tree? Well, that's my fault, I guess.

"Yeah here…" I say to Xenovia as I pass the hat

While everyone is having fun decorating my tree, I'm over here sulking and mad because I just wanted some peace. Now since Issei and Kenji have come there's no way I can have any peace huh?

"Hey Jamal get your whining butt up and help us but these ornaments up man!" Says Kenji

"Yeah man, stop being a baby and help us out man!" Says the always loud Issei

"Mmmmm…I don't want to. Y'all know I don't like this holiday"

"Please Jamal…it'll be more fun if you come and help us! There's never gonna be as much fun if you don't help!" Says Asia as she looks at me with the puppy dog eyes

"Hey, are you trying to say me and Issei aren't fun?!" Shouts Kenji

"Yeah me and Kenji are as fun as it gets!" Says the Demigod Issei as he accidentally breaks a glass ball.

"You two are about as fun as you are smart, and if that's any correlation, that means your not very fun!" comments Asia

This gets a laugh out of everyone and it kinda brightens my mood a bit. But I still don't wanna do the tree so I look at my dog Lucy and see that she's sleeping so I can't use her as a distraction to not help them. So I look at Asia and say.

"…Your lucky I can't say no to you very well"

I get up off the couch and grab a Santa hat and put it on my head…it feels awful that I'm worshiping the fat men over high ego. It's bad enough that people already love him like he's me! Like how can anyone love him so much! I just don't get how…wait, I bet it's because he brings great presents! Maybe I should start doing the same with people.

Wait forget to bring presents to people, I just got the best Idea! Santa clause won't even know what hit him…Literally!

I help grab all the ornaments and put them on my tree and a few hours later it's complete. It doesn't look terrible for once. But that doesn't make me not want to destroy Santa clause. I've already thought of a plan and everything on how to defeat the fat cookie loving bastard. While I'm fixing the train around the tree Asia comes and sits next to me and says,

"So, Jamal…what's on your mind. Cause I can tell your thinking about something. You're never this quiet. Even when there's food around" Says Asia

"Heh well, I hate Christmas…to be honest that's the only reason I'm quiet. But you already knew this"

"Knowing you, it's probably some crazy reason that only you have for hating the most loved holiday!"Asia says as she giggles a bit

"Well, I don't like it because Santa never got me gifts…he mostly gave me coal!"

Asia looks at me with a look that says 'You freaking idiot'. She burst out laughing and rolls on the floor. She finally stops and looks at me and says.

"Jamal, you know Santa isn't real right?!" says Asia while she is laughing

"WHAT? Oh, this is a joke…not funny Asia."

"Joke? No, it's not a joke. Santa isn't real." Says Asia

"Dang…my whole hatred for Christmas is a lie…wair this can't be true! No this isn't right; At Christmas, I'll show you! I'll catch the fat fool!"

"Mmmm okay. So, while we wait for Rias, Akeno and your mom to Finnish cooking…You want to have some fun~" Says Asia in a timid voice

"Heh, you know just how to get me out of my bad mood. My room or yours this time?"

"Your room this time…your bed is stronger than mine." Says Asia as she blushes up a storm

"Well, alright! Let's just hope you don't pass out this time!" I say as I grab her and run up the stairs

**A few hours later**

**Jamal POV**

After I and Asia finished our fun I am sitting outside with Kenji and Issei drinking some lemonade looking into the night sky.

"So man, what were you and Asia doing up there dude…if you were getting down and dirty I'm going to whoop your butt" Says Issei with Kenji sitting next to him.

"Sorry dude but, you better get ready to fight because we were doing exactly what you thought. We were getting super down and 'dirty' But that's not the issue here. I need you guys to help with a top-secret plan!"

Kenji looks at me and smirks then says.

"Oh, with what? If it's another one of you and Issei's 'peek' plans I'm going to have to say no." says Kenji

The ever loud Issei seems like he took offense to Kenji's small jab and shouts.

"HEY, our peek plans work well and you shouldn't act like you don't want to join ever time we do one! You turn it down each time we ask but always end up trotting your butt up to us to help the plan even though you could fall. And don't think we don't see your wings flicker when they take their shirts off." says Issei as he laughs at Kenji

Kenji looks away in embarrassment as he shoots Issei a 'piss off' type of look. I laugh at the 2 idiots antics as they get mad at each other. I interrupt them when I say.

"Okay, this time it's not a peek plan. This is a top-secret plan only the boys can know. I'll tell gasper and Kiba soon but on Christmas eve we are going to catch that bastard Santa!"

"…Dude you know Santa isn't real right?" says Kenji

"Yes, he is! I know he is!"

Issei seems in deep thought as he looks into the night sky. It doesn't last for long as he shouts.

"You know what…I'll do it! I don't give a damn if he's real or fake! If it's for my boy Jamal I'll do it!" shouts Issei

Thanks, loser, you won't regret it, man! Kenji lowers his head and just shakes his head in seeming disgust. But starts to chuckle making us all break out in laughter. Kenji smiles and looks at me and says.

"You knew I was going to say yes man. You know I can't stand not helping you with your stupid crazy plans…So, what's the details of the plan?" says Kenji

"Well let's just say it includes my dog, An invisible rope, and lots and lots of hands."

After I tell them the details, I get up to go get a drink and see Asia petting Lucy. Over the last few months, since we got Lucy, me and her have gained an extremely powerful bond. It seems like she can understand what I'm thinking at times, to be honest. Sometimes I get jumped by "Thugs" when I'm walking her and me and she beat them up easily. It seems like after watching me fight so many times the dawg has learned to fight! Kind of cool if I do say so myself.

I look at Lucy and she barks at me already knowing I have some kind of master plan in my head. So, I walk away from those 2 and head over too Kiba and Gasper and explain my plan to them also. They both agree to do their part and make sure nobody wakes up during the whole mess. While I'm telling Kiba and Gasper my plans I figure out that if I want to truly catch the fat bastard, I'll have to leave cookies out! Seems like on Christmas eve I'm going to be a busy little devil!

**Night of Christmas eve**

Crap

The plan was working all good till Kenji had to open his damn mouth!

So, what here's what happened. We had set up the trap and everything. I and Lucy were standing by the stairs close to the tree waiting for the fat cookie loving man to come in. Seems like we had been waiting there for 2 hours, but we then heard a loud clang and magic being used to teleport down somewhere.

And there he was in all his fat glory was Santa mother freaking clause. He looked at the cookies and they levitated towards him and went into his mouth; he then made the milk fly into his mouth. I have no clue how or what kind of magic this fat man has but…it sure is interesting!

Kenji is staring at him in awe at how I was right about him being real. He looks at me and whispers.

"Dude, He's real!"

The second he lets those words leave his mouth the fat man turns around and looks right in his direction. He snaps his fingers and Kenji appears right before him with his wings out. Santa looks at Kenji and ignites his crimson and dark green aura and makes Kenji's wings retreat in fear. He Smirks and says to Kenji.

"Ah a Worker of the now-dead god huh? Now, what would a boy on the phone nice list want with this plan to capture me?" Says Santa

I and Issei freeze and look at each other in shock. How did he know what we were planning? There's no way he cou-.

"Oh? You're wondering how I knew? Well you know the songs always say he things like 'he sees you when your sleeping' and 'he knows when you've been bad or good' Well those songs are mostly correct. But they are underestimating the power of that ability!" Comments Santa

Kenji Stands up and also ignites his aura and brings his wings out again and says.

"So, you knew the plan the whole time didn't you!" Says Kenji

"ha-ha Of course I did. I came here to see if you would go through with this dumb plan Jamal came up with, who I should note is on the super Nice list. Shame he had to go and make this dumb plan and get on the naughty list!"

I walk out of my hiding spot with Issei and say.

"Hm, I had a feeling you knew the whole time! So, if this is true, I'll just have to beat you up to make myself feel better for all the years of trash gifts!"

"Well come and get some you discount Shonen hero! There is absolutely no way you can even take me on by yourself!" scream Santa

"Heh, normally I would take this fight on by myself…but I know how to win my fights! And I'll win this one with absolute teamwork!"

I power up to the max in my base and blast towards him only to get kicked out the window and have my face slammed into the hard concrete. Issei sends a torrent of Chaos magic at him and it sends him flying into a tree.

I get up and power up even further and Kick him far into the sky and send him to the area I Train at With Kenji and Issei right behind me planning to fight him also.

He crashes down at the spot and says.

"Since there aren't any more houses around here, I can go all out here!" screams Santa

He powers up into his full power and it is unbelievable! His shirt rips off and shows a man who's been working out his whole life! How does he look so fat with his shirt on but looks like a warrior without it on!

He stops powering up and teleports in front of Issei and punches him in the stomach and blast him with some weird green magic sending him through a tree into a pond. This seems to put Issei out of the fight quickly. I look and Kenji and he powers up to Arctic Circle and I Power up to Dragon force quickly! If he can do that to Issei in one hit that means he can do that to us just as quickly so we have to be at our max power now!

We both take off towards him and start our Kame brother duo attack. I ignite the ground in flames and Kenji uses his ice attacks on certain points of Santa's body. I bring out both the sword of Saiya and Ascalon and try to get 1 slash on him, but he is way too quick to even get a hand on!

In a quick movement, he grabs my face and ignites red magic and sends me hurdling into Kenji. I slam into him and see Santa appear in front of us and blow up the ground where we lay. I end up 20 feet away from Kenji in a ditch of destroyed ground. I get up slowly and dash off towards him and somehow get a hit into his stomach. But he just laughs and says.

"What the hell kind of hit was that?! I thought you were supposed to be the red dragon emperor! With this kind of power, you are nothing!" shouts the evil fat man

**"Heh screw you, cookie boy! What kind of magic do you have anyway?!"**

"Oh, this? This is magic never seen to the world! It is called The Spirit of Christmas! It's a power gods son Jesus granted to me before he left to find the Saiyan that killed god!" says the fat man

So that means Jesus has been searching for my supposed father for some time now. I guess that's why he hasn't taken the throne to heaven yet. Hm, this is good information to know! Ignite my fiery aura and laugh and say.

**"Well since your magic is so powerful, I guess I'll have to bring out the big dogs! God slaying Magic activate!"**

As soon as I Finnish my sentence my body is coated in a dark flame signaling, I activated god slaying fire. I start shooting Ki blast and fire attacks at him only for then to be swallowed by his magic. Damn, it seems like his magic can do most things he commands. I pull out the sword of Saiya and coat it too in god slaying magic and fly at Santa with dashing speeds.

I start attacking him but they all seem to miss. He swings his fist and I dodge and swing my sword to scratch his chest. He screams in pain signaling he is a god of some sort. His scream gave me the short-needed time to activate a powerful attack. I build up all my fire and scream.

**"HEAVENLY RED DRAGON BURNING FIST"**

It hits head on and sends Santa flying in the air, I fly after him and build up all the fire in my body and Ki and open my palms, Boost several times and scream.

**"RED DRAGON'S NAIL GUN"**

This hits Santa clause head-on in the stomach and sends him soaring into the ground!

WHAT!

He lands on his feet and starts to laugh. He dusts off the dirt and wipes the barely visible blood off of him. Then the fat man says.

"I have to commend you on the attack. It was quick deceptive how you realized I'm a god! I'm the God of Christmas so that makes god slaying magic as you call it quite affective on me…or so you would think!" comments Santa

"Huh? What are you trying to say?!"

"HAHAHA, I'm saying you're not strong enough to hurt me! Maybe you should have one of your Shonen training arks and then challenge me boy!" says that rude asshole Santa

Damn that Santa duchebag! It pissed me off the most because he is right! I need to end this quick. I look down at the boosted gear and say.

**"Draig, do you think I have enough power to kill this guy?"**

**"…Partner…I won't lie to you. This is a battle we shouldn't have gotten into. He is far out of our league in power! BUT, one thing us dragons don't ever do in back down from a fight! If you want to beat him, you'll have to use every bit of your power partner!" **says the powerful red dragon in my left hand

Well, I guess I'll have to blow my body apart to beat him huh…well if that's what it takes, I'll do it! I start to build up an enormous amount of energy in my body. I Boost multiple times with draig to make my power 10x stronger. I bring the Ki into my hands and the fire into my belly and say.

**"HEAVENLY DRAGONS SECRET ART!"**

The Ki in my hands and fire mix to make a small ball of energy ready to burst at my command. I push both my hands out and open my palms and scream!

**"GODS CRUCIFYING FLAME!"**

The attack hits right on with Santa's green and red magic beam. Mine gets overtaken quickly as I struggle to keep my hands steady as it seems I am about to lose.

Is that…LUCY?!

In the corner of my eye, I see my dawg creeping up on Santa's leg still unnoticed. I look at my dog and scream.

**"LUCY, BITE HIS LEG!"**

Lucy gets a giant chomp on the god of Christmas leg and I hear a bellowing scream come out of Santa. His attack weakens by 3 times as I start to finally push back! I suddenly hear a voice call out and say!

"JAMAL I GOT YOUR BACK! HEAVENS BURNING ARROW!" Screams Kenji as he sends his strongest attack into mine making it grow 3 times in power finally equaling Santa's in strength.

I hear Issei say in my left ear.

"NO RIPPED COOKIE EATING DICKHEAD IS GONNA BEAT ME AND MY BOYS. DRAGONS CHAOTIC GUN" Says Issei as he sends his most powerful attack into mine also.

I see Lucy run into the woods because she knows that Santa is about to get blown away. I let the last bit of energy out and the blast engulfs Santa as the area around us shakes and rumbles at the weight of our attacks.

All 3 of us all power down and walk towards the rubble where Santa is most likely laying and see him with his stomach up in the air and most of his clothes torn off. He looks up at us and says.

"Man…you three sure pack a punch when you truly work together." Says the wounded Christmas god as he sits up from his spot on the charred ground

"Of course, we do…but I'll be honest, you are one strong god." Says Issei

"Yeah…I've never felt power as strong as you in my life. You must be even stronger than Michael!" says Kenji

"Hahaha, yes out of most of the supernatural beings, I am at least top 10. But with the power you showed me today, you will surpass him soon." Says Santa as he laughs

"Yeah…but it took all it had to put you down. I'm not truly satisfied with this win either, to be honest. I would rather beat you one on one." I say as Lucy runs up to me and sits down next to me.

A real Saiyan never wants to win a battle with the help of others. But there are some fights where you just have to get help…or you just won't win. This is one of those fights.

Santa gets up and snaps, out of thin air he slay appears and he gets on it. He looks to the three of us and says.

"I am very impressed with you 3! I have already put your gifts for the year out in your living rooms by the tree! My elves are quite the hard workers! Now I bid you farewell!" shouts Santa

"WAIT, before you go…do… do you think we could fight again? Just us two?!" I say as I sit and stare into Santa's clear blue eyes.

"…What a unique young man you are Jamal. We shall meet again if you put it on your Christmas list! Now I have to get going as I think your other friends are on their way and I don't want to see me as I am one of the least seen gods! farewell young warriors and have a Merry Christmas!" Says the all mighty god of Christmas as he flies off into the night sky as I too hear Asia voice calling my name.

Asia comes into view first and smothers me with a giant hug and kiss. Then ask me if I'm alright. I tell her everything is fine and she smiles and just sits in silence in a nice embrace with me. She must know whatever I did wasn't worth her getting angry over.

In the corner of my eye, I see Rias and Akeno making sure Issei is alright and Xenovia checking up on Kenji. Those 2 groups seem to get close to each other. It's a Christmas miracle that this sweet situation is happening. There aren't many chances I get to sit in quiet with Asia. Maybe if every Christmas is like this…I might just start to enjoy them.

I look into the night sky and smile. It seems like Santa is not the bad guy I thought of him as. He is just like me and just enjoys a good fight, I think I can understand why people like this holiday more now. Maybe next year…I'll bake him cookies.

I stand up and pick Asia up in my arms while still looking into the dark sky and say.

"A Christmas list huh…I guess that's the first thing I'll put on there. I'll see you soon… Spirit of Christmas."

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL! I had to write an action-packed story where Jamal fights the god of Christmas. It was quite fun to write if I do say so myself! This is canon to the real story so don't write this out. In this fic, Santa is so much stronger than Jamal, Kenji, and Issei. That's what made it fun to write! Jamal will fight Santa again…maybe next Christmas or around the same time, I don't know. Also, expect chapter 13 to come out around February or late January. I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas and new year's! Till the next time!_**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Jamal V.S Demetrius and Crazy Open House Antics

**9-year-old Jamal POV **

**"**YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER KID!"

"YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT BUT YOU FORGET I CAN FIGHT BACK TOO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABO-GAH MY FACE! MY MODELING FACE HAS BEEN RUINED!"

"Heh, I wouldn't say model face! I'd say more- AH"

As I was speaking he changed the structure of a pillar and formed a big canon and shot at me. It didn't touch me, but once it hit the ground it exploded and burned a small part of my sexy child body! Now don't get it twisted, he might be dominating me in this fight, but I've cut him a couple of times with my sword. It's just difficult to get close to him. He's good at distancing himself from his enemies and destroying the area around him to make it easier for him to see me. At this point, the whole building is almost to the point of destruction.

I've been trying to figure out his power for the last five minutes of our fight but I can't seem to get the gist of it! I've been able to figure out all power from people I fight but he is different!

I pick up another sword from a man downed on the ground and I sprint and jump of two destroyed Pilars and throw the sword at the dark guild leader. It doesn't even get near cause when it gets close he turns it into blocks of metal. But that distracted him, the speed I built by jumped had me soaring straight to him. By the time he realized I was close it was too late as I had slammed straight into the bastard and stabbed him in the liver. He screams and recoils back in pain.

He gives me a look of hatred and tries to remake the sword in his liver but I pull it out and slice his face. He screams in pain and takes 3 steps which I use to kick him in the injured liver and punch him into a tree.

He gets up and breaks a gas container and ignited fire all around us. Burning the building and some of the surrounding fire down. I run towards him, and he disappears! How can he move so quickly with a bleeding liver? He appears on top of a broken Pilar and I jump towards him but he makes the fire rise high. I can't stop my momentum! Damn this is gonna be hot!

.

.

.

What? I don't feel a bit of pain from this? Am I…fire resistant?!

I start walking around in it and jumping around. It seems like my clothes aren't burning either, that's weird!

Never mind my new fireproof ability, I need to take this guy down! I start running towards Demetrius' full speed and throw a rock at him. He moves his head but sees me jump from the fire, his face changes from supreme confidence to utter disbelief in 2 seconds. He tries to hit me with his fist but I dodge and slice his arm clean off!. He screams in agony at the loss of his arm, I take this chance to stab him in the chest but he moves out the way quick enough to dodge it but not enough to not get stabbed in his right shoulder.

He somehow takes this pain very well and kicks me in the stomach and throws a large remade spear at me. It hits my shin and throws the trajectory of my landing off my a couple of feet. I roll on the ground in severe pain, not nearly as much as the NBA athlete looking, dark guild leader. I get up slowly and dodge another spear and 3 more coming. I grab one out of the air and throw it back with some fire around it. It seems my body is natural with using fire…that's a bit odd but amazing! I jump in the air and catch him off guard.

But he's ready for it as he has already prepared a barrage of spears and bombs. There's no way he was guessing I would jump…he was planning off using these against me through the fire.

He smirks and sends all of them at me in one go. There's no way I can handle all of this! Damn is this the end? I'm only 9, I don't wanna die a virgin, I also haven't beat that bully up yet!

While I'm thinking I feel my power double 2 times and a strange energy flood my body. I hear a voice say.

**"A Dragon can't die by a weak opponent like this! Take this and defeat the adversary Partner."**

I'll take the power gladly and have some weird energy expel from my body. I see an aura around my body and use all the energy I have in my body and pull it out. I see a ball of compact energy and a bit of flame.

I scream as loud as I can.

"DEMETRIUS! DODGE NOW, OR YOU'LL CERTAINLY, PROBABLY, DEFINITELY DIE!"

He looks up at me and laughs like a maniac. He creates a huge bomb that looks like an atom bomb. He points it at me and says.

"HEY KID, YOU'RE A COUPLE YEARS TOO YOUNG TO KILL ME! NICE TRY THOUGH, MAYBE IN YOUR NEXT LIKE YOU CAN DO IT!" After his_ final _words, he fires the bomb.

I use the energy given to me and scream!

"NAIL GUN!"

First words that popped in my head, to be honest!

The beam and the bomb connect with a blinding light. I'm trying to push it back but I'm having trouble, I pull out all the power in my body and scream. The bomb gets sent back towards him and there's a huge explosion. And I get blown away with the trees and dead bodies of his men. I look up and see a very small mushroom cloud. It's not even close to the power of the bomb dropped on Hiroshima. It's much much weaker. But it does it's damage well and obliterates the leader and basically, everything around us…the area was already pretty bad, but now it's inhabitable. Sorry animals, but taking out this villain meant sacrificing a bit of land.

Now how can I get the fire to stop…I can manipulate it some but I literally just started today so I can only stop bits and pieces at a time. And while I'm doing that it will keep spr- what the hell is that!

"Man that fire was good! Had a minty flavor to it!"

"Natsu! You can't just eat all the fire you see! Spit it out, it might have some poison in it!"

"Ah, Lisanna stop being such a stick in the mud! Or butt, whatever ever they call it."

I look at the boy and he has pink hair, orange pants and a red baggy shirt on. He had a wide grin on his face and was patting his belly. His name is Natsu from what I hear from "lisanna"

The girl was a bit shorter than him, had white/silver straight hair, and had a typical anime girl pouting face. Her name is lisanna from what I heard from "Natsu"

I look at the two and say.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Who are you?" Says Natsu

"I asked you first pinkie"

"I asked you, first tree boy."

"What you say to me, flame eater"

"What you say to me rags for clothes!"

We clash our heads together and he brings fire out his body and I bring out my new found aura ready to fight.

"GRRRR"

"GRRRR"

The girl in white breaks us up and says with her fingers pointing at us.

"Hey hey hey, no fighting. Both of you apologize now!"

"…I'm sorry"

"I'm not sor-ouch! I'm sorry"

She smiles and puts her hand out to shake it as she says.

"My name is Lisanna, and this is Natsu! We were in town and heard a bunch of explosions and saw some things getting tossed in the distance so we ran here quick. Turns out this was a Dark guild…it was called Devils sorrow! When we got here I noticed that was sorta destroyed…so we're you the one who took down this dark guild? Cause you seem to be the only one left."

Man, she saw straight through me! I won't tell them I killed the leader but I will tell them I defeated him.

"Yeah, I came here looking for food and saw them torturing some people who do not need to be hurt like that! So I attacked them and beat him… but as you can see I didn't do it easily!"

She gasps and looks me up and down. Natsu starts to walk around me inspecting me. He pokes my shoulder and says.

"You don't look like much…but I've learned to not judge a book by its cover!"

"Demetrius is the top 10 strongest dark guild leaders…you must have some power to you!" Says Lisanna as she yanks Natsu back

I rub the back of my hair and laugh sheepishly. Natsu smiles a wide smile and says.

"Well seems like you have nowhere to go!"(Jeez that hurt man…I have a small hut by the river)

"Mmm…your right Natsu, so you wanna come with us?" Says lisanna

"Come with y'all to where?" Is

"Our guild…fairy tail! A place where anyone is welcomed and can be family!" Shouts Natsu

"A place I can call home…"

The home I have now is a mud hut close to a river…and these guys don't seem to bad.

Well, it's decided!

"I have nowhere else to go as you said Natsu, so lead the way!"

**_Present-day, in the ORC building after the story_**

**Present-day Jamal POV**

"That certainly is quite the story, Jamal…" Rias points out

Yep I know, I beat the hell out of the guy!

"Are you sure this wasn't a dream?"

Yes I'm sure it wasn't a dream Issei

"I've heard this story once…each time I hear it, it gets dumber and dumber"

Asia, you're supposed to be moral support! I'm not telling you guys anymore story's!

"Wait…if you unlocked your Ki and fire manipulation in that world. How come you couldn't do it for her and didn't have much memory?" Akeno says while putting on a confused face

"Oh, good question Akeno. Well, I honestly had hardly any memories of my time there. It all came back to me when I was revived. It all left my memory when I was transported back to this world."

Kiba looks at me and says.

"So…what ever happened to Jalen?" Kiba ask

"My brother…I haven't heard from him since we moved here. This is not surprising, he was never a big talker. I do hope to see him again, I wanna test my strength against him!"

"As usual you always wanna fight someone. You need a hobby" says Asia while shaking her head

"Maybe it's 'cause you never wanna train with me, Asia!"

"Maybe because last time we did you almost burned the whole forest down. I don't wanna have to be the one to clean that up!" Says Asia while pointing outside

"Yeah yeah, …it was a cool move though!"

After I said that Rias puts on a shocked face after she checks her phone and says.

"Oh jeez, I haven't even checked the time. It's almost 10! Let's head home guys, and don't forget! The open house is tomorrow!"

Open house…? Why does Japan have an open house! I thought it was just America who did that crap! Tomorrow is gonna suck…I just know it!

**_The next day 3rd period _**

**Jamal POV**

"OH. MY. GOD! ASIA, your sculpture is soo good!" Says a suck-up

"Yeah girl is so pretty! But why would you make it off the closet pervert?" Says another suck up duchebag

"Yeah, he went from sexy hot to sexy hot closet perv!" Says the last closet pervert.

Hey hey hey, I'm not a closet pervert! When I first moved to the school everyone loved me. They were all like 'oh Jamal your so cute hehe' now there like 'oh your so cute but a closet pervert HAHAHA'.

The only reason they call me a closet pervert is because I decided to go somewhere with Matsuda and Motohama…ONCE…okay, maybe multiple times. But they said that they wanted backup and since I'm a man with manly desires I told them to get tell me how it looks. The girls caught him but then saw my sitting by the tree close by and bam they started assuming stuff…well, can't call it assuming if they figured it out.

That's the only time I ever did anything perverted…well, there was that time and the other time…and the other time. Okay but that, not the point! Issei is worse than me! They call them the perverted trio! Or some other name. I'm just someone who likes women so I sometimes tag along! My case is very justified in this!

But I digress. After all the girls said this about me and her clay sculpture (our class had to make one with the parents watching us from behind the class.) Asia points at me and says mines even better than hers and they don't believe it. But then Issei takes some look and says.

"Damn dude! That's Asia! Wait, she's also in underwear! Dude, I'll give you 5 dollars for that!" Shouts Issei

Heck no I'm not giving you money for this! Honestly, I was sitting there thinking about what I'm gonna do then looked over at Asia and closed my eyes thinking about her beautiful body and BOOM. I look down and see Asia in a bra and panties holding a small me with dragon wings. (AN: In this story, Asia is 5'3, bigger breast and more toned lower body from her training with Jamal)

"No don't listen to the pervert! I'll give you 20!"

"I'll give you 60 and a handjob!" Sorry, Shidou I like women!

"I'll give you 25 and 2 hand jobs!" Sorry Rito, I like women still! Wait your price went down!

"Wait I'll give you 120 dollars and blowjob!" Hey, now you're speaking my language lady! I might have to take this de-.

"THAT'S MY SON RIGHT THERE! MY BABY BOY IS SO TALENTED! THE SWIFT FAMILY CAN DO IT ALL!" Screams my very loud mother interrupting the bargain and my thoughts.

I look over at Asia and shoot her a look of help. She blows a kiss and adds the finishing touches to her sculpture of A baby dragon with a monkey riding on it. Definitely an idea from me and my heritage!

After class ends, I say hi to my mom and she tells me she's going to go find Rias parents. After the fight with Riser, The whole peerage has come over a lot, so she likes everyone in our group. This makes me happy, but sometimes she gives them more food than me…which they know bothers me!

Me and Asia we're walking down a hallway close to the gym and we see Rias and Akeno. They are both walking and just talking with smiles on their face. With my extremely sensitive hearing, I hear them talking about how Rias's parents are here and have only given her problems.

We meet up with Rias and the rest of them and we talk. She says I should paint my sculpture, which is kind of a good idea! Gotta get the materials and some bru-.

"THERE'S A REAL MAGICAL GIRL!"

"WHERE IS SHE MATSUDA WHERE IS SHE?!"

"ISSEI MY GOOD MAN, SHE IS IN THE GYM!"

"LET US GO TO THE PROMISE LAND THEN MY BROTHERS!"

A magical girl? I've always wanted to meet a magical girl! My eyes turn into stars and take off at a sprint. It's finally time for me to be the first magical bo-GAH! Who the hell just pulled on me! Oh, it was Asia.

"We walk inside of schools Jamal."

Yeah yeah, I know we walk. So we as a group all walk there to the gym and see a beautiful woman with black hair down to her back, big breast, beautiful violet eyes and that's Sona's sister.

All I had to do was look over at her eyes and they told me most everything. Also their Ki and magic felt very similar to each other. And definitely can't forget the look department!

I pull out my phone and start taking tons and tons of pictures. And screaming different angles she can pose at. Then Saji plain face self came up and told everyone to disperse. All the guys left reluctantly and that left only Me, Issei, Saji, Rias, Asia, Sona's sister, and Akeno. Saji asking her where any of the family she came her for is at but then suddenly Sona bust through the door saying.

"SAJI, what's all the commotion about!"

"President, this girl here is wearing this magical girl outfit and says she has family-…are you okay?" Says Saji

The magical girl jumps up and down in happiness and says.

"SONA I FINALLY FOUND YOU~!"

The magical girls start to run and get straight into Sona's face only to hear this from Sona.

"…" only silence from Sona

"I've been looking all over for you! I've missed you soo much! Hey hey, This is the part where you say you missed me too and kiss me and I kiss back and it leads to super hot girl on girl action! Wouldn't you love that?" Says the magical girl as she says in Sona's face.

Hehe, I know I would love watching the- no can't fall into perverted temptations around all these beautiful women!

Rias walks up behind her and says.

"Lady Serafell, it's nice to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too Rias~," says the now named "Serafell"

"I'm guessing you had to find out about open house on your own?"

"I did! Sona is a big meanie and didn't tell me! I almost destroyed heaven in a sparkling daze when I found out!" Says serafell as she points her want up in the sky.

"Sister, you can't start sparkling, you'll destroy a small country if you do that!" Says Sona with visible anger and unsettlement.

"A small country in minutes? I can do that now in 10 seconds!"

.

.

.

"Jamal of all the times for you to be a idiot…this is the worst time." Says Asia

Serafell looks my way and says.

"Ohhh Rias who's that!"

"That right there is my precious pawn…he's the one who defeated kokabiel before he ate the fruit."

"Ahhh so you're the one I heard about! Come here I won't bite~" says Sona as she swings her arms telling me to come here.

I walk over to her and she starts to examine my body. She pokes my arms, grabs my thigh and slaps my butt. I think the last one was for her own pleasure…what's with grown devil women being such freaks!

"You're certainly built strong! But I wanna test your strength my self! One of the 4 great Devil kings challenges you to a sparring match! Do you accept?!"

Woah that escalated quick! But I'm a Saiyan so I do love a good challenge! This is also a good way to show my strength and progression! My base is about as strong as my maximum when I fought kokabiel. So if she's just a bit stronger than him it should be decently fun!

"I the Saiyan Emperor accept your challenge! I have a great spot to spar at! We can do it around 8:00!"

"Sister this isn't a good idea! You're a Devil King! You shouldn't be fighting someone of the lower class." Sona says

"Oh, Sona don't worry about it! I want to do this! It seems like he'd be a fun challenge…plus it seems like he's been wanting to test his powers on me ever since he laid eyes on me." Says lady Serafell somehow understanding how I feel

Suddenly the doors burst open with Sirzechs, my mom and some guy that looks just like Rias and Sirzechs!

"Seems like this is a party, And if I've learned anything from my 2 boys, it's if they are apart of a party, it's best to stop it as soon as you can." my mom says as the 3 of them walk-in

"Mom that was only one time, and that was cause Tyrone spiked my drink!"

"Wait what?!" Asia says as she tries to grasp the situation. Sorry Asia, that's a story for another day

"Hmm, so you're the boy everyone is talking about. Your Jamal Swift yes?" Says The Sirzechs look-alike with a beard

"Yeah, nice to meet you, sir. I'm Jamal Swift, the Saiyan emperor!"

"Pleasure is all mine, Jamal. I'm Sirzechs and Rias father, Zeoticus Gremory. Thank you for protecting this town and my family!"

"No problem Sir, I love a good fight and I love my friends so they go hand and hand!"

"HAHA, yes that's for sure!" Zeoticus says as he laughs a hardy laugh.

My mom grows a large smile and says.

"Since everyone here is gonna be involved with Devil matters, how about we all go to my place and sit and get some rest!"

"Mom are you sure our house is big enough?" I say as I question my mother

"Hush boy. And yes if we use the cousin sleepover method it is!" My mother says while starting to walk away.

That means our 3 story house will be packed with everyone. And if Rias has the whole peerage over, I might blow the house up.

Zeoticus smiles and starts to walk with my mom laughing about grown-up stuff. We all start to walk together going towards my house. Me Issei, and Saji all look at each other with 'what the hell just happened' looks.

The only thing that can go wrong is if they eat all the food, as long as they don't do that, they are welcome in my home.

**_Swift residence, 8:00_**

**Jamal POV**

"Okay, this is a fight between the middle-class devil Jamal Swift and the Ultimate class Devil Serafell leviathan! Let's try to keep the forest from being destroyed guys!" Shouts Sirzechs

"Don't hold back on me now Jamal! I want to see the power you used to defeat Kokabiel!" Serafell says with a tone of authority

"Don't worry! Us saiyan's don't hold back! Even if our opponent can't defeat us!"

"Oh ho ho? Is that a challenge then?! Get ready to feel the full power of the Devil king Serafell!"

"If both participants are ready…let this fight, BEGIN!"

Serafell brings her hands up and giant glacier climbs up and she sends it at me. I just ignite my hands in fire and burn the ground around it. It melts quickly, but as soon as it does I sense a spear coming at me at extreme speeds. I pull out my boosted gear and block it. The second I block it, 12 more starts coming my way and I end up dodging all of them.

I try to close the distance between me and the ice devil, but it's no use. My fire might be able to meet all the ice she makes, but she just keeps making more.

I boost multiple times and jump up and scream.

"HEAVENLY DRAGONS COATING FLAME!"

A giant wave of fire hits the ground below and melts any ice in the area. I see serafell in her igloo jumping up and down so she can get out of the heat. She brings her wings out and fly towards me. She tries to punch me but I dodge and sink my fist in her face. She recoils and gives me an opening to bring my holy fire out and send a steam of flames into her stomach.

She is sent towards the ground fast, I dash off after her and try to slam her into the ground. As soon as I get close, she immediately creates a gun made of ice and shoots the hell out of me sending me into the forest.

I get up slowly from the pain. I boost multiple times making my power significantly higher. I pull out my sword of saiya and ignite it with holy fire. I fly into the air and see her with a sword in her half also. Seems like we got a good ole fashion sword fight about to happen!

She flys off at me and starts on the offensive, taking slices at me, trying to cut my arms off. She leaves her self open for 1 split second and I send my fist barreling Into her stomach making her spit out a bit of blood. I take the chance to plunge my sword into her shoulder. She takes the pain well and sends a spear into my left forearm. She swings the sword to slash my cheek and uses a fist made out of ice to send me barreling into the ground.

I hit the ground hard making a crater. My typical Gi has a bit of a tear, but her battle gear of a skirt and tight shirt has seen far better days.

I get out the crater and ignite my whole body in white scorching flames. And send a 6 fireballs at her. After the last one is sent I fly off at her and send them into my body again. She doesn't expect this and I uppercut her into the sky and try to send a barrage of fist at her. But she deflects the all. We get in close combat which isn't her strong suit, but since the ground is still drenched in my flames, there's no way she can stay on the ground and not be safe.

We block and send punches and kicks for about 1 minute before she freezes my upper body and says.

"I'll send you to Serafell's freezing layer with this one~! Demons ice detonation!"

GAH, She just exploded my whole upper body in a freezing explosion. The explosion calms down and she can see my upper body with a few scratches and scars, but that's about it. Even my shirt is still hanging on. I smirk at her and start to laugh in her face. She starts to laugh also…wait why's she laughing?

"Why the hell are you laughing"

"Hehehe…I'm laughing cause I'm about to open a whole can of whoop-ass on you!"

Right after she says this my whole body gets cold and she sends me into a tree with a giant force of ice. She has seemingly gone into 100%...damn that's some strong energy she letting off.

I slowly get up to on,y see her in front of my and a nanosecond later feel a fist in my stomach. I cough up blood and she freaks in spin kicks me into the air.

Looking up I see a giant ice-cold energy wave heading straight towards me…damn, I'm just about to turn into a popsicle.

The energy hits me and sends my body flying straight into the ground. With a huge explosion caring after I hit the ground.

**BOOM**

.

.

.

"**_You'd_ think I would use this transformation earlier. But I wasn't planning for you to be this strong. Color me, impressed devil king! But I think it's time we end this little spar."**

Dark red flames gathered around my battered and cut body. As the last bits of my shirt burned away, I see a spear gets burned up in my aura. Serafell the appears right in front of me, but as anyone can guess, I see her moving and I send my sword right into her stomach. She pauses and looks down, only to feel an onslaught of punches and kicks go into her body.

After I finish hitting her, I scream.

**"HEAVENLY DRAGONS RAGING ROAR!"**

The attack blows straight into her leaving a path of absolute ruin in a place where she was standing.

The devil king is lying in a giant straight line of dirt and trees. She tries to get up but as soon as she son her two feet I get in front of her and try to punch her, only for my fist to be blocked by an ice shield. She tries to strike me with a sword but it melts when it gets close to my skin. She puts on a shocked face only to be sent flying 2 seconds later with a torrent of flames accompanying her on her journey to the closets tree.

I pull out the boosted gear and soar towards serafell, right before she can hit the tree, I grab her body and say.

**"So, do you give up?"**

She looks at me and smiles a weak smile then says.

"Yes, I concede oh mighty red dragon emperor!"

I power out of dragon force and walk towards the house with her still in my arms. The area around us gets fixed up quickly by Sirzechs as we leave.

They all say we fought very well as we head to the house. My mom says I fight just like my dad uses too…I don't know why, but that makes me happy.

We head into the house and I set her on the couch to get healed by Asia. My mom sends me to take a shower because I "smell like a pigsty". After my shower, Asia heals me right up while telling me I shouldn't beat up a girl that bad. I didn't mean to hurt her that bad…I got. A bit carried away when I entered my dragon force.

Sona, Saji, Issei, and serafell all leave right after my shower is over. After I say goodbye to them I hop in the bed with Sirzechs on the floor with a futon made up. I liked serafell I'm gonna miss her even though I'll see her very soon though because the meeting of the faction is 3 days from now.

As I was sitting in my bed talking to Sirzechs with Lucy right by my side, he asked me the differences between Kenji's ice powers and serafells ice. I look down at him and bring out a small flame.

"This is my fire in my base form. This fire melted her fire at her almost max power…if that was a Kenji I was fighting, my fire would've only canceled his attacks out, not at all melt them in any way. Kenji is a good bit stronger than serafell, but he's still not as strong as me."

"I see I see. That's quite the power the angels have on their side…"

"Yeah but I don't see us ever getting into a situation where we have to fight each other to the death. If we do, we will probably just revolt against all factions and destroy you all!"

Sirzechs pauses and starts to sweat a bit.

"…what?"

"Dude I'm just messing with you. I love my friends, I could never bring harm to any of them."

"Haha, that's good. If I'm being honest with you, yourself alone might be able to best me in a 1 on 1 battle. But both of you guys together or fused would destroy all factions easy." Sirzechs says with obvious unsettlement of the topic in his voice

"Speaking of factions… is the white dragon emperor going to be there? At the conference I mean."

Sirzechs face tightens up and he puts his arms under his head and says.

"Yes, he will. Vali will accompany Azazel as a representative of the fallen angels. As will your buddy Kenji will be accompanying Lord Micheal as a representative." Sirzechs says with a stern voice

"So I'm guessing the factions bring there strongest one under them to the meeting as a representative?"

"Yes, that's it exactly. It's so if things start breaking down, the strongest will already be ready to battle."

"Sirzechs…I'll be there as Rias pawn, but also as a representative of the red dragon emperor Draig, the devils, and the last few saiyan's alive. If Vali causes even a smidge of problems, I'll take him down."

Sirzechs smiles a bit but before he says something, My left hand glows bright green and I hear Draig say.

**"As my partner has just said, he will not suppress his urge to fight the white one. Both love the thrill of a good challenge. So, after all, is said and done, the chances of the two fighting are quite high."**

"I see…well if it's after then it's alright. I know how you feel with fighting your rival. It's something I use to do when I was 3 decades younger."

Man, just how old are you Sirzechs?!

"But don't worry about that. Let's get some rest in Jamal. These next few days are gonna be hectic…trust me."

Oh Sirzechs, of all the people you know, you should know I thrive in a hectic world!

**_Guess who's back, saiyanwarrior22 is back! I have delivered another chapter to all you folks. This one had a bit of action and some more dialogue for characters that don't get much time in this action-filled story. The next chapter will also be the chapter that starts the meeting of the faction. So get ready cause there will be plenty of action in that segment. There will be a few changes as usual so expect them and I hope you do enjoy them! As always review and tell me how it was, Till next time!_**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The 3 biblical factions meeting and The White Dragon Emperor!

**Jamal POV**

"Jamal I'm gonna need you to pick up the pace!"

"Yeah man, we are going to be late!"

"But Riasssss…I don't want to go! It's gonna be boring and lame and also-!"

"Hush Jamal, we don't have time for your whining. There are a multitude of reasons for you being there…but 2 reasons you would only agree with are vali is there, and we need you to fight if anything is to happen."

Ah Rias, you always know how to make me do things I don't want to do, just say the word fight and I'll do anything, or just talk about food and I'll spring to my feet.

The ORC was based at my house for some reason getting ready to go to the factions meet. The group consisted of Me, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, and Gasper. And for some reason, Issei was with us…Rias said something about him being an important figure because of his parents. I was trying to get Jessica to come with us but she didn't want to. Something about her job. I told her if there's any action or anything she notices come quick.

Rias gets our attention by clearing her throat and says with a stern but yet calm voice.

"Okay, is everyone ready? We depart in 2 minutes! If you have any battle gear, don't forget to bring it"

Everyone was wearing their School uniform but me, Asia, and Issei. I sported a simple Gi with the Gremory symbol on my chest. The symbol has a deep crimson color to it that contrasts with my all black Gi very well. Rias says it has a connection with my evil piece so it boosts the protection of my body. Asia had long tights, plain running shoes with a tight T-shirt. My family doesn't have much money, so it isn't easy to get expensive good shoes. The total opposite of Issei, Issei wore a shirt that said "Oppai is life!", plain black shorts with some expensive running shoes. Issei is always wearing exquisite shoes

I get a call from Azazel and tell Rias I'll be there soon after this call. They teleport in a magic circle and Issei fly's there.

I sit down and answer it and hear Azazel's voice on the line speak.

"Hey kid, are you scared?"

"Haha, I'm stronger than everyone in all the factions, why would I be scared?"

"As usual, you have all the confidence in the world! I'm calling to make sure you know that there's a 100% chance that there will be a fight."

"Thanks for telling me but, I already anticipated this. I just don't know how this is going to happen I know that there will be a fight."

"Yes, I believe Vali will be a part of it and will be a factor of the fight. So, if that's true, I'll need you to take him down! Even though you were planning to anyway I'm guessing?"

"You know me very well Azazel! We both want to fight so I was planning to ask once the whole meeting was over with and test his power."

"That would be a great after meeting show to calm the nerves! I just hope you have something to combat his balance breaker because that gives him a higher multiplier for his power than your dragon force does."

"It does? You might have a good point then. But don't worry! I have something planned for the white dragon emperor!"

"Wait do you mean you-?! Hahaha, man you sure are something else! Well I guess, I'll see you there Jamal!" Azazel chuckles as he hangs up the phone

The house is empty for the next few hours. I asked mom to leave with Lucy so if anything, serious goes down, they will be out of harm's way.

After making sure the house is protected with multiple layers of protective spells and Ki shields, I put two fingers to my head and concentrate on the energy of Asia.

_*POP*_

**_Kuoh Academy, Factions meeting room_**

"Hey guys, sorry I had to stay behind, Azazel wanted to speak to me early."

The whole ORC besides Asia is astonished at my sudden appearance. Issei puts on a confused face, he scratches the back of his head and says.

"How in the hell did you just appear like that!"

"Well turns out, one of the other Saiyans knew a move where you could just sense someone's energy and teleport to that spot. It's called Instant Transmission!"

Rias walks over to me and puts her hands on her hips. Rias then exclaims.

"That seems like quite the valuable move to have. Can you take other people with you or is it just you?"

"Well I can take everyone with me, but it takes a bit more energy to take more people."

Rias nods her head and motions us all to walk over to the table where all the leaders were sitting. All the other factions are already here. I look over and see Kenji standing next to Irina. Xenovia looks to Irina but she looks away with an angry face.

It's not a good thing to have the former church duo angered with each other. I'll try to get them back together after we complete this faction meeting.

I feel a sudden tap on my shoulder and I see Master Toshi standing right next to me. He has on an all-black Gi also with the new Egret symbol on his front side. Seems master got tired of being a turtle and moved on to being a bird.

"Hey, master Toshi! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help _when_ things go wrong. And I changed my name! Just call me master Shirasagi!"

"I'll just call you Master Sagi for short. I'm guessing my mom called you to help us!"

"Yes, you would be right my pupil. Try to stay awake, I know how you can get with this time of stuff."

No promises master! On another note…Master has been working out! Last time I saw him he was looking skinny, but he's packed on some muscle since. He's still bald and has his grey beard, but he's a lot bigger.

As soon as Master Sagi walks away, Vali appears behind Azazel and our eyes lock immediately. Vali smirks and closes his eyes. Seems like we both have the same plan for this faction.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's get this meeting underway!" Azazel says

"The meeting of the 3 Biblical factions will begin! The time is now 8:02 PM February 3rd." Grayfia Announces

"This is my sister and her peerage; they are the ones who fought against kokabiel," Sirzechs says as he looks up to Rias who is standing directly behind her older brother

Did you have to mention that Sirzechs? It wasn't the brightest moments of my life getting beaten to a pulp by a pale Fallen.

"That is quite an impressive feat. Say, wasn't it the red dragon emperor and your angel who defeated Kokabiel after he consumed, the fruit?"

Hehe, I did defeat him before he ate the fruit. All it took was a bit of god slaying fire and a couple of well-timed hits and he was down

"Yes, it was. They fused to create a warrior named "Kenjal" After that, they quickly took him down"

"Well enough with who defeated him, let's talk about the smaller details"

"Lord Azazel, I have a few questions for you about the kokabiel incident…"

**_10 minutes later_**

"JAMAL!"

"I'm up, don't bring out the frying pan!"

Master Sagi was right. I did fall asleep…It was just so boring from the first few words he said. I started to dose off immediately. Azazel looks at me with his shit-eating grin and professes.

"Well now that you are up Red Dragon Emperor, we wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh, fire away Azazel."

"Well with this peace treaty being put in place, how do you feel about it? Do you have any problems with the policy's being put in place?"

"Oh yeah, that kind of stuff…Well, I just want to be with my friends and family in peace. And fight strong warriors."

"Not a bad answer Red Dragon Emperor. Now to you White one, what do you think?"

Vali opens his eyes and looks at me. He smirks and voices his opinion.

"I just want to fight strong people and defeat my adversary."

"Well, you can do that without a war. And you can fight Jamal soon enough"

"Well, I guess so…"

"Wait, before we go on…I have a question, Lord Michael."

"What is it, Jamal?"

I close my eyes and think about my question. I reopen them and ask him.

"Why was Asia treated so poorly, just because she healed some devil?"

"Jamal you can't ask that!"

Michael puts his hand up and Asia Stops fuming with anger at me. Michael puts his hands on the table slowly with no visible anger from my question and slowly answers my question.

"After God had been destroyed, the system god had created was the only thing there, but it was in ruins. The only thing to keep the faith was our power to bless and give miracles. Even with me as the center, for now, the church is barely functioning. God's son Jesus was supposed to take place as the new God, but he left after to go find the man who slew father. The system saw a problem with Asia. They were afraid that she could negatively affect the system. If it is a threat to the system it is a threat to all of us. So it destroyed any negative effects" Lord Michael calmly states

"I see so is that why I was removed for knowledge of God's death?" Xenovia mentions

"Yes, that is the exact reason why. I am sorry to both of you for our wrongdoings. We should have found a better way to go about that situation."

"Honestly Lord Michael, I am extremely happy as a devil. I've been experiencing the best and most fun times since I was a child." Asia exclaims while she glances at me

Xenovia smiles and looks down. She also voices her opinion with-

"Yes, Asia is correct. My life has gotten better since I have been revived. My life in the church was great, but I couldn't do some of the things I wanted. Now I have free reign to do those things. *Whisper* Like fall in love"

That's the answer I was expecting to be completely honest. I wasn't expecting some huge complex meaning. But Asia's growth from the time she got here is spectacular. She went from being the quiet timid girl to being the loudmouth, magic master, frying pan wielder woman I know rather quickly.

Sirzechs looks at the girls and smiles. But he loses the smile rather quickly. He looks to Michael and remarks.

"Michael…Has Jesus found the man yet? The man who slew god?"

"No, but Jesus is on his way back to heaven from being gone for many years searching for the man. But Jesus has a clue of who the man is."

"Who is it then?"

"The man is believed to be a Saiyan just like Jamal. And is believed to be the father of him also."

I've heard this thought multiple times in the past few months. If my father is the one to kill God…that would mean Jesus will come looking for me soon also.

Sirzechs puts his hands under his chin and remarks questioningly.

"I'm guessing he had a tail?"

"Yes, he had a tail. But that is not all. He also said- "

"Hold that thought lord Michael. Jamal, wasn't is one of my underlings who injured you? And this small injury led to your life as it is now?"

I pause and remember getting stabbed in the shoulder, and the extreme pain I felt for the small duration of time before I was healed. I suddenly get angry, only to feel a soft tap on my shoulder. Asia looks into my eyes and shakes her head. She knows how mad I get about that. I know I shouldn't be mad about that, but it just pisses me off. I look at Azazel and calmly announce.

"Yeah, it wasn't a fatal injury or anything. And it was my fault for being careless on the battlefield. They also tried to kill Asia so they could have her sacred gear. I'm very sure Raynare was going to take it, so she could be like you."

"Ah I know, I'm sorry to the both of you. But in the end, it seems like it worked out for both of you right? Anyway, if there's any way I can give you consolation to that, please let me know!"

"You can bet I'll take you up on that off- "

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uh-oh, this can't be good, Times has stopped moving!" says Kiba

Yeah, something froze everyone in the room beside the people with high battle powers and sacred gears. So that means most people in the room are frozen. It seems like Gasper's sacred gear did this.

Draig, is there a way I can break the frozen time?

**"You can have the vampire take some of your blood."**

Uh, I'm not the biggest fan of that ideal partner.

**"Well another way is to bring your power up to the same degree of the vampire's sacred gear and it would break the hold on time. The closer you are to the Vampire, the better."**

With everyone in the ORC being frozen but me, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and Issei. I'll go and take charge of the situation. I know they are in the ORC base!

"I'm going to go get Gasper! You guys go check outside!"

I put 2 fingers to my head and

***POP***

I turn around and see Gasper and Koneko on a magical binding circle. Koneko is in bad shape, and gasper looks in pain and has a look of fear on his face. I shout to them.

"Gasper, Koneko how are you-who the hell are you guys?"

"…Who are you?"

"I asked you first!"

"Well, I asked you second, that makes it okay! I advise you to tell me before I plow you to damn pieces boy."

I don't understand why people threaten me anymore. It seems like every time someone tries this shit, I always send them to meet hades.

"Well, my name is Jamal Swift. I assume you are the ones to hurt my friends?

"Yes, we are. What about it?"

"Well, I guess. I'll have to destroy you and your pitiful lackeys behind you! I'll show you no mercy!"

"That's kind of corny sounding don't you think?" asked one of the Lackeys

"You have a good point, but it doesn't matter! Let me show you what you are about to fight!"

I clench my fist and raise my energy to astounding levels. I could feel my energy and flames rushing through my veins as I let out a large primal roar and blow the roof off the building with a Whirlwind of flames. I let some of my flames surround me to give me some visual appearance. The Man and all his lackeys take a step back. My power starts to crack the power gasper has over the area. I build up my fire in my mouth and scream.

"RED DRAGONS ROAR!"

I incinerate all the Lackeys with a massive blast of fire from my mouth and half of the wall behind them has been blown apart…sorry, Rias. I finally break the time stop gasper had on the area, But the main leader was still standing there with his hair and skin charred. I'm honestly surprised he is still alive. I smirk and say.

"Is that a good enough showing to make your retreat?"

He grits his teeth and sends some red spears at me. Only to be burned by my aura. He lunges towards me and tries to get a hit on me. But I Swiftly dodge and inject my Elbow into his lower abdomen, sending him through the hole in the wall. He gets up slow but I get directly in his face and land a bone-crushing punch right to his jawline. Staggering back with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, I grab his collar and throw him into a tree, where he slides down slowly only to be impaled by the sword of Saiya.

He screams in agony and tries to get up only to be burned alive by the fire on the sword. I walk towards him and remark.

"Can't say it's been fun. This was a 20-second fight so it didn't have any value to me. Now go tell hades I sell hello." I exclaim as I blast every bit of the magician away with my Ki.

I teleport to Koneko and Gasper and grab them both and teleport back to the building where we all were at.

Everyone who was frozen is fighting and back up to speed. I get Asia to heal Koneko and Gasper. Gasper passes out from using his power for too long, and Koneko is drained on energy and she can't fight anymore. I ready my body and look towards the sky to one of the higher energy levels to take him on.

In a burst of speed, I make it to the man and plant my fist in his stomach, sending him to the ground. He got up and dust himself off and looks at me. He sends a torrent of some strange magic that I block with a flame shield. He flies up to me and throws a punch that I grab with relative ease. He attempts to roundhouse kick me but I increase my aura and burn some of his clothes and skin, making him back up.

He flips back and we start exchanging attacks. He doesn't have much combat experience it seems. His attacks have some strength behind it but just don't have any technique or guidance behind it. I exploit his terrible martial arts and strike him in the face and start a strong combo on the magician. I finish with a large torrent of flames and blow him to the other lackeys.

I look up and notice the portal is allowing more and more magicians. I scream to Asia to nullify it and she gathers up all the energy and snaps her fingers at it. The portal disappears and all the magicians that were coming through them were cut in half. There are about 70 left, with a few leaders left.

I focus my attention on the fighter I had blasted away and seen him being supported by his underlings. We make eye contact and right when he blinks, I get in his face and send my sword straight through his stomach. And turn everyone around me to ashes. The leader takes a step back and falls to his knees.

I look at him and cross my arms while saying.

"Not a bad warmup fight for me. What's your name?"

"My name…is…Tomo, Tomo Shigaki." Says the magician

"Nice to meet you. Well, I have to kill you now. You had some strength behind your hits but it seems you had no prior training at all. In your next life, you should train your martial arts. Now goodbye."

Right before I blast him to dust, I sense a blast coming my way and I dodge, but me dodging ends up killing Tomo. I look up and say.

"Hey Vali, that was my victory. Why'd you attack."

"Well, you shouldn't have dodged. Fight me my Rival! The time is perfect for our battle!" Vali says as he is clad in his Balance breaker

This is the second time I've seen his balance breaker…I could handle it in my base. The only problem being I have no idea how his powers work.

I sigh looking up at my Rival, I increase my energy as I whisper.

"Man, you don't care about holding this off huh?"

There are footsteps as the voice behind me lets themself be known my announcing.

"You should know Vali is the one who betrayed us and had this all happen."

"Azazel! When did you get here?"

"Don't worry about that little detail. I've recently been informed of a group forming called the Chaos Brigade! I have a hunch that's the group you're in? I'm guessing you guys are led by Orphis, The dragon god, right?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Orphis, the infinite dragon god. A dragon so powerful even God feared it." Rias says as she walks behind me with everyone following her

"Yes, I have sided with Orphis but neither of us wants world domination. We just formed a group just so we could use our power." Vali exclaims

"That makes some more sense. working with some a few lowlifes like the former devil kings is a bit below you don't you think, but I understand since you both had your devil king titles stolen."

"WHAT, he's a devil king descendent?" Serafell shouts

"Yes, I am a direct descendant of one of the dead devil kings. My mother was a human, so I am a half-blood. My father was the grandson of the former great devil king Lucifer."

"You also having the blood of a human makes you able to hold a Sacred gear as powerful as the Vanishing Dragon. So basically, your life is a joke"

"I would go with a miracle! But to each their own." Vali says as he lets out his devil wings

Azazel looks at me, then back up to Vali as he quietly states.

"This could be the most powerful White Dragon Emperor of all time. But if he keeps going at this rate, he could be the most powerful of both dragons soon also. Past, present and future"

I look at my left hand and whisper.

"The best dragon of all time…past, present, and future…"

"Jamal Swift, You and I are alike but very different. Wouldn't you say?" Vali says looking down at me from the air

"Yeah, we are, I guess"

"I carry the blood of the devil king in me and I am also the strongest of the White Dragon Emperors past wielders! But you just have some alien monkey blood and a powerful sacred gear in you. You honestly got lucky with your power, because if you didn't have the gear, you'd be nothing! You can't compare to me in any way with our strengths and inheritance."

I clench my fist in anger and look down as he keeps talking.

"Even though we are Rivals, we similar but as far apart as japan is from America. Or the land from the sky."

"Your point? What is your point Vali?!"

"My point is, you need to try harder! You might be on your way to being the most powerful Red Dragon Emperor, but you are nothing compared to me! I will be the one to defeat Great Red and Orphis! Hm, I could kill your mother…Maybe that could give you a power boost and you could give me a challenge! Or I could slaughter your little blonde girlfriend over there? That would certainly work also!"

Asia slowly walks towards me to try to stop me, but Master Sagi stops her and shakes his head. She stops and looks down with a look of fear and sorrow on her face.

I bring my head up and my energy starts to boil over and the school starts to slowly melt around me as the dragon-slaying fire around me burns brighter than ever before. I look up to my adversary and scream.

"You bastard…I'll show you how powerful I am. Nobody will ever touch my friends or my family!"

I let out my maximum aura in my base form and blitz towards Vali and ignite my dragon-slaying fire in my hand and slam it into Vali's stomach and send him barreling into the ground. He gets up quickly only to be hit with a devastating kick to the stomach, sending him to the entrance of the school. Vali gets up slowly and says to the Dragon in him

"That punch had some power to it. Albion, his power is higher than mine in balance breaker! This is quite the surprise don't you think?!"

**"Yes, I did not expect the host of Draig to have this much power. You need to be careful; his fire is deadly to our kind!"**

"Well he just won't get his hands on us"

Oh, how wrong he was with that statement.

Vali takes off towards me and tries to land a hit on me but I'm too quick and slam another hit on his face and roundhouse kick him towards the ground. He slides on the dirt but quickly moves out the way when I throw my sword at the ground where he was. I grab my sword and blitz towards him with my fire ignited around my whole body.

When I get to the white dragon emperor, he blocks my first hit, but I send my sword into his shoulder, slightly missing but slicing a part of the amour off his body, leaving his with a deep gash in the amour. He tries to get some distance but I quickly catch up to him and kick him into the forest. I fly after him with a trail of fire behind me.

He tenses up and tries to maneuver out my way but to no avail as I grab him and slam him into the dirt and burn him with my **Holy Dragon Slayer** Fire. (Extremely effective against a dragon who is also a devil) He screams in agony but I hear a loud booming voice say.

**"DIVIDE!"**

The power leaves my body as it feels like I've lost half of my energy. My Rival gets up slow and lands 3 hits on my body sending me into the gymnasium. He blasts his way and tried to land a bone-crushing hit to my stomach, but thankfully I ended up blocking the hit and sending him away with a torrent of flames I quickly gathered. Once I get my distance from him, I catch my breath and ask draig a question.

"Draig, is there a reason he just ate away my energy?"

My left-hand lights up and a booming voice announces.

**"That is the power Albion host usually have, they can take the energy of anyone they come in contact with. But with our ability to boost, we can nullify that and increase our power at will."**

"Good to know. Then I'll need your help in this fight partner!"

**"Ha-ha, I got your back! But watch out, he is coming back fast!"**

I boost several times and meet him halfway there with a punch he blocks with his arms. I see a quick opening in his defense and kick him into the sky. I blast off after him to try to sledgehammer him, but he catches on to my plan and evades my attack. He powers up a dragon shot and fires it at me. Only to be cut in half with my Ascalon blade.

Vali pauses in fear and asks Albion a question.

"Albion, If I'm not mistaken, that is the Ascalon blade?!"

**"Yes, with that blade in his arsenal, he is extremely dangerous to us. With his ability to use his holy dragon-slaying fire, and with the blade of Ascalon he poses a serious threat to us! I don't know if I could even block a single strike from that blade!"**

"Well, I have to find a way to not get hit."

"Keep talking loser, the more you talk to more my power rises from hearing your shitty voice!"

I teleport in front of Vali and stab him right in the stomach, leaving him to gasp for air. I start a barrage of different attacks onto the amour clad rival of mine. All my attacks have my **Holy Dragon Slayer **fire infused with it, leaving gashes and burns from the constant attacks of the Ascalon blade and my fist.

I finish my stream of attacks and charge up an attack to finish this battle once and for all!

"RED DRAGON NAIL GUN!"

A massive blast of Ki and fire barrels towards him. The energy hits head-on and slams Vali into the ground, with a massive explosion. Blowing trees and parts of the already burned school away in the wind.

When the dust clears, he has seen with his skin burned away, his clothes torn apart, and his amour completely gone. With all that remains is a blue orb from his balance breaker. I fly down and grab the orb. I could do something with this, later on, I think. I throw the orb over to Asia and have her keep it for after the battle.

When I turn my head, Vali is up and completely healed from my previous attack. He showed no battle damage and no scars or anything to show he had been defeated. Vali shows me a small red bottle and states.

"Before you even ask, yes I had a Phenix tear on me. I always keep one on me just in case I get seriously wounded in battle. And it seemed like the time was right for me to use it seeing as I was just utterly defeated by the hands of my Rival."

"Pretty resourceful aren't you Vali? Sorry to inform you of this but if you don't have any other forms to take, I think this fight is over. So, you can pack your shit and get the hell on!"

"Woah, slow down there. Ever heard of juggernaut drive? It's a forbidden move that us holders of the heavenly dragons must never use. It has killed countless of them. But I have mastered a way to use it without draining my life force!"

"I'm guessing you had it start to drain your magical energy rather than your life?"

"Yes, very perceptive. Now let me show you the power of Juggernaut Drive!"

Vali's energy rises at an alarming rate as his balance breaker once again clads his body. He starts to recite lines of an old saying, with the words of.

"**_I, who am about to awaken,_**

**_Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God_**

**_I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"_**

**_I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy_**

**_And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise_**"

His body starts to grow at a rapid pace, as his amour enlarges and his body becomes more dragon-like. His light blue wings increase in size at a rapid pace. You can see sharp dragon-like teeth in his mouth. His amour thickens to an insane degree and his body has grown 5 times his normal balance breaker size. And his tail is like a giant serpent with its large length.

Vali's voice booms over the area as the now juggernaut drive rival of mine announces.

**"Now this is the power of the White Dragon Emperor! Come my Rival let's keep going in this historic battle!"**

I boost multiple times and blast off towards him, only to be quickly slammed against the ground, and kicked into the school. Vali is surprisingly quick for his giant change in size. I get up quickly and have to dodge multiple hits from Vali in his massive form. I pull out Ascalon and power it up to the max with my **Holy dragon slayer** fire. I stab his arms and teleport to his shoulder and grab on and burn his arm.

He groans in pain but starts to divide my energy to blow off the fire on his body. The only way I can keep my energy at its current level is if I boost multiple times. While I'm in the air, Vali brings his legs up and kicks me into the barrier around the school, almost cracking the whole thing. landing on the ground hard as I create a crater with my fall.

I can't stay down for too long, as Vali is right in front of me upon me hitting the ground. He tries to step on me, but I throw both my swords at his shoulders, and it sends him screaming with the dragon slayer magic flowing into his body. He staggers back with blood dripping from the amour, I take the chance and build up all the fire I can muster and shout.

"RED DRAGONS ROARRRRR!"

The gigantic wave of flames hits Vali with an extreme amount of heat. He hits the ground hard as you can hear the fire burning away the remaining area around us.

At this point, everyone who was at the Meeting is in a protective shield watching the fight from the air. The area around us has been destroyed. The school building is gone with rubble in place and the forest around us has long ago been burned down.

When the flames finally disappear, The White one is standing up in his normal size, the fire must've destroyed the size the juggernaut gave him but not burned away at his power. He also looks like he did. Just the difference is, his tail is shorter and his body has shrunk. His power has increased from the constant intake of my energy. He's much stronger than me at this point…but that doesn't mean I won't try!

He makes the first move by sending a few small energies to blast my way, Which I dodge quickly. But it was just a set up as I get a fist into my stomach and get sent into the burning forest. I quickly gain my ground, only to be divided multiple times.

The White one appears from the flames and lands 3 consecutive hits onto my weakened body, which ends up having me cough up blood. I stagger back from the immense amount of pain running through my body. Through my blurry vision, I see Vali walking slowly towards me with his hands full of demonic energy.

Vali throws multiple blasts my way, only to be intercepted by my flames. I boost multiple times to regain my energy. Only to have it sapped away quickly by Vali. This isn't looking very good. Every time he takes my energy away, his power increases times 2. And it's only going to keep getting higher! I have to find a-GAH.

He blasts my body with a massive blue stream of demonic energy, sending me to the school, and blowing up the rest of the rubble. I lay in the crater from the blast with my shirt completely torn off with my pants ripped up and multiple gashes in my body. I try to get up but my body fails me.

I hear Vali in the distance shout.

**"Is that all Red Dragon Emperor?! If you fall now, your precious family is going to be gone in a snap! So, I suggest you get up and keep this battle going!"**

I look up at the ORC. I and Asia's eyes lock and I feel her faith in me. I can't let her down or any of them down. There's no way I'm going to lose to My weaker counterpart. I should've done this from the start.

I stand to my feet slowly and let my flames run through my veins and gather around my body. All the fire in the surrounding area quickly gets absorbed into my body as the size of my aura increases. My hair stands Up and gains deep red tips. Parts of my skin turns into Red thick scales, and my body's muscle mass increases. My Aura increases the temperature of the area ten folds as my flames increase in heat. I clench my fist and scream at the top of my lungs with a booming dragon roar!

**"DRAGONNNN FORCEEEE!"**

Vali stands there astonished at the increase in my power. He starts to chuckle. I send a wave of weak flames his way to catch his attention. I shout at him.

**"Well are we going to start around 2 or are we just going to stare at each other?"**

**"Yes, let us start round 2 my Rival!"**

After this, he blitzes towards me only for me to disappear from his sight. He looks around frantically, but suddenly he gets a kick right to the middle of his stomach. Sending Vali to the floor, I get over to him quickly to set him on fire. He divides me multiple times and I boost multiple times. He gets up but quickly has to dodge out the way of the Ascalon blade so he won't be crippled.

We keep this exchange of attacks going for a bit before I land a perfect hit on his ribs, leaving 2 broken and a few bruised. Vali is sent through the air, and I teleport there quickly and slam him down to the ground quickly leaving a huge crater where he is.

He gets up quickly only to get a clean kick into his stomach, sending him back to the ground. He gets up slowly and lunges at me. He starts a chain of the blast and martial arts attacks, but all are to no avail as I am much too skilled in martial arts to be hit by his meager attacks.

While I am dodging, I see an opening and scream.

**"HEAVENLY DRAGONS IRON FIST!"**

My fist goes straight into Vali's abdomen and sends him rocketing through the barrier, breaking the whole thing in the process. I Look to the 3 faction leaders and they put their power together to remake the barrier to be larger.

I use instant Transmission to Vali and see him in the ground coughing up blood. I look down at him and a say.

**"Get up Vali. We aren't done yet."**

**"I know we aren't yet. Us dragons don't finish fights where one of them is still conscious." Vali responses as he gets up and catches his breath**

**"Exactly, so let's keep this fight going until one can't go on anymore…my rival!"**

My energy increases past any level it had previously been at. I let my aura increase and spread around the whole barrier as I announce.

**"RED VERSUS WHITE! THIS IS A BATTLE FOR THE AGES VALI!"**

**_wowwwww that was hard to write. But I think this might be my best chapter yet! But let's talk about Jamal's power right now. Jamal has a base power level of 3 million. As you can see, I buffed the crap out of Vali, so he can keep up with Jamal. The dragon forces multiply your power by 10 so his maximum is 30 million. But since he keeps boosting his power. It's a lot higher at this moment. To be honest with y'all, I had been looking forward to this fight ever since I made this fanfic! But I digress. If y'all got anything to say, just comment them and I'll see, good or bad say it, I'll take all the things you say into consideration! But as usual guys, Till next time!"_**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Balance Breaker Jamal and The Return of Christ

**Jamal's POV**

Craters and rubble surrounded me and my adversary. We were both panting but enjoying every second of our long-awaited battle. Vali charges at me with a devastating kick to the side of my face. But I end up blocking it with my hand and burning Vali's leg to the point you could hear his cry from the destroyed gymnasium.

I let go of his leg and collect an inferno of _Holy Dragon Slayer Fire_ and plunge my fist into Vali's abdomen with a shout of.

"**Heavenly Red Dragon Magma Fist!"**

My attack sends the white dragon flying through the destroyed school and forest. My attack leaves the area we were previously in with fire as hot as the core burning and ravaging the left-over stumps of trees. I blitz off in the direction I sent the white one.

Vali lays in the crater with his balance breaker armor peeling off. As his face was fully revealed with his arms and torso having large cracks and parts where it had been destroyed. Vali attempts to get up, but only to fall over again.

Compared to me, where the only differences from my previous injures are my wristbands have been destroyed. But other than that, I have plenty of energy to Finnish this fight out!

Vali looks at his hands and asks Albion.

"Hey…this fight has been fun…do we have any power to end it?"

"**We could always try Half Dimension. But that wouldn't work as it takes too long to charge up. And the red one would surely capitalize on the time it takes."**

"Then what will work Albion?"

"**With the rest of our energy left, we could hope for the best and use it as a large Nekiok!"**

Vali ponders the Idea. Then his face scrunches up and his power significantly increases. I look at my left hand as I power up to match the output he is putting out. I ask draig.

"**Draig, what the heck is a Nekiok?"**

"**The Nekiok is raw power and a magic multiplier that the dragons use to have before the great war. If he is using all the strength left in his body to power this up, that means the multiplier must be around x12!"**

"**Oh, so this power-up would make him more powerful…Well, I guess this is his last retort. You think he could divide our power while he is in this powered upstate?"**

"**No, I don't think he will be able to. It would only make his power out of control."**

"**Okay, that's good then. Let's keep working together to boost my power!"**

"**Yes, Let's do it, partner... Do you think you should stop holding back? I think to Finnish this fight with a bang we should go 100% full power! What do you say, partner?"**

"**Ha-ha, I think so too man! Let's show him the power of the ultimate Red Dragon Emperor!"**

Vali energy boils over as he cries.

"NEKIOK TIMES 12!"

His power increases times 12 as he just said. He charges up some demonic magic and sends it hurtling towards me. I intercept it with my flames and feel a punch go into my face, making me recoil. Vali starts a chain of martial arts movements as he tries to lay attacks on my pressure points.

All of his attacks miss as my speed increase with my constant boost and slowly increase to 100% as I was fighting at 60% this whole time. In between his attacks I drive my fist into Vali's face and strike him in his liver leaving Vali scream in agony.

I grab him by the face and throw him into the dirt and slowly but surely keep my energy build up constant.

Vali fly's up in the sky, shooting blue demonic magic attacks. I soar towards the beaten White one intercepting his magic with a small Ki blast. Before I could get to him, he charges a massive attack and sends it barreling my way. I don't have nearly enough time to avoid it or move out the way.

I stop my momentum and cup my hands together. I remember all my practice with this move in my mindscape and start to chant the words.

"**KA…ME…HA…ME…"**

My energy boils over as I reach 100% of my power. I push my hands out and a large bright blue ball comes out my hands as I scream the last part.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Light blue Meets dark blue as our attacks meet head-on. Vali tries his hardest but cannot hold on as my power is way too much for my adversary at this point. My blast goes straight through his and hits him head-on blowing straight through his armor leaving Vali deprived of energy and power.

I instant transmission over to Vali, I build up as much fire I can have in my stomach and transfer it to my mouth. I cry an ear-piercing cry with the words of.

"**HEAVENLY RED DRAGON STAR ROARRRRR!"**

My fire hits Vali with a ferocious onslaught of flames. Sending the soon to be dead White Dragon Emperor into the earth. As he lands, my fire creates a wave of heat so strong it breaks the barrier around the school and forest and threatens to break the barrier around the 3 factions members combined.

As the heat simmers down, and the fires dissipate. A beaten and bruised Vali can be seen without his juggernaut drive armor, and his clothes all but burned away save for his charred-up pants. I slowly land and walk towards Vali with my aura burning proudly around me. I look down my Rival and say slowly.

"**I don't think I've had that much fun in a fight in years. Thanks for the fun Vali. But I think we both know that the loser of these battles has to face death." **

Vali can only smile a sorrow-filled smile as he accepts his fate. I charge up a KI blast but as soon as I'm about to fire it, I sense a power around the same as Vali crash down and grab Vali.

As soon as the dust clears, I see a tall tan-skinned man. He has a pole that has a magical aura to it, and he has short slicked back spikey hair. He takes one look at me and smirks.

He looks down at Vali and exclaims.

"We were coming to find you so we could see Jesus make his return to our world. But you were still here. We could only assume that you had gotten in a fight!" comments the unnamed man

Vali looks up and manages to choke out a few words.

"Well, …you know me Bikou *cough* but…who is we?"

"We are me and Bikou Vali." Another random voice shouts.

I see a small girl walk up beside the two men. She has lots of fur with a mixture of black and brown fur. She is 5'2 with long spikey hair and a wolf-like body and a wolf tail. Her eyes are light blue. She has knee-long compression tights and has a shirt that covers up her breast with a bit of writing on it. She has a bit lower energy output than the Vali and Bikou. She is around the power of Jessica it seems.

"Seems like you just got your ass whooped Vali? Was it this guy?" says the wolf girl

"Yeah, he's the Red Dragon Emperor…we had our fated battle, and I didn't come out on top _Yuki_."

"Well, with his power we could have some powerful children…say, do you want to mate?" the now-named Yuki says

"**I think I'm okay…I already have a mate."**

"Well…that's too bad," Yuki says as she scratches her wild hair

"**Wait I have a question for you two. What the hell are you two."**

"We are descendants of Son Goku. I'm more of a direct descendant, as Yuki and her tribe had spirit bonded with a large pack of wolves." Bikou says as he points to Yuki

"**Spirit…what?"**

"Spirit bonding is when 2 humans or another human body type bond with wolves. When I say bond, I mean a close relationship. They get close enough, that both parties decide to combine their powers and create a whole new person." Bikou points out

"**So basically, fusing but with more steps and you're unable to fuse back. So, a member tribe of Son Goku descendants fused with a tribe of wolves…okay, that's kind of cool I guess."**

Ahh, I see. So, there's a son Goku from this world too. He must've been way weaker than the one I see in my visions. I cross my arms and say.

"**Well since we both are monkeys, and you seem kind of strong, how about we get a spar going?"**

Yuki puts on an annoyed face, starts to walk off, but then comments.

"Mmm…I'm okay. I don't want to fight right now; you two fight freaks have fun" Yuki says as she walks away towards the 3 factions inside the barrier

Bikou grabs Vali's arm and transfers some energy to him. Vali's energy skyrockets almost back to his maximum output. He gets up and dusts himself off and says.

"Well you beat me my Rival, but can you beat me the second time we fight, with another fighter just as strong as me fighting alongside?"

"**Well we are just going have to see, aren't we?!"**

In the corner of my eye, I see Asia trying to get out of Akeno and Rias' grip. It seems like she doesn't want me to fight anymore. Sorry Asia, this is something I want and have to do!

I build my energy back up to the max and have the temperature around me increase. Bikou and Vali take a step back. Bikou looks over to his partner and shouts.

"You had to fight this alone?! You got lucky surviving!"

"Shut up monkey boy! Just watch me this time, we will win!"

Vali recites his chant for juggernaut drive. And he stays the same size this time. Must be from his lack of full energy. Bikou clenches his hands and lets out a mighty roar, as his body gains a white milky aura.

Bikou takes off at me first trying to get multiple hits in, but for them all to be evaded easily. I grab his face and slam him into the dirt and sense Vali soring towards me, I have enough time to set Bikou on fire and spin kick Vali to the nearest pile of rubble.

I leave Bikou struggling to stand of two feet and soar towards the rubble embedded dragon. By the time Vali blows up the rubble, I'm there with the sword of Saiya. I slash his chest and leave a large gash in his chest plate and leave him screaming in pain.

Bikou attempts to sneak attack me from the back but I jump high in the air and bring my sword down right into his left shoulder. I pull it out quickly and start a chain attack of quick jabs and ki blast onto the descendant of son Goku. With my last attack, I send him right into the same place Vali had been struggling to draw his power out.

I build up my energy and send a large torrent of Holy Dragon Slayer Fire towards the two saps. Causing a giant explosion to occur where they were standing. I boost multiple times to bring my energy up and keep it at a constant high. The fire dissipates and Bikou is left on his knees by my attack, and Vali is standing, but with a lot of his armor taken off.

Vali in this juggernaut form is a good bit stronger than Bikou is at his max. The white one helps his partner to his feet, and the two start a chain attack of some sort. Vali is attacking me straight up, with hand to hand combat, while Bikou is sending what seems to be Ki blast at me.

It's a good plan seeing as Vali is the stronger of the two, and Bikou has more control over his energy manipulation.

Vali gets a blood-spitting punch on my stomach and at the same time, Bikou sends a massive Ki blast at me, leaving no time to dodge. The blast hits me and sends me rolling on the ground.

I'm slow to get up, as the blast packed quite a punch to it. But as soon as I manage to stand on my two feet, Bikou is there with a punch to my gut, making me cough up blood. The split second after the punch is delivered, Vali divides my power 3 time and kicks me to what seems like next Tuesday. I pop up quickly from the twos attacks and catch both of their fists and blast them both away.

I end up boosting 5 times just to build my energy up. Vali taking my energy only made him a decent bit stronger. That damn chain attack they had going had me on the ropes. Even if my power his much higher, I have to be careful of their teamwork. It's close to the ability of me and Kenji.

I lower my raging aura and walk towards the two fighters. Bikou smirks and takes off towards me and attempts to grab my face, but I ignite my fist with flames and jam it into his gut. Making him double over in pain and fall to his knees. I blast off towards Vali and we start exchanging attacks. I pull out Ascalon and send multiple slashes to his beaten body, leaving Vali staggering back with blood dripping from the cuts in his beaten-up armor.

Bikou appears in front of me but fails in surprising me. I throw him into Vali and scream.

"**Heavenly Red Dragon Roar!"**

The flames soar around the two beaten warriors and it collapses onto them with an explosion of intense heat and Ki.

The heat is intense and leaves the whole school a barren wasteland with nothing around it but craters and charred dirt.

The heat calms down and the flames subside. The two fighters are sprawled upon the ground seemingly passed out. I slowly walk towards them but stop as I hear.

"Don't think…we are out of it yet Alien boy. We still got...plenty energy left!"

"It is our fate to Finnish our battle with a bang. Now let's go out with a bang Jamal."

I smirk and shake my head as they both get up. Shakily, but in the end, they are both on their two feet. I put both of my hands to the side and slowly charge up. I look to Asia as I announce.

"**You two sure are tenacious. This battle has been very fun. But let's end this now shall we."**

Vali and Bikou both get into battle stances. But get confused as I continue to stand there looking away. I bring my aura up to my max and exclaim to the two fighters and the other people in the area.

"**To end this fight with a true bang, let me show you a power long lost to time! The power of the strongest dragon of all time! Let me show you true fear."**

My energy blows up around the area and I clench my fist and scream at the top of my lungs. The wind blows around me frantically and sends chunks of dirt slowly rising into the air. My power increases as the scales increase on my forearms up to my lower biceps and my hair stands straight up. My skin gets 10 folds thicker and has a tanner shade than my usual complexion. My eyes get a deeper shade of red and my muscles get more defined on my body. Parts of the hair on my tail turns deep red. And the all tips of my hair turn the same deep shade of red as my eyes. I have 3 bangs hanging down as I finish my transformation with a powerful dragon's roar!

The wind settles down and my power is astronomically higher than it previously was. My aura is deep red, wild, but under control. I ignite my hands with flames and look towards Vali in his armor and announce.

"This is the power of Balance Breaker Jamal! I don't need to have clunky armor like you so I decided to change it up a bit. I am a dragon so I wanted to look more of the part you know?"

Vali looks at me in astonishment. Bikou is slowly backing away before Vali grabs his shoulder. Vali looks back at me and utters.

"How…your power is incredible…how did you achieve this form in such a short time of having your gear unlocked?!"

"Well if you must know…I unlocked through training with my little dragon tamer over there and Kenji. I won't go through the details now but it was a well-earned form."

"Vali…I think we are a bit over our heads here…I want to go home!"

"For once you might be right Bikou…but we will finish this fight!"

The two teammates, take off towards me with the same combo attack they did before. Only this time. They stand _no_ chance.

Bikou is the first to lose consciousness as I dodge his blast and teleport over to the monkey boy and send a simple 50% punch into his stomach. Effectively putting him out of the fight and putting him into the dream world for the time being.

I turn my attention to Vali. And as soon as I blink Vali is in front of me with a fist to my face. But I don't budge as the punch doesn't affect me at this point. He has lost too much strength and my power is far past his at this point.

Vali takes a few steps back as I send a rocketing punch into his jaw, effectively breaking it on contact. Vali cry's in pure pain. I launch a simple kick into his abdomen and effectively have him rolling on the dirt. He gets up quickly and lunges at me, only to have his consciousness knocked out of him effectively with a massive blast by the name of.

"NAIL GUN!"

He takes the blast without even attempting to block it and rolls to where Bikou is.

I teleport to where the two beaten buddies are and pull out the sword of Saiya. I put it to Vali's neck before a voice shouts with the words of.

"**Please stop your actions Red One! Please don't kill my partner! This one is special and I want to see how far the two of us can go with our power! I truly feel like we can defeat great red with our strength! So please, let him live!"**

I look at my sword and back to Vali. I put my sword back into the sacred gear and exclaim.

"Quit your whining Albion. I wasn't planning to kill him anyway…that's not how I was raised as a boy."

The dragon sighs and I sense his presence in Vali calm down.

"…**Thank you Red One."**

I turn on my heels and walk towards my friends until I feel massive holy energy appears before me. My skin gets goosebumps as I raise my energy level to match the energy of the holy presence.

"_So, you're the son of the Saiyan who slain my father…"_

Jesus had returned to earth, and he didn't seem very happy. With me being the first person, he sees

"You look like him too…There's no doubt about it. Your father killed father."

I ready myself for another battle before Jesus puts his hands up in a way to show me, he doesn't want to battle. He calmly announces to me.

"Don't worry…I am not upset with you for the sins of your father and mother Jamal…"

Wait…mother? What did my mother do? Was she with them the day my father killed god?! Questions for later.

"Oh, thank god…I might have some power left but I don't think I have enough to handle you right now."

"Ha-ha, it is okay. Now come, let us finish this meeting and bring peace to the factions…once and for all!"

_**INSIDE THE BARRIER, WITH THE FACTION LEADERS**_

I power out of Balance Breaker and fall to the floor in pain once we are inside the now taken down barrier. Asia runs up to me and gives me a long passionate kiss. I hear Jessica say ew and get hit across the head by Issei a bit further off. It seems like she made it…that's good.

Asia heals my injuries and also heals Bikou and Vali's severe injuries. Jesus summons 3 chairs and a table for the faction leaders to sit and finish the agreement. Jesus sits down first and Sirzechs second followed by Azazel last. Jesus summons a piece of paper and sets it down. He then announces.

"This here is the paper for the cease-fire. If each one of us signs it, and the two Dragons sign it. We can get out of here quickly and fast. So, what do you guys say…let's stop all this useless fighting and work together for a better future!"

Azazel is the first to sign the paper, followed by Vali. Sirzechs signs the paper soon after and it's passed to me. I look at the paper and look up at Jesus. I scratch my head and whisper.

"Hehe…I can't write in cursive."

Everyone falls down anime style as Asia grabs the pen, my hand, and shoves them together while shouting.

"Just write your name and let's be done with this bullshit!"

I grab the pen swiftly so I won't have to deal with the temper of Asia the dragon tamer.

I write my name and the paper glows bright and floats into Jesus's hand. He smiles a bright smile and leans back in the chair. Michael walks towards Jesus and puts his hand on his shoulder and also smiles a bright smile.

Azazel puts on a pondering face as he questions Jesus about something.

"So, Jesus…If you couldn't find the man. Do you think he and his wife are still alive?!"

"Yes, their presence is felt around the universe. And there are many accounts of them being around different planets. But them being such good energy manipulators makes them almost impossible to find…"

I feel like I should say my opinion because these people they are talking about are my parents…but it's not my turn to speak yet.

Sirzechs looks up at Jesus and questions him.

"Well, since everyone here will be working in teams one day. As we all are the most important people of the factions. And our guest here could help some too. Should we tell them a bit of what happened that day?"

"Yes…I believe it should be me, as I was on the battlefield at the same time." Jesus points out.

Jesus sits straight in his chair and motions me to sit down as he makes a chair for me also at the table.

"I won't say much, as there is a better time and place for me to tell you all about this. But I guess some of the details won't hurt."

I'm somewhat worried to hear about this. I had just heard my mom was also in the attack on this planet with my father. How come I've never heard about this from anyone?

"During the great war…God was on the battlefield tired and worn out after battling the demon _**666**_. But out of nowhere, a massive blast came to incinerate the once-powerful _**666**_. In the distance, there was a golden aura around a man who was standing with his hands out. The fighting was going on with many soldiers and magicians laid dead on the ground, while the others who were alive were fighting viciously. God had fallen to the ground in pain as all of his energy had been zapped and he had no energy left. He was on his death bed just before he could pass a man and a woman appeared with some weird armor on and a tail.

The man passed me some kind of bean to give to my father. He said he got it from the earth in his universe. I gave my father the bean, and his energy was restored to its maximum and all his wounds had been healed completely! The Alien then told father, to stand up and fight, or he will blow this world away."

"wait, he said he would destroy the planet?! Does he have that type of power?!" Serafell shouts

"Yes…he does. His power was in a whole new league. He was overpowering my father with every hit he gave him, and every blow of the Alien got stronger and stronger. Before god had fallen to his feet and perished, the man said 'Let me show you a form loss to the power of time!'. After he said that, the man's power increased by 50 times, his hair turned golden, his aura gain the same golden hue as his hair did, and his muscle mass increased by 2 times also. He then started pummeling my father, and as I tried to intervein in the battle…I got blasted through the stomach, leaving me near death as I watched my father getting killed slowly." Jesus says with a look of sorrow and pain etched on his face.

But what was their reason for coming to this planet? I don't think my parents came to this planet just to fight god, and kill others. There has to be another reason! And what's this about a yellow hair transformation?! I've never heard of this before…If my father could do it, I think I should be able too!

Jesus whips a single tear off his cheek as he continues his story.

"We never stood a chance the entire time. As my last few minutes being conscious were draining, I saw my father get a punch straight through his stomach, leaving him unable to move. The brute started laughing, and said 'My son will be arriving very soon to this planet, as I have a feeling ours will be destroyed! Let's just hope he isn't as evil as his pops!' and with those words, he blasted every bit of my father away, and left me there to die. Luckily, I was healed by some of the angel workers."

My father…was a ruthless killer. He killed a god just to make sure everyone knew a powerful warrior was out there like him. That does sound like a Saiyan thing to do though.

Sirzechs then pointed to himself as he continued from where Jesus stopped.

"The wife of the Alien intruder appeared at the main base of hell. She attacked all of us, leaving no man and women alive in her path of destruction. As she found the devil kings and me in one room. She challenged them all to a fight…to the death. One by one each of them fell, and the last one of the devil kings standing was the original Lucifer, she turned into the same golden-haired form her husband had and slaughtered the last devil king quickly and brutally. I was the last one standing as the other ones had been blown to bits. I challenged her to a fight, and I started sending waves upon waves of attacks towards the lady. She just dodged every one of my attacks. And just as I was about to land a hit on her, she disappeared. Only to appear on top of the destroyed desk in the room.

She blitzed towards me with a speed I couldn't even see and guard against. She plunged her fist straight through my chest, leaving me shocked and incapable to move. I fell to my knees and started to bleed out on the floor. The woman crossed her arms and said 'This is a suitable planet for my baby boy, the strongest beings on this planet have now been taken care of. Leaving my son easy pickings'."

Damn…my mom slaughtered the devil kings. My mom was badass! I mean I know she kind of put the devil civilization in deep trouble but that's just so cool!

"I found the power to choke out a few more words. So, I asked her what her name was. Dumb question I know, but the only thing I could think of at the time. She looked down at me and said 'My name is Zucchi, and my son's name is Tamatus…remember those names if you live to see another day.' As she said those words, she blasted out of the room with her yellow energy trail." Sirzechs says as he finishes his story

"So, my name is Tamatus… and my mom's name is Zucchi…"

Everyone had their eyes on me like they expected me to say something to them. Then Jesus cleared his throat, getting the attention on himself as he asked me.

"Jamal…do you know anything about the golden-haired transformation your parents did?"

"I have no idea…but I will achieve it. If my parents can do it, I can too!"

All the faction leaders shuddered as they seemingly thought about me blowing them to bits as my parents did. The only thing that would make me do that is if they mess with any of my friends.

Kenji spoke to me about the balance breaker and how he was going to unlock it and close the gap between us. I hope that happens, He couldn't be y rival and best friend without power near mine.

Issei has decided to train with master Sagi, as now he feels like he can't compare to me and Kenji anymore. Master Sagi agreed but told him to bring the payment when he gets there as they both put on perverted faces…the biggest pervs I know.

After speaking with them, they all went on their way home to get some much-needed rest after this hectic night.

With the battle over and all the business over with. Everyone said their goodbyes. After a while, it was only me and Asia there alone. As the other devils got to working on putting the school back to how it was before I burned everything down.

Since I and Asia don't have creation magic like the other devils, they said we could head home, and head home we did.

_**The Swift Residence **_

I was laying in the bed with Asia with her sleeping. With the house being all alone, it was quiet. It was around midnight as we had both showered and eaten. It was calming to be with the women I've come to love. She's changed so much from the time I've met her. When I saved her from Raynare, she was timid, small, weak, and scared.

Over these months I've been with her, she has gotten so much stronger and her attitude went from 0 to 100 quickly. She has gained so much more strength with her training with me. And she's grown physically too. Her breast went from a C to an easy A (I'm not a pervert like Issei, I promise you!). She has gotten much more well versed in magic as she has near mastered Ice magic from being taught by Kenji, very good at fire magic, being taught by me, and has mastered lighting magic, being taught by Akeno. She is strong, I'm so proud of the women she's come to be. And thank god she cut her hair to reach more of her middle back. Cause the locks she had before were not very cute.

The reason I mention this is quite peculiar. She said she had a dream where she was fighting a weird white-skinned alien with horns. She said it talked like a racist, evil tyrant. She said the being was too powerful and she was defeated quickly leaving me screaming with a golden aura…just like the one my parents had. So, cause of the dream, she asked me to go on a training trip with me.

I think her silly little dreams are fake. But she's really scared about this one and insists that it's going to be true, so I'll train with her. Even if the dreams fake, I'll still do it.

But on another note, that's equally important. Rias said she has something very important to tell us soon. Asia said she thinks it's about going to hell… a place I've already been before…illegally though hehe. Usually, Asia is correct with her predictions, so if this is true, I wonder what is going to happen. I doubt we are going to hell for no reason.

Ugh, that's too much thinking! Sadly, we still have school in the morning, so I don't want to be tired. Tomorrow might be a big day; I'm going to need to have all the energy in the world.

_**In the ORC Building after school**_

"And that's why I'm the new club advisor!" Azazel says as he throws his hands up in the air

So, Azazel is here and has told us, the ORC, he is going to be the club advisor…he said the reason he's doing it is to get us stronger and help with the sacred gears. And in the process of him becoming the advisor, Sona sold us out by having him come beside her sister. I mean Azazel is my friend and all, but Serafell is hot!

Rias also decided to tell us that we are going on a training trip for summer break, some and Asia didn't even have to ask her, which is good, I guess. But it sucks because I don't get to hang out with Jessica over the summer like I said I would.

I just want to know who I'm going to be training with. Azazel is the one training all of us, giving us different teachers.

Koneko suddenly stopped eating her cake as she put it on and put on a distressed look. It's weird for her to have that look as she usually doesn't show any emotion. Maybe she has something against hell. I'm sure I'll find out later.

Azazel grabs a duffle bag and says.

"Be sure to pack plenty of clothes and something to do, cause the ride there is quite lengthy!"

"Lengthy like my di-Ouch!" I was so rudely cut off by a frying pan to the head. I have no idea where Asia keeps that damn thing!

"Also, we are Having Kenji and Issei come with us. We need the young generation of extremely talented fighters like you three to be ready for anything. So, we are having the strongest Angel and the young demigod train in hell." Azazel comments

"I'm going to guess that the trio will all be doing similar training? Just with different teachers?"

"Yes, Kenji will be training with Master Sagi. You, Asia, and Kenji's will be a secret!" Azazel says as he answers my question

I expected as much from Azazel. An angel in hell…that's going to be interesting! I wonder how many angels go to heaven a year. I doubt it's a lot.

"Okay everyone, since tomorrow is the day of the trip, be sure to bring plenty if regular clothes, and training clothes, as you will need them. My brother had the same sort of training trip and he ended up with him running around naked. I don't think any of you but Jamal would want that!" Rias comments with a shit-eating grin. Her little jest got everyone to laugh at me, besides Koneko

"It's kind of ironic that me a former woman under Christ is going to the same place where I use to despise."

"Well, there are lots of things you don't expect to happen in life. And that is one of them I guess" Akeno comments

"Anywho, let's all head home, as we have to get packed! We will be down there for a couple of weeks!"

"Oh, and remember, we are riding on a train! So, don't bring anything you would bring to ride on a plane!"

Wait…We are taking a train to hell? This world truly is different.

_**HEYYYY GUYS. I got this one out pretty damn soon rightttt. So, this chapter was about the fight with Vali and Bikou, the introduction of Jesus, some of Jamal's parents' story, and the introduction of the training arc they are about to head-on. As all good DXD watchers know, this arc is where Issei gets his balance breaker. Well, this arc is going to be very special to Jamal, as he fights a very powerful villain during his training. I think most of you will enjoy this villain I'm going to use, as he isn't used or seen very often. But thanks for reading y'all. The next chapter is about a quarter of relationship building, and the rest will be involved in the training and the details! Until next time!**_


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Training Of Next-Generation & The Kuriza Force

**Azazel 3****rd**** POV**

As Azazel looked over his plan for the training, he was going to put the younger generation through, he frowns. He ponders if this will work for his new students. As even though they don't look to him for that much guidance yet, he still doesn't want to fail the upcoming devils, Angel, and Demigod.

As he looks at his plan, he decides to have Xenovia and Kiba undergo training with a man named Souji Okita. This was the same man who fought Jamal after he created the sword of Saiyahito. Souji is the most powerful knight in the whole underworld as he is Sirzechs knight. Training with him would make the two sword fighters much more proficient in their mastery of devil magic and swordplay.

Azazel decided to have Akeno Train with her Father. As Akeno gets older and stronger, she will have to come to terms with her inner turmoil with her father. She and her father haven't got along very well since her mother's death. As she blamed him for the death of her. So, they separated and have very little contact with each other. Akeno being half Devil and half Fallen Angel, this makes her potential higher than most. This also gives her the ability to use holy lighting which when used right can be devastating.

Azazel goes down the paper and stares at his notes on Rias and her trainer. Azazel and Sirzechs had decided to train Rias with Master Hachi. A man who is trained very well in the more destructive side of magic than most. He and Master Sagi have had a long rivalry for many years as he had trained with him for many years. He has promised to train Rias' physical strength almost as much as he is going to train her magic.

He guides his eyes lower to Koneko's training. Azazel is big on trying to get Koneko to use her full power and use her senjutsu. If she could embrace her cat-like side, she could be so much stronger. She fears she will get corrupted like another member of her family. That's why Azazel has her face someone who uses the power of Ki just like Jamal to show her how potent her senjutsu could be. He decided upon asking yaches. He is a very powerful Ki user. Not nearly on the same level as Jamal or Kenji, but he still has powerful control. This man will put Koneko through the wringer and have her face her fears.

Then he comes down to the last 4 members of the group. Jamal, Issei, Asia, and Kenji. He decided to have Jamal and Asia train together as he pointed out before, the two of them mix perfectly with their training, but Azazel has decided to add an extra twist to their training. Kenji will be undergoing training by Jesus. He will come in off and on so Kenji can get his training. As Jesus will be coming in there, he will bring others with him to train him in different martial arts and swordsmen ship. Issei is training with Master Sagi. He wants to get the same training Jamal and Kenji did some time ago. After some time, training with him, he will learn from Tannin the dragon king.

Azazel starts to write down a few more notes before something catches his eye on the corner of the desk. It's the device he's planning on using for Jamal, Asia, Kenji, and Issei. It's a device that is filled with the most potent magic to shift the gravity in a plane of existence that is created. As he had tweaked it a couple of days ago, he decided to add one more small detail to the machine.

Time distortion!

When he activates the device and keeps it going strong with w steady flow of magic, the device can make 1 month on the outside, be 6 months on the inside! This device could give the 4 of them some serious training time. Using it on the other devils would be smart but they are not nearly strong enough to take the Gravity change in there also. As the days go along, the Gravity will rise from 0 times of earth's gravity to the maximum of time 600 of earth's gravity. As by the end of their training it will be that high in there.

If the Azazel, the 4 Satan's, Jesus, and Michael can keep a strong influx of magic in it they can hold them into different small worlds as with the training those 4 will undergo will need them to have different planets. These planets are made by complete magic as everything inside the device is already magic also. Azazel and the other fallen angel lab members still need to run some last-minute test runs on the device. If it all goes well, The Orc, The Demigod, and the strongest Angel can get them all in there the first day of training.

Azazel looks up in worry as he can only feel something serious will come from this training trip…

_**The underworld right after everyone goes to train**_

**Jamal POV**

I'll mark a spot in my arm to remind myself to never go on the underworld train again. That's an experience I do not want to go through again! We got up super early in the morning and left quickly. We also had to get some food on the way to school. It was sort of awkward for the workers of Beef-fil-a to see a guy and girl teleport inside their place at 6 am.

When we made it to school, Issei was somehow wide awake and wouldn't stop perving on Rias, which was making Akeno jealous. They have some weird not dating but liking each other relationship.

Honestly…I don't think it can be called perving if you allow them to shower with you, now that I think about it. Damn you Issei, how is your mind so damn dirty this early in the morning! I and Asia do that a lot, but we don't do that stuff that early.

Before I was transformed into a part dragon, I was a great morning person and loved waking up early for a workout. But now that I have dragon blood running through my veins. I and Asia have slept through school multiple times as I would burn the alarm. I don't want anything separating me from my sleep with my mate. My dragon side is like putty in Asia's hands as her being a dragon tamer makes me want to be in her presence all day and night. I'm already protective of her as my mate which I'm guessing I get from my Saiyan side, but her being A dragon tamer just makes it 3 times more serious than it would be. I couldn't imagine if she got injured in front of me. I might transform into a giant dragon or something from the despair I would feel. Or maybe some Saiyan legend, that is super powerful.

On the train I had Asia sleeping on me and Koneko looking like she was ready to destroy the whole underworld. She must have something against it, guess I'll find out soon enough. We also had Xenovia trying to break my damn 3DS cause she's terrible at any game she tries. Kiba and Gasper were talking about the training we would receive.

Gasper has opened up so much from where he was when he first came out. His powers are honestly one of the most overpowered things I've seen. He can make a blood sword out of anyone he is fighting, as long as they have an open wound on their body. He would take the blood from their body and solidify it into a powerful sword. He can also create shadows and use them to attack others. If the shadow kills the enemy, we are facing it will take its shadow and add that to its army of shadows. He can also freeze time for a certain amount of time, based on how much magic he has in his body. We have been training hard on his physical strength so he won't be as weak as a whistle. He's grown some muscle on his skinny body and has gotten very well versed with his power. He could be the second strongest in the ORC by the time we go into the next year.

Kiba has also gotten extremely powerful. I have also been training with him. He has finally gotten over the sorrow in his heart over the death of the friends he had when he was human. And he is truly happy now. And him being his true self now allows him to use his sacred gear to the fullest and he uses his ability to make swords from any idea. As devil magic is made off imagination and he can make any sword he wants, he's learned to use that to his advantage and make swords he sees from video games and tv. Essentially making him a copy master.

Kenji, Rias, Akeno, and Issei were talking nonstop loudly about the dumbest things and them talking that loudly forced me to put my headphones on and sleep with Asia.

When we had finally arrived in the underworld, we got attacked by a big ass dragon. Somehow Issei, Kenji, and Rias all disappeared. So, the ORC minus Rias had to deal with it.

_**Flashback to the battle**_

The massive ass dragon that had appeared out of nowhere when we had just hit the ground, take off towards me first, and sends a multitude of attacks towards me as I dodge and maneuver each of them. I land a powerful stomach blow leaving him gasping for air, and I start a barrage of attacks onto the dragon. He breaks free of my attacks and uses his fire straight from his mouth, to scorch me and the land below.

As the smoke dissipates, I am seen with 0 injuries, and my body and clothes completely normal. Being a dragon slayer makes me resistant to any type of fire. The dragon growls in anger and sends a much more powerful torrent of flames towards me. I open my mouth and the flames enter my stomach and my energy gets a powerful spike from the amount of power in the fire. With fire this strong, this dragon must be stronger than Serafell.

I pat my belly and shout at the livid and confused dragon.

"That's some tasty fire you have there! Very powerful too! You are stronger than the great Satan's of the devil world. But…Your fighting the one and only dragon slayer in the world. Let's see if you can survive my dragon slayer magic!" And with those words, I blast off towards the shocked dragon and lay my now gauntlet fist into his big stomach. I create a giant hand with my fire and send a multitude of attacks towards it. Leaving the dragon wide open for my next attack by the name of.

"RED DRAGON STAR CRUSHING FIST!"

Sending the dragon towards Kiba with remarkable speed.

He creates a weaker dragon slayer sword and plunges it into the dragon allowing Gasper to use the wound to make his sword. While the blood is solidifying, Akeno decides to strike the dragon multiple times with lightning and gasper uses his shadows to land weak but distracting blows onto the dragon. Xenovia takes to the air and uses the openings she sees to land any crushing blows onto the dragon. Koneko and her immense strength is using the dragon's large size against it and sending quick and powerful blows all over its body.

But once the dragon gets its Barings back, it catches Koneko off guard somehow and sends her towards a wall with an extremely powerful punch…there's no way she would normally get caught off guard. Something is up. Akeno quickly grabs Koneko and Asia heals the wound she got from its attack.

I gather some holy dragon slayer magic and blast off towards it and uppercut the dragon into the sky. And start a barrage of attacks onto the giant dragon. It seems that he has some devil blood inside him, as my attacks are doing significant damage to him.

I build up all the fire inside my body and shout at the top of my lungs!

"RED DRAGON RAGING ROAR!"

Effectively sending the dragon down towards the others who build up their magic and send a multitude of their attacks towards it, making the blast much bigger and the crater larger.

I fly down and look at the giant crater where the dragon lays and ask Kiba.

"You think it's dead?"

"Possibly…it was quite powerful. I did notice that while we were attacking it, it kept trying to get to you. It seems to know you or the red dragon emperor Draig."

"That would be correct Kiba!"

We all look up and see Azazel, Issei, Rias, and Kenji standing on a mountain. Rias is beaming proudly that we just took down that dragon without her giving any orders and seemingly without much trouble.

Kenji uses his Ki to blow away the smoke in the air around the dragon.

The dragon is alive laying there with multiple wounds and burn marks over its body. He stands up slowly and says loudly.

"They were not lying when they said this is the strongest wielder of the boosted gear yet. He compliments your peerage very well Ms. Gremory! Your other members are quite strong also. I'm surprised they aren't middle or high class yet with their powers!"

"Thank you, Tannin, your words of praise mean a lot to me and my hard-working servants."

I look over to Kiba and whisper.

"Who the hell is Tannin?! He seems like a pretty important person I should know about."

"He is one of the most powerful devils in the world. As he is half devil, half-dragon as you suspected when you attacked him. It'd probably good for you to meet him again to learn more about your ability's as a dragon. Maybe you could turn into a big dragon like him."

I nod my head in agreement and ponder on the idea. I don't think I would want two big beast forms. Having my Oozaru form is more than enough. But maybe Issei could use that…as it thinks on that idea more, Tannin curiosity peaks.

He then looks to me and says.

"Long time no see Draig! I am guessing you have been good? Well as good as you can be inside the gear."

The boosted gear appears on my arm and the green gem shines brightly as draig comments back.

"**Yes, it has been some time my friend. And I'm as good as I possibly can be! As you said, this host of mine is by far the strongest and most talented one I've had. Even though he is a bit perverted with this new move"**

Hush Draig, don't let them know of my new technique! It's top-secret and only should be used in extreme situations!

Asia shoots me a questioning look and Issei has a super giddy expression on his face. He must know it's something equivalent to his "dress break" ability. Damn you Issei, I hate I took advice from you!

"That's good my friend. I wish you all the best of luck in your training. Now I must be of no-"

"Wait! I have a question Dragon!"

"What is its Young warrior?"

"Were you using your full power against us? I have to know!"

"As usual, you have to know how powerful someone is. You love fighting too much" Kiba says as he shakes his head in disappointment.

The dragon chuckles loudly at what I said to it. He powers up past the point he had it at before and rocks start to rise at his giant spike in strength. He could most definitely give my dragon force a beating if this power is anything to go off of.

He powers down and smirks at me. He folds his arms and points to a burn mark that I gave him. He then asks me a question by the words of.

"Your power to be resistant to fire and eat it…It is quite remarkable…you must've trained that a lot. But I have heard of your alien blood and powers. I think you should maybe embrace that more than your Dragon and Devil sides. As this 'Saiyan' side is the most powerful one from the fights I've seen and heard from."

"Wait, what do you mean embrace my Saiyan side more?!"

"Try only using your Saiyan powers or find a way to bring out the full power of your alien race. I know nothing of your race, but if its anything like a hybrid of other powerful races alike, you have to embrace the most powerful form…not just the ones with the cooler moves. Your devil side might be halting your Saiyan abilities also. Maybe try to figure something out. But again, I know nothing of your Saiyan heritage. Do take my words with a grain of salt! Now good luck with your training young ones, I will see you all again!"

He then leaves through this giant portal, going to who knows where.

Leaving me to think about the dragon's words…train my Saiyan side rather than my other bloodlines. He might be on to something with that…

For some reason, I feel like his words will be a big player in my training…ah who am I kidding he was just speculating. I'll be fine!

_**Back to the underworld right before everyone goes to train**_

We all stand in front of Azazel with our gear prepped and ready. I and Asia stood with black and green Gi's. Issei stood with some weird god training armor on. And Kenji stood in an all-white Gi. While everyone else has red and black tracksuits on, ready for their training.

Azazel had sent everyone but Me, Asia, Kenji, and Issei off to their training partners. He grabs a device and activates it starting a portal to a different world and smirks. He explains the mechanic of the device. He comments on some more important information.

"This device runs on very powerful magic power. This device will alter the time and change the gravity inside the planets we made for you all. Issei, Master Sagi is inside waiting for you. "

Issei says his goodbyes as he walks inside the planet with a bag full of clothes and materials behind him.

Kenji leaves soon after with Jesus in front of him leading him through the portal.

In the end, it's just me and Asia in front of Azazel. Azazel opens our portal and tells us.

"You two won't be having a teacher as you can see from that already. You two will be killing Stray Devils that are found anywhere. In hell or on earth. And in the meantime, I want you to train with each other. The only problem with having the strays come inside the world is that you will be vulnerable to other outsiders coming into it also. But I doubt that will happen."

"…For some reason I feel like this is a big plot point that I should be worried about…"

"We probably should…but let's focus on the training for now Jamal."

I and Asia walk through the portal and appear in a world that has seemingly mixed with Planet Vegeta and earth. I also have no idea how he knows what planet Vegeta is or looks like…questions for later. Planet Vegeta is also bigger than the earth, making this planet 1.5x bigger than earth.

There are multiple monsters in the world right now as we are taking our first steps. There are also many plants and animals around this planet. As well as some sinister energies, no doubt being lower level strays.

We fly into the air and soar towards and empty city. As there are many around this barren empty planet. When we land, I raise my power to attract any unwanted heathens to us so we can deal with them.

1 ugly, grotesque looking stray comes out of a building and immediately tries to attack us with a weak version of lightning magic. Asia redirects right back towards it sending it into another empty building.

The Stray blast out of the building covered in scratches with sparks shooting all around it. It seems like it pissed off. My train of thought is interrupted when the monster says.

"I do not know how I have arrived in this weird world. But I will use it to the fullest and dine on two weak devils." Then it accelerates towards me and Asia.

Asia flash freezes the stray and I send a massive torrent of flames towards the monster, which somehow dissipates whenever it gets close to the stray. Seems like it has some sort of magic barrier on my fire. Seems like it's going to be a good ole fashion fist and Ki battle!

It breaks out of Asia's ice spell only to be met with a gut punch so powerful shockwaves soar through the area. Leaving the stray doubled over in pain. It collects is Barings and takes a few strategic jumps back to gain space from me. We both stand our ground until I send a quick Ki blast over its way.

The monster deflects it but is only distracted by the blast and gets a sword right into its chest and another into its shoulder. The stray cries out in anguish, as it struggles to get off my swords magical grip.

I shout Asia's name, and a split second later a massive torrent of magical flames heads my way. I swallow the flames and pat my belly in pure bliss…Asia's flames honestly taste better than anyone else's!

But enough of my mate's fire. I use the same fire to torch the stray alive with a powerful.

"RED DRAGONS SCORCHING ROAR!"

Leaving a small trail of burning trees and dirt and only ashes of our weak opponent.

As the fire dissipated, I pondered on a simple but powerful idea. An attack that could drain the magic or Ki from my opponent…but this would also drain me a lot. But if we are both drained it would become a fistfight…and that's something I could work with easily! I'll have to ask Asia about it or Draig.

Asia and I set up camp in an old townhouse by the forest and river. We set up the room to look less like a trash dump and more just like a run-down house.

The moment we step back outside 4 strays are waiting on us and they have semi high-power levels.

It seems like we will have our hands full with this training.

_**Issei's training**_

**Issei's POV**

How the hell did Issei and Kenji go through this kind of training! This is damn near impossible! I can hardly walk after 3 days of doing the training.

The weird wooden doll he made is very powerful and whoops my ass every time I face the damn thing.

And every night all I can think about are Rias and Akeno's boobs! They are so soft and nice, maybe they could help me survive in this hell hole of training!

Whenever I get a bit upset, I think of the way I met them and the evil vampire I saved them from. This was 4 years ago from this day and time.

The bastard sure was powerful. It seemed like those two had gotten themselves into a real sticky situation upsetting an army general of the vampire nations army. It was pure luck I had run into them when I did, or I doubt that they would be alive at this point. They haven't to this day told me what they said to piss off the guy, but I know they did a damn good job of it as he was doing his best to kill those two.

When I stepped in and began fighting, it was an even match with both of us coming to a standstill. In the desperation I had while fighting the vampire all those years ago, I unlocked a form for a short amount of time where my power was significantly increased, to the point one of the chaotic blasts destroyed the top half of the vampire, leaving it without any of its top halves, doing its job of killing the bastard. But in my desperate time, the form left me. Never to appear again…

I am hoping this training can push me to the point of desperation I had and awaken the same energy I had that day, so I can catch up with Jamal and Kenji.

They have been leaving me behind ever since I met the two. Their power is growing quite well, while mine isn't even growing at all at this point. If I can achieve that form, I can protect those I love from any attack and become a significant rival to those two dumbasses.

This training right here is to boost the god side of my body to the brink. As I use my chaotic magic, I inherited from my dad more than the fire and other godly magic I got from my mother. This training will supposedly help me truly open up and be able to use my god magic to the fullest and make my body more acclimated to the godly energy I will have.

Training with Tannin will boost my already more powerful dragon magic and durability. Hopefully, the training he will give me will finally have my body complete and have it stop fighting against each other. As both sides of my heritage want to be the leader of my magic. If I can combine both sides, I will be much more powerful than I have ever been. And then, only then will I be able to unlock the transformation I did all those years ago. But there's also something else I want from the training with Tannin. I want to gain the true form of a dragon. So, I'll truly be the Dragon God of chaos as I should be.

Master Sagi will also be training me in some martial arts. As I haven't done much of it at all, and that puts me even more of a bit behind my rivals. Them having martial arts training helps them coordinate their attacks better than my wild strikes

Now that I'm here thinking about it, I am surprised Vali hasn't tried to fight me, seeing as I am the child of the chaos Dragon and Amaterasu. Makes me kind of jealous that Jamal has a rival who is willing to drop all barring's to just have a simple sparring match with each other.

Ah who am I kidding, he is probably afraid of my famous dress break move! I Can tear off the clothes of anyone I touch! And my father said it wasn't useful…what the hell did that dumbass know am I right?! Wait I'm getting off track!

…Wait what was I saying in the first place…Oh whatever it was probably about boobs! Now that I am sitting here resting and thinking…I think the best boobs after Rias might be-.

"Issei my boy, it's time for the next segment of our training!" shouts master Sagi as he runs off to the ocean

Guess I'll have to finish that thought another time.

I just hope this training doesn't involve sharks…I hate sharks.

_**Kenji's Training**_

**Kenji's POV**

"Kenji…Power comes in response to a need, not a desire! You have to create that need!" I feel like I shouldn't be the one hearing this.

Jesus comments looking down at me as I try and power up into Balance breaker.

The power of balance breaker is something I will need in the future. As many foes will come and try to destroy the peace the 3 factions have built up. And knowing the strongest of us all who is currently Jamal won't be on this planet after he graduates. He is too involved in the action and fights to stay on a planet where he is the strongest. He might make a family with Asia, and if that does happen, he will stay here which makes it easier for us to fight any oppressors of our planet.

But that doesn't mean we can just sit on our asses and play damn sonic. We all have to keep getting stronger so we can protect this world together and show those who want to take the peace that we are here to stay.

As I am laying on the ground trying to catch my breath, Jesus summons a bottle of water and hands it to me. As I take the water bottle and mutter thank you, He looks up to the sky with a wistful look on his face and remarks.

"There was a time where I can remember where there were no fights. It was a time where I was younger. Maybe a century or two old…It was peaceful. Then A single angel fell and it all went to hell…literally. After the one Angel fell, many others fell. And after a decade or two, they became the Grigori. And once that happened. Angels, fallen angels, and devils started having small battles and skirmishes. Until it all just broke out into a war many, many years later. And as you know it was an extremely long deadly war that none of the factions have made it out the same."

"So, Jesus…who do you think made it out the best?"

Jesus looks down at me and a small smile breaks out on his face. He summons a picture of all Satan's and his father. He shows me the picture and comments.

"Everyone in those photos is dead now. They were all killed one way or another…but you know someone who wasn't dead in the war? Azazel. He survived and led the Grigori to be the most populated and the most well-resourced out of us all. They get angels from us almost 4 times a week. The angels that fall go straight to the Grigori and thrive there. It's like they were set up for greatness."

I am not surprised at that answer to be completely honest. They outnumber the other two factions 2 to 1 and have the best technology out of everyone. They aren't the most powerful but they are the most dangerous. And I've learned that there are huge differences between those two words.

If we had to go by the most powerful, I am sure that everyone would choose the devils. Having Jamal and the extremely powerful Satan's is a big win for them. Honestly, just having Sirzechs is a massive plus for the devils. And they will only get more powerful, as Jamal gets his peerage and the other younger devils get stronger.

Jesus looks down at me and stretches his back out, then sits down beside me in the dirt. He puts his hands over the frozen ground that I froze while attempting to power into a balance breaker. Healing magic and steam comes out of the magic and restore the grass to its former green glory.

"Tell me Kenji Are you happy being an angel? Is this fulfilling to you?" Jesus asks with a serious expression on his holy face.

"Yes, being revived as an angel has been an amazing gift to me. Being under Gabriel has been amazing and makes me happy to serve and help others. The Fallen that killed me is still out there somewhere but I have forgiven them as any good follower of God should."

Jesus smiles and runs a hand through his long hair. He looks back to the grass and says.

"If you don't mind telling me…How exactly did you die? I know you didn't know how to use your werewolf powers, your sacred gear, or Ki yet…but you were still a very proficient martial artist with the power to rival maybe some middle-class devils. How did some grunt level fall kill you?"

"I have no problem telling you Teacher, it's not hard to talk about. The person got me in the woods while I was doing some light sparring by myself. They attacked me in the back with a spear and me being injured already from that attack they just gave me put me at a huge disadvantage. I tried to fight back but I couldn't do much against the power they had against my weakened state. I started to bleed out on the floor after we exchanged a few blows. I started to pray that I wouldn't get die as I had so much to live for. And Gabriel came down and revived me as her servant."

Jesus looks at me as he opens his wings widely and I get a good look at his snow-white angelic 12 wings. He stands up and starts to raise his energy slowly, as he exclaims.

"Kenji, there is a form only the most powerful of angels can reach. As of right now, I am the only one who can reach this form. But I believe with this training you will be able to reach this form also. Now summon your wings and sacred gear. We are going to need you to also pull out as much of your werewolf abilities as possible."

I nod at Jesus and summon my sacred gear. It comes in the form of 2 small gauntlets up to half of my forearm. Both these gauntlets are complexly frozen and letting off a chilling aura to them.

Jesus walks towards me and powers up. He flies high up into the clear blue sky and shouts with pure authority.

"If you want to protect your friends and family from any danger. Here is how you do it!"

There is a bright flash of light from the sky as holy energy so thick is felt all around the area, to the point many plants and small bugs grow and gain more life in them.

As the light dissipates, there in the air was a truly powerful being. I stood there speechless and without words.

Only thing I could think at this time was

He is truly the one to lead heaven in God's place.

_**Jamal's & Asia's Training**_

Something powerful has decided to grace us with its presence. Something more powerful than I am…and there aren't many of those things.

It had been 6 months inside this makeshift planet. And I and Asia had gotten much more powerful in our time here. We have defeated over a hundred strays from multiple different species. Their powers ranging from strong enough to push me into dragon force to one blast kills them.

I have been only using my Saiyan powers for many of the harder fights as I want to test the words of Tannin. He might be onto something as my power has been rising at a higher level than my usual training.

As some of the battles would drag on, I would feel a pull in my back…maybe a better word would be a tingling feeling in my back. But right as I feel it could burst, it goes away as I defeat whoever I am fighting at the time. I just need some small push and maybe I could activate this form. Knowing the Saiyan blood and how Saiyans work. It will most likely be anger that will push me beyond. I just have to figure out what it would be.

Asia has been getting more powerful also. But her being only a devil, it isn't nearly as quickly as me being I'm a tri hybrid. Her ability with Ki has grown significantly. In this training, we aren't training our magic or our other forms of fighting. We decided to go with sparing and Ki. As both of those will make our other aspects much higher.

We have also gained good control over my oozaru form. As I had given up until Tannin gave me his "words of wisdom" as Asia puts it. I can now control it to the point where I can do anything but create magic or fire. But I am still working on the small details as that.

It also seems that my dragon aura has also increased to the point if I don't conceal it, most could get drunk off the feeling and lose all simple motor skills. Asia being a dragon tamer means she is immune to it, and also absorbs the power I have been letting out. Making her only more powerful as time goes on in this planet.

And the gravity makes it much harder to do battle. As I battle the stronger ones. The gravity lowers. It seems like the weaker they are the gravity would stay the same, but the stronger they are the gravity would lower.

I'd say the gravity right before this energy stepped into our world would've been at x150 Earths' gravity. This also makes our power rise at a quicker rate.

My point of mentioning the gravity mechanics is that, this being power being so strong, that the gravity completely went to earth's gravity!

Whatever this being is, it's strong, and also close…very close. I and Asia are standing our grown in the middle of a forest waiting for it to ap-.

"Oh, ho ho ho! Looks like I found my target!" laughs menacing newcomers. (Think of Frieza's laugh)

Out the tree comes a 5'0, White alien with brown armor looking things on top of his head, his forearms, his chest, and his shins. He has 3 toes and a long whitetail. And he has a small tip at the top of his head. And he has the eyes of a cold-blooded killer just like the one who destroyed planet Vegeta.

He stops walking and crosses his arms. He then says in a calm and chilling voice.

"You two were quite easy to find! I was thinking you would be hiding out somewhere when you sensed my energy! But you kept it high enough my scouter could find you two easily." The Alien says as he destroys the "scouter".

"Yeah, our job is to defeat anything that makes it into our training world. And you fit those qualifications. But I do wonder…how exactly did you make it into this place. And just who are you!"

The Newcomer starts to chuckle and unfolds his arms as he announces.

"I am Lord Kuriza, Ruler of the fallen Frieza force! I am the son of the late Frieza! You might know of him as the destroyer of the Saiyan race. And by how I got here, it was simple, anything with malicious energy on earth will be transported to your planet if they are documented as a stray or not documented at all"

"I see…that's why you look so familiar." I've seen his father in some dreams I get at night.

"Let me get straight to the point then. Little girl, you can go. I only have business with the monkey here! So go, scr-"

"I'm not going to leave him! I will fight by his side and we will defeat you!" determined Asia shouts. That's my girl! We will show him who's boss!

The emperor smile disappears and he slowly raises his Ki. He looks at both of us as he states.

"Fine, I have no problem killing a girl. As any friend of the monkeys deserves to die! The weak couple will die together!"

His last words before he blasts off towards me and lands a powerful blow on my lower abdomen sending me into a tree.

Asia sends strikes of lightning at the emperor to no avail as he rounds house kicks her into the forest.

I power up to my full power in base and lunge at him. Landing a powerful punch to his face. Surprising the alien. He shakes it off and the exchange of attacks starts. With it ending in a massive punch to the stomach and a kick to the face. Sending me backward, but before I hit the ground, I send a massive blast his way.

I use the ground to propel myself up and blast off towards him. As the smoke has not yet cleared from my earlier attack. Out the corner of my eye I see Asia send a torrent of flames his way.

He flies out of the attack and soars straight towards me and throws a punch which I dodge by an inch. Leaving him open. A quick punch is sent straight into his stomach and he is sent flying into the ground.

I blitz after the monster only to get kicked into the ground. I get my ground back rather quickly from the quick attack. But he is quicker as he sends his elbow into my cheek and sweeps my legs leaving me venerable to a dangerous strike to the head. I hit the ground hard but have to dodge many Ki blast from the monster. I ignite my body in flames and send a stream of flames his way, which he dodges.

His dodging gave me the time I needed to gain my ground and take off towards him with blinding speed. I pull out the sword of Saiya and slice at his cheek. Leaving a red slash on his cheek. He growls and punches me to the side. But I put my foot in the ground and swing my sword at his arm which he blocks by increasing his Ki in his arm. I jump backward and summon the boosted gear and boost my power quickly.

He looks at my arm but doesn't seem to care enough to ask. Big mistake.

I take off again towards the ruler. He seems to have noticed my speed increase and has adjusted his power according to it as he is now dodging all my attacks with ease. I bring Ascalon out quickly and slice his left arm. Leaving him rather pissed. He grabs my face and slams my head into the ground. Just before he can rip my throat out, Asia kicks him away from me and summons a storm of lightning to strike him.

She pulls me up but as soon as I get up, she is jabbed in the stomach and kicked into the closest tree. I feel the anger build up in me, and I send a multitude of attacks his way, but to no avail, as he also kicks me to the side sending me rolling into the same tree as my dragon tamer.

Asia gets right next to me as Kuriza turns our way. He smiles a menacing, cold smile and says.

"If that's all you got monkey, I think this fight is over!"

"You bastard…this isn't even close to over!"

The wind picks up around me as the leaves on the trees start to melt. The grass has started to wither from the heat in the area. Scales grow on my body as my hair stands up higher. And I let out a bellowing scream, with the words of.

"**DRAGON FORCE!"**

Kuriza stands in shock at my new transformation. But he losses the look and comments.

"I didn't know you monkeys have taken on this new type of evolution! Rather dragon looking though."

"That's because I'm a part dragon. The Red Dragon Emperor."

"Dragon or monkey, it doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon enough. But it seems you are much more sinister than you let on _Devil_."

"How the hell did you know I was a devil!"

"I have quite a powerful Ki sensing ability. I only wear the scouter to find any leftover monkey trash such as yourself!"

"Grrr…I'll show you who's trash!"

Sprinting off towards the emperor and I land an uppercut and a kick to the stomach. He catches himself on the ground but isn't quick enough to catch my punch going straight into his white chest. He grunts in pain and slides back. I finish my attack with a massive.

"**HEAVENLY RED DRAGONS ROAR!"**

As the flames come and go from around him and the area. He is seen with only minimal damage to him. And seemingly no energy loss.

I grit my teeth and raise my energy to its highest level. I hold both my swords in anticipation waiting for one of us to make the first move.

Kuriza smirks and brings his arms out to the side as he says.

"I have been only going at 30 percent of my power! But you have proven to deserve more than that!"

"Oh? Your bluffing. You know you can't go any higher!" Asia looks up at me with a face full of worry. As she knows that I know he is right.

"Oh? Let me show you how powerful I can truly be!"

His energy spikes as a lightning strike his body. He smirks as a purple, brownish aura surrounds Kuriza's body. He lets out a scream as his power rises above mine. He points towards me and says.

"I am already in my final form. So do not worry about any transformations. Only focus on the beating I am about to give you!"

I summon my dual gauntlets and prepare my body for round two. I wasn't expecting to have to fight this type of monster in my training…this isn't good.

Asia looks up at me and starts her healing magic, but I stop her. She gives me a questioning look.

"If the Saiyans in the other dimension can defeat his dad without healing. I will too! All I need is you to back my move, Asia!" My mom always used to say, that teamwork makes the dream work.

She smirks and powers up to her max output. Her power isn't too high but, her magical ability will give us the leg up in this battle. And I haven't gone into balance breaker yet. And I still have one more trick up my sleeve if it all goes to hell.

As I prepare to blast off at him. He puts 5 fingers forward; his next words sent a chill down my spine. And left me with only a few bits of hope remaining.

"Now before you begin your pathetic struggle to live, I should warn you. Your chance of winning is nonexistent! But don't worry, it won't hurt too bad. Really. Death is my specialty!"

_**HEYYYYYYY, this is the next chapter of the Saiyan emperor. This is a long one. This was a world-building chapter, where you learn about the past of some of the main cast. The next chapter will be an action-packed one as usual. And there will be serious moments in it as this is the most important chapter in the story so far. so please do look forward to the next one. It will be out and 1-2 months. It's gonna take some time because my American football season has just started and this is hopefully a big year for me. so wish me luck! Also if you pay attention to some of the lines in this chapter, you'll get a big hint at some of the action that will be happening in the next couple chapters. To be completely honest, I cant wait to write chapters 18 and 19 as those will be fun and more slice of life than anything. But don't get me wrong, I will enjoy this next chapter, it just won't be as much as the ones after it. But as usual, tell me how this one was. Until next time!**_


End file.
